shirou emiya el marciano
by quilaya
Summary: Seis días atrás el astronauta Emiya shirou se convirtió en uno de los primeros hombres en caminar por la superficie de Marte. Ahora está seguro de que será el primer hombre en morir allí. La tripulación de la nave en que viajaba se ve obligada a evacuar el planeta a causa de una tormenta de polvo, dejando atrás a shirou tras darlo por muerto. que hara shirou para lograr sobrevivir
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Seis días atrás el astronauta Emiya shirou se convirtió en uno de los primeros hombres en caminar por la superficie de Marte. Ahora está seguro de que será el primer hombre en morir allí. La tripulación de la nave en que viajaba se ve obligada a evacuar el planeta a causa de una tormenta de polvo, dejando atrás a shirou tras darlo por muerto. Pero él está vivo, y atrapado a millones de kilómetros de cualquier ser humano, sin posibilidad de enviar señales a la Tierra

dia 6

Mi nombre es Emiya shirou fui expulsado de la torre del reloj por ser el hijo adoptivo de kiritsugu Emiya, al parecer mi padre fue un monstruo que destruyo muchas crestas mágicas de importantes familias en la torre del reloj pero eso me da igual yo sigo adorando a mi padre y cumpliré la promesa que le hice aquella noche, yo me convertiría en un héroe por él, pero durante la guerra del grial le dije a archer que me convertiría en un héroe de manera diferente, pensaba aprender todo lo posible en la torre del reloj y luego comenzar mis viajes pero ese plan se desmorono en cuanto descubrieron quien era yo y que era saber, saber luego de la guerra del grial se quedó en este mundo como un familiar de rin, ella le proporciona mana para que pueda subsistir pero sin el sistema del grial y las líneas ley de fuyuki ya no tiene sus habilidades de servant, tampoco posee su fantasma noble ni su enorme fuerza, ahora no es más que una chica común y corriente

Pero, para alguien con suerte rango emiya sus problemas no acaban allí, si bien fui expulsado de la torre del reloj las familias de la torre del reloj intentaban continuos asesinatos contra mi poniendo en riesgo a rin y saber, además de dificultarle sus investigaciones a rin, debido a esto rin prefirió abandonarme con saber, ella me dijo que solo eran un ancla para mí y no podía cumplir mi sueño si ella me retenía

Luvia edelfelt una de las pocas amigas que tenía en la torre del reloj me dijo posteriormente que le habían ofrecido a rin ser la aprendiz de Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg si me abandonaba y que tal vez toda la mierda que ocurre actualmente en mi vida es algún tipo de entretención de su parte

Si bien había estudiaba magia en la torre del reloj durante el día, también había estudiado ingeniería en mecánica durante las noches en una universidad de Londres, siempre había pensado que los códigos místicos y las investigaciones que realizábamos con rin nunca generarían suficiente dinero y ella había perdido todo su patrimonio debido a kotomine kirei y sus malas finanzas por lo que estudiar para tener ingresos extras era un buen plan B

Debido a que usaba mi magia para encontrar cualquier falla en todo tipo de maquinaria industrial y aeroespacial, pero llame demasiada la atención y se corrió el rumor de un ingeniero en mecánica que podía encontrar cualquier falla en cualquier dispositivo sin haberlo visto antes

tal talento me llevo a trabajar en la NASA y ahora estoy en una misión en marte, es un planeta poco encantador, pero me tranquiliza que no haya magos vengativos de la torre del reloj ni apóstoles muerto en este planeta, eso debería ser todo, pero eso no aplica para alguien con suerte rango Emiya porque ahora estoy jodido

Llevo seis días de lo que deberían ser los dos meses más extraordinarios de mi vida y que se han convertido en una pesadilla.

Para que conste: yo no fallecí en el dia 6 de la mision. Desde luego, el resto de la tripulación así lo cree y no puedo culparlos. Tal vez habrá un día de duelo nacional por mí y en mi página de la Wikipedia pondrá: «Emiya Shirou es el único ser humano que ha muerto en Marte». Y será cierto, con toda probabilidad. Porque seguramente moriré aquí, pero no lo habré hecho en el dia 6 ni cuando todos creen.

Vamos a ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? El Programa Ares. El intento de la humanidad de llegar a Marte, de enviar gente a otro planeta por primera vez y expandir los horizontes de la humanidad y bla, bla, bla.

La tripulación de la misión Ares 1 cumplió su cometido y todos regresaron como héroes. Hubo desfiles y fueron recompensados con la fama y el amor del mundo.

La de la misión Ares 2 consiguió lo mismo en un lugar diferente de Marte. Recibieron un firme apretón de manos y una taza de café caliente cuando llegaron a casa.

La de la misión Ares 3… Bueno, esa era mi misión. La comandante Lewis era quien estaba al mando. Yo solo era un miembro de la tripulación. El de menor graduación, de hecho. Solo habría estado «al mando» de la misión de haber sido el último que quedara. Mira por donde, estoy al mando. Me pregunto si recuperarán esta bitácora antes de que el resto de miembros de la tripulación mueran de viejos. Supongo que volverán a la Tierra sanos y salvos. Chicos, si estáis leyendo esto: no fue culpa vuestra. Hicisteis lo que teníais que hacer. En vuestra situación, yo habría hecho lo mismo. No os culpo, y me alegro de que sobrevivierais abecés hay que matar a uno para que 10 más se salven o ustedes 6 en este caso

Supongo que debería explicar cómo funcionan las misiones a Marte para cualquier profano en la materia que pueda estar leyendo esto. Llegamos a la órbita de la Tierra del modo habitual, en viaje ordinario hasta la Hermes.

Todas las misiones Ares utilizan la Hermes para ir a Marte y volver. Es realmente grande y costó un montón, así que la NASA solo construyó una. Una vez llegados a la Hermes, cuatro misiones adicionales no tripuladas nos trajeron combustible y víveres mientras nos preparábamos para el viaje.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, partimos hacia Marte. No íbamos muy deprisa. Atrás quedaron los días de quemar cantidades enormes de combustible químico .La Hermes está propulsada por motores iónicos. Expulsan argón por la parte posterior de la nave a mucha velocidad para conseguir una pequeña cantidad de aceleración. La cuestión es que no precisa tanta masa reactiva, así que un poco de argón (y un reactor nuclear para dar potencia) nos permitió acelerar de forma constante hasta aquí. Te asombraría la velocidad que puedes alcanzar con una pequeña aceleración durante un período prolongado el fantasma noble de rider se vería como una bicicleta de abuela en comparación

Podría obsequiaros con historias sobre lo mucho que nos divertimos en el viaje, pero no lo haré. No me siento con ganas de revivirlo ahora mismo. Baste con decir que llegamos a la órbita de Marte ciento veinticuatro días después de despegar sin estrangularnos unos a otros.

Desde allí tomamos el VDM (vehículo de descenso a Marte) hasta la superficie. El VDM es básicamente una lata grande con algunos propulsores ligeros y paracaídas. Su único propósito consiste en llevar a seis humanos de la órbita de Marte a la superficie sin matar a ninguno. Y ahora llegamos al gran truco de la exploración de Marte: mandar todo lo necesario por anticipado.

Un total de catorce misiones no tripuladas depositaron todo lo que necesitaríamos durante las operaciones de superficie. La NASA hizo todo lo posible para que todas las naves de suministros aterrizaran aproximadamente en la misma zona, y su trabajo fue razonablemente bueno. El material no es ni de lejos tan frágil como los seres humanos y puede impactar en el suelo con mucha fuerza, aunque tiende a rebotar mucho.

Naturalmente, no nos enviaron a Marte hasta que confirmaron que todos los suministros habían llegado a la superficie y sus contenedores estaban intactos. De principio a fin, contando las misiones de suministro, una misión a Marte dura unos tres años. De hecho, ya había material de la misión Ares 3 en camino cuando la tripulación de la Ares 2 todavía estaba regresando a casa. El elemento más importante de los suministros de avanzadilla, por supuesto, era el VAM. El vehículo de ascenso desde Marte. En él volveríamos a la Hermes una vez terminadas las operaciones de superficie. El VAM aterrizó con suavidad (a diferencia del festival de rebotes de los otros suministros). Por supuesto, se mantenía en comunicación constante con Houston, y si hubiera tenido problemas, habríamos pasado de largo Marte y proseguido sin siquiera pisar su superficie.

Habíamos descendido a marte sin problemas y estuvimos en el habitad segura por 3 días hasta que se detectó una enorme tormenta de polvo que nos obligó a abandonar el habitad y tomar el VAM e irnos al planeta tierra antes de lo esperado, pero durante el ingreso a la nave me atravesó la antena principal de comunicaciones de nuestro habitad en marte, el soporte vital de mi traje dejo de funcionar la tripulación tenia razones para darme por muerto ellos no tenían forma de saber que la vaina del rey de los caballeros me curaría de cualquier herida

La antena había tenido fuerza suficiente para atravesar el traje y mi costado, pero se había detenido en mi pelvis. Así que solo había un agujero en el traje (y uno en mí, por supuesto). El impacto me había derribado y me había hecho rodar por una empinada cuesta. De alguna manera aterricé boca abajo, la antena se dobló en un ángulo muy oblicuo y retorció el agujero del traje, sellándolo débilmente.

La sangre que me manaba copiosamente de la herida alcanzó el agujero del traje y el agua que contenía se evaporó rápidamente debido a la circulación de aire y la baja presión. Quedó un residuo espeso.

La sangre que siguió llegando también se redujo a pasta y terminó por sellar el agujero y reducir el escape hasta un punto que el traje era capaz de compensar. El traje cumplió con su función de manera admirable.

Al registrar el descenso de presión, se estuvo rellenando constantemente con aire de mi depósito de nitrógeno para equilibrar la presión interna con la externa. Cuando el escape se volvió controlable, el traje solo tuvo que introducir lentamente aire nuevo para compensar el perdido. Al cabo de un rato, los absorbedores de CO2 (dióxido de carbono) del traje se agotaron.

Ese es realmente el factor que limita el soporte vital: la cuestión no es la cantidad de oxígeno que llevas, sino la cantidad de CO2 que puedes eliminar. En el Hab tengo un oxigenador, un gran aparato que descompone el CO2 para recuperar el oxígeno.

Pero los trajes espaciales hay que poder llevarlos puestos, así que utilizan un proceso de absorción química simple con filtros descartables. Había estado dormido el tiempo suficiente para que mis filtros estuvieran inservibles.

El traje percibió este problema y entró en un modo de emergencia que los ingenieros llaman «de sangradura». Sin forma de eliminar el CO2, el traje deliberadamente soltó aire a la atmósfera marciana y se rellenó con nitrógeno.

Entre el escape y la sangradura, no tardó en quedarse sin nitrógeno. No le quedaba más que mi depósito de oxígeno, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para mantenerme vivo. Empezó a rellenarse con oxígeno puro.

En ese momento corrí el riesgo de morir por la toxicidad del oxígeno, porque su elevada saturación amenazaba con quemarme el sistema nervioso, los pulmones y los ojos.

Una muerte irónica para alguien metido en un traje espacial no estanco: por demasiado oxígeno.

La cantidad de entrenamiento para una misión espacial es asombrosa. Me había pasado una semana en la Tierra practicando simulacros de emergencias con el traje espacial. Sabía qué hacer.

Buscando cuidadosamente en el lateral del casco, cogí el kit de reparación de fugas. Es un simple embudo con una válvula en el extremo estrecho y una resina increíblemente pegajosa en el extremo ancho.

La idea es poner el extremo ancho sobre un agujero, de modo que el aire pueda escapar por la válvula abierta del extremo fino para que la resina selle bien el agujero. Luego cierras la válvula y adiós fuga. Lo complicado era extraer la antena.

Tiré de ella con decisión, estremeciéndome porque la repentina bajada de presión me mareó y la herida del costado me hizo gritar de dolor.

Cubrí con el kit de fuga el agujero y lo sellé. Resistió. El traje suplió el aire que faltaba con más oxígeno. Leyendo los indicadores del brazo, vi que había alcanzado un 85% de saturación.

Para que sirva de referencia, la atmósfera de la Tierra tiene alrededor de un 21% de oxígeno.

No me ocurriría nada siempre y cuando no pasara demasiado tiempo sometido a aquellas condiciones.

Llegue arrastrándome al habitad e intente desesperadamente comunicarme ignorando que la antena que me atravesó era la necesaria para comunicarme con la tripulación de la Hermes, suerte rango emiya

Cuando fuji-nee se entere de que estoy muerto se pondrá muy triste en primer lugar porque no le dije a donde me iba después de terminar mis estudios, creo que ella hizo una comparación conmigo y kiritugu sobre eso, él también me dejaba a mí y a fuji-nee solo para realizar viajes al extranjero creo que fuji-nee se volvió profesora de inglés solo para poder ir con el pero él nunca la llevo, en la torre del reloj pude enterarme de que illya von einzberg era en realidad una hija de kiritsugu y que el intentaba recuperarla pero nunca lo logro, el saberlo me hizo recordad cada noche el momento en el que Gilgamesh le arrancaba el corazón, que clase de héroe quería ser si no había podido salvar a mi propia hermana

Así que esta es la situación. Estoy atrapado en Marte. No tengo forma de comunicarme con la Hermes ni con la Tierra. Todos piensan que estoy muerto. Estoy en un Habitad diseñado para durar treinta días. Si el oxigenador se rompe, me asfixiaré. Si el purificador de agua se rompe, moriré de sed. Si el Habitad pierde estanqueidad, más o menos explotaré. Si no ocurre ninguna de esas cosas, finalmente me quedaré sin comida y moriré de hambre.

Así que sí. Estoy jodido.

Centro de prensa de la nasa:

Damas y caballeros de la prensa hoy reunidos mi nombre es teddy sanders director de la nada y queremos comunicarles que por dificultades para poder completar la misión en marte los astronautas de la misión ares 3 han emprendido un viaje de vuelta a la tierra, pero lamentablemente informarles que el astronauta de origen japonés conocido como shirou emiya ha fallecido

Toda la prensa de la habitación se pone de pie y estalla en preguntas para los funcionarios de la nasa

Fuyuki

Mi nombre es Taiga Fujimura y desayuno junto a mi antigua estudiante sakura matou en la antigua casa del niño que alguna vez cuide su nombre era shirou emiya y siempre me preparaba comidas deliciosas lo extraño mucho, siempre crei que se daría cuenta del amor de sakura y se casarían, pero él se fue con otra mujer a Londres

Sakura matou comenzó a vivir en la casa de shirou luego de que me confesara que era abusada por su hermano, ella ya tenía las dudas por las constantes peleas que tenían shirou y shinji en su tiempo en la secundaria y por algunos moretones que tenía ella de vez en cuando

Pero nunca espero que ella fuera abusada sexualmente por su hermano, ella lo denuncio a la policía y shinji sorpresivamente admitió todo el cargo por los que se le acuso, el realmente se veía arrepentido y me pidió que le agradeciera a shirou por salvarlo no se a que se refería, pero lo que los policías encontraron cuando le hicieron un chequeo médico a sakura fue espantoso al parecer los daños a su útero fueron masivos, y tenía rastros de parásitos, sakura confeso que era abusada por su abuelo desde niña con gusanos con qué propósito nunca lo sabré y no quiero pensarlo, el anciano degenerado desapareció del país sin dejar rastro alguno solo se esfumo

Shirou era la esperanza de la niña y aún tenía una ligera esperanza de que el destino lo volviera a unir, mientras veíamos las noticias sobre la nasa y la misión de ares 3, Japón ha seguido la cobertura completamente desde que se supo que un japonés iba a caminar sobre marte, no podíamos con la sorpresa cuando nos enteramos que el astronauta japonés era shirou, ahora todos aquí en Japón lo admiran y lo ven como un héroe nacional y un ejemplo a seguir

Incluso yo me hice algo famoso como la maestra del primer japonés que llego a otro planeta, pero me congele cuando dijeron que había muerto, no era posible shirou no podía morir, sé que sobrevivió a aquel incendio y estoy segura de que él está vivo

Habitad de la misión ares 3 en marte:

Estaba paseándome por el habitad revisando todo el alimento que tenía disponible y llevando registro de el para racionarlo se supone que la próxima misión de la nasa ares 4 llegara en 4 años y tengo que buscar la manera de aguantar todo ese tiempo, por fortuna cuando revisaba los alimentos encontré patatas y surgió en mí una brillante idea

Haber recapitulemos, la misión ares 3 duraría 31 dias y la nasa por seguridad envió comida para 68 dias y 6 personas así que como ahora estoy solo me va a durar 300 dias aunque podrían ser 400 si la raciono correctamente, asique he de buscar la manera de cultivar alimento para 3 años en un planeta donde no crece nada, por suerte todo el viaje de la tierra hasta marte me la pase leyendo libros sobre botánica y pensé en maneras de usar las runas que aprendí en la torre del reloj para mejorar cultivos, marte prepárate a sentir el poder de mi magia botánica

Camine con mi traje de exploración por la superficie de marte hasta la parte trasera del habitad donde se hallaba el contenedor de desperdicios básicamente un gran contenedor de excremento que me serviría para generar fertilizante para poder cultivar papas

También realice análisis estructurar en todos los aparatos del habitad y realice reparaciones en todo lo que estuviera dañado, siento que es menos agotador usar mis circuitos mágicos en marte que en la tierra talvez este planeta tenga mejores líneas ley que el planeta tierra, los geólogos de la misión encontraron muchas gemas acá en marte no se las pudieron llevar en el Hermes y las dejaron en el habitad talvez me sea útil revisarlas después de todo aún tengo la cresta mágica de los tosaka que me dio rin talvez un poco destrozada por la batalla con Gilgamesh pero aun funcional

Tome la habitación que usábamos para almacenar cosas personales e informes de la misión y los tire afuera del habitad para despejar la habitación y preparar mi invernadero rúnico

Dia 7

Ha pasado un día desde que quede atrapado en marte y mi invernadero está casi listo no he dormido nada y como voy a dormir si en 24 horas sale 2 veces el sol aquí en marte

Use la tierra de marte y la mescle con los excrementos de la tripulación para generar la tierra necesaria para cultivar use runas para conservar el agua alrededor de los cultivos, pero no tengo agua para mantenerlos cada metro cuadrado de tierra cultivable necesitara al menos 40 litros de agua para que sea fértil no puedo mantener los cultivos con mi agua porque yo moriría deshidratado antes de que llegara la ayuda por suerte conozco la receta para generar agua

Coges hidrogeno añades oxígeno y lo quemas, usando parte de repuesto del VAM dejadas atrás logre crear un separador del h2o del 02 con hidracina y pasándola por un catalizador de iridio pasando el hidrogeno a un espacio pequeño y quemarlo por suerte en la historia de la humanidad nunca ha pasado nada malo cuando se le ha prendido fuero al hidrogeno ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Tenía que mantener el fuego encendido podría proyectar un noble phantom para encenderlo, pero no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, aunque la presencia de gaia y alaya fueran inexistente en este planeta mis propias reservas de mana se acabarían pero en la nasa prohíben llevar al espacio cualquier cosa que pudiera quemarse excepto los objetos personales asi que decidi prenderle fuego a los objetos religiosos de la tripulación de todas formas la iglesia me consideraba un hereje por mi mármol de realidad

Ok, el primer intento fue un desastre, al parecer usar la espada del emperador nero claudius para prenderle fuego a una simple cruz es demasiado fuego(la iglesia me cazara aún más cuando se entere que le prendí fuego a sus ídolos en marte), escuche que el tipo le prendió fuego a toda roma que clase de cara debería haber tenido una persona así

Mi segundo intento fue un completo éxito, un dato curioso así se inventó el combustible de las naves espaciales, 5 personas intentaban quemar combustibles para cuetes en su residencia y la hicieron estallar, en lugar de expulsarlos los enviaron a una granja cercana y los animaron a seguir trabajando y ahora estados unidos tiene un programa espacial

dia 16

Las plantas al fin comienzan a crecer, las runas médicas que aprendí parecieran acelerar el proceso también eh estado practicando mi magia mis proyecciones duran mucho más que en la tierra, siento que soy más fuerte aquí, eh usado mi análisis estructural (que ha mejorado mucho desde que he estado aquí) en las gemas y he realizado descubrimientos asombrosos sobre cómo se formaron aparentemente muchos de los componentes de la tierra venían de marte, tal como lo indicaba esa teoría que no recuerdo su nombre creo que era panspermia o algo así, talvez el planeta marte alguna vez fue como la tierra y si es así ¿podría volver a serlo?

Houston, Texas

Mi nombre es vincent kapoor director de las misiones a marte y estoy horrorizado porque hoy fui a pedirle acceso a los satélites orbitando marte a teddy Sanders para saber cuáles de nuestros activos aún quedaban intactos, mi intención era intentar enviar una misión ares 6 con mucha menor equitación porque un quedaban recursos de la ares 3, convencí a teddy de que la ares 6 recuperaría el cadáver de emiya shirou y lo llevaríamos a ser enterrado en Japón, sin duda no esperaba la sorpresa que nos encontraríamos

Mi nombre es Mindy Park y miraba al cielo. Tenía poco más que hacer. El turno de las tres de la mañana era bastante aburrido. Solo un constante flujo de café la mantenía despierta.

Monitorizar el estado de los satélites en torno a Marte me había parecido una propuesta emocionante cuando acepte el traslado. Sin embargo, los satélites se cuidaban solos.

Mi trabajo consistía en enviar mensajes de correo electrónico cuando había imágenes disponibles.

Licenciada en ingeniería mecánica —murmure— y trabajo en un fotomatón abierto toda la noche(Un fotomatón es una cabina automática para obtener fotografías de forma instantánea) —Tomó un sorbo de café.

Un destello en la pantalla anunció que otro grupo de imágenes estaba listo para enviar.

Miró el nombre de la orden de trabajo. Venkat Kapoor. Envié los datos directamente al servidor interno y escribió un mensaje al doctor Kapoor

.Al introducir la latitud y la longitud del punto donde había sido tomada la fotografía, reconocí las coordenadas. «31,2° N, 28,5° O… Acidalia Planitia… ¿La misión Ares 3. Picada por la curiosidad, miró la primera de las diecisiete imágenes.

Como sospechaba era la ubicación de la Ares 3. Había oído que iban a fotografiarla. Ligeramente avergonzada de mí misma, estudió la foto en busca de algún indicio de la presencia del cadáver de emiya shirou .

Al cabo de un minuto de búsqueda infructuosa, me sentí al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada.

Continuó estudiando la imagen. El Habitad estaba intacto; el doctor Kapoor estaría contento de verlo. me llevó la taza de café a los labios y me quedó de piedra. —¡Oh! —murmure para mis adentros—. abrí la intranet de la NASA y navegó por el sitio concretamente hasta las misiones Ares.

Tras una breve investigación, cogí el teléfono. —Soy Mindy Park, de SatCon. Necesito los diarios de la misión Ares 3, ¿dónde puedo conseguirlos? Ajá…, ajá… Vale, gracias. Después de pasar un rato más en la intranet, me recoste en la silla.

Ya no necesitaba el café para mantenerse despierta. Cogí el teléfono otra vez. —Hola. ¿Seguridad? Soy Mindy Park, de SatCon. Necesito el teléfono de contacto de emergencia del doctor Venkat Kapoor… Sí, es una emergencia.

Me movía nerviosa en el asiento cuando entró Venkat.

Que el director de operaciones de Marte visitara SatCon era inusual.

Verlo en tejanos y camiseta era más inusual todavía. —¿Eres Mindy Park? —me preguntó con el ceño de un hombre que ha dormido dos horas.

—Sí —repuse temblando—. Siento haberle despertado.

—Supongo que tienes una buena razón…

—Bueno… —dijo ella, bajando la mirada—. Bueno, sí. Las imágenes que pidió. Eh… Venga y mire. Venkat acercó otra silla al puesto de trabajo de Mindy y se sentó. —¿Se trata del cadáver de emiya? ¿Por eso me ha despertado?

—No —dijo ella—. Bueno…, eh. —Gimió por su propia torpeza e indicó la pantalla.

Venkat estudió la imagen. —Parece que el Habitad está de una pieza. Eso es una buena noticia.

Los paneles solares parecen en buen estado. Los vehículos de superficie también están bien. Falta la antena parabólica principal. No es ninguna sorpresa

. ¿Cuál es la gran emergencia? —Bueno… —dijo ella, tocando la pantalla con un dedo—. Eso.

Venkat se acercó y miró con más atención. Justo debajo del Hab, al lado de los vehículos de superficie, había dos círculos blancos en la arena. —Vaya. Parece lona del Hab.

Tal vez no esté tan bien después de todo. Supongo que se soltaron trozos y… —Hum —lo interrumpió ella—. Parecen las tiendas de campaña del vehículo de superficie.

Venkat miró otra vez. —Eh, probablemente. —¿Quién las ha instalado? —preguntó Mindy. Venkat se encogió de hombros. —La comandante Lewis probablemente ordenó que las desplegaran durante la evacuación.

No fue mala idea tener refugios de emergencia preparados por si el VAM no funcionaba y fallaba el Hab. —Sí, ya —dijo Mindy, abriendo un documento en su ordenador—. Estos son los diarios completos de la misión desde dia 1 hasta el dia 6. Desde el aterrizaje del VDM hasta la salida de emergencia del VAM.

—Bien, ¿y? —Los he leído. Varias veces. Nunca montaron las tiendas. —Se le quebró la voz en la última palabra. —Bueno, eh… —Venkat frunció el entrecejo—. Obviamente lo hicieron pero no lo apuntaron en el diario.

—¿Montaron dos tiendas de emergencia y no se lo dijeron a nadie? —Eso no tiene mucho sentido, no. Quizá la tormenta afectó a los vehículos de superficie y se desplegaron solas.

—Entonces, ¿después de autodesplegarse se separaron de los vehículos de superficie y se alinearon a veinte metros de distancia? Venkat volvió a mirar la imagen. —Bueno, obviamente se desplegaron de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué están limpias las placas solares? —dije luchando por contener las lágrimas—. Hubo una tormenta de arena tremenda. ¿Por qué no están cubiertas de arena?

—¿Un buen viento podría haberlas limpiado? —sugirió Venkat, inseguro.

—¿He mencionado que no he visto el cadáver de emiya? —dije, gimoteando. Venkat miró la foto con unos ojos como platos.

—Oh… —dijo en un susurro—. Oh, Dios… Mindy se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó en silencio.

—Joder —masculló Annie Montrose—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Teddy miró a su directora de relaciones con los medios desde detrás del inmaculado escritorio de roble de su despacho.

—Eso no ayuda, Annie. —Se volvió hacia su director de operaciones de Marte—. ¿Hasta qué punto estás seguro de esto?

—Casi al cien por cien —repuso Venkat.

—¡Joder! —repitió Annie. Teddy desplazó una carpeta ligeramente hacia la derecha de su escritorio para alinearla con la almohadilla del ratón.

—Es lo que hay. Debemos afrontarlo

. —¿Tienes alguna idea de la tormenta de mierda que va a generar esto? — repuso ella—.

Tú no te enfrentas a esos malditos periodistas a diario. ¡Yo sí!

—Vamos paso a paso —dijo Teddy—.

Venk, ¿qué te hace estar seguro de que sigue vivo?

—Para empezar, no hay cadáver —explicó Venkat—. Además, las tiendas están montadas y las placas solares fotovoltaicas limpias. Por cierto, podéis darle las gracias a Mindy Park, de SatCon, por fijarse en todo eso.

Sin embargo, su cadáver podría haber sido enterrado por la tormenta del dia 6, las tiendas podrían haberse desplegado solas y el viento podría haberlas movido. Un viento de 30 km/h tiempo después habría bastado para limpiar las placas solares, pero no habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrar consigo la arena. No es probable, pero es posible

. Así que he pasado las últimas horas comprobando cuanto he podido.

La comandante Lewis hizo dos salidas en el vehículo de superficie 2. La segunda en sol 5. Según los diarios, después de regresar, lo conectó al Hab para recargarlo.

El vehículo no volvió a usarse y, trece horas después, evacuaron.

Deslizó una foto por el escritorio hacia Teddy. —Esta es una de las imágenes tomadas anoche. Como puedes ver, el vehículo de superficie 2 está lejos del Hab.

El puerto de carga se encuentra en su parte delantera y el cable no es tan largo. Teddy giró la imagen con aire ausente para ponerla en paralelo con el borde del escritorio.

Debió de aparcarlo de cara al Hab o no habría podido conectarlo —dijo—. Lo han movido desde sol 5. —Sí —dijo Venkat, deslizando otra imagen hacia Teddy

Pero esta es la prueba definitiva. En la parte inferior derecha de la foto se ve el VDM. Lo han desmontado. Estoy seguro de que no lo habrían hecho sin decírnoslo.

Y la clave está en la parte derecha de la imagen, en los montantes del tren de aterrizaje del VAM. Parece que han quitado el depósito de combustible, dañándolos considerablemente en el proceso. No hay forma de que eso ocurriera antes del despegue. Habría puesto demasiado en peligro el VAM para que Lewis lo permitiera.

—¡Eh! —dijo Annie—. ¿Por qué no hablamos con Lewis? Vamos al centro de comunicaciones y se lo preguntamos directamente. En lugar de responder, Venkat miró a Teddy con gesto conocedor.

—Porque si emiya realmente está vivo —dijo este último—, no queremos que la tripulación de la Ares 3 se entere.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Annie—. ¿Cómo es posible que no se lo digas?

—Les quedan otros diez meses de viaje de regreso a casa —le explicó Teddy —. Un viaje espacial es peligroso. Necesitan estar atentos, no distraídos.

Están tristes por haber perdido a un miembro de la tripulación, pero estarían desolados si descubrieran que lo abandonaron vivo. Annie miró a Venkat.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Es evidente —dijo Venkat—. Dejemos que afronten este trauma emocional cuando no estén viajando en una nave espacial.

—Esto será lo más comentado desde el éxito de la misión Apolo 11 —dijo Annie—. ¿Cómo se lo ocultarás? Teddy se encogió de hombros. —Fácil. Controlamos todas las comunicaciones con ellos.

—Joder —dijo Annie, abriendo el portátil—. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo público? —¿Qué opinas tú? —le preguntó él a su vez. —Hum —dijo Annie—. Podemos retener las fotos veinticuatro horas antes de que nos exijan su publicación.

Tendremos que adjuntar una declaración. No queremos que sea la gente la que lo descubra. Pareceríamos gilipollas. —De acuerdo —coincidió Teddy—, prepara una declaración. —¡Qué divertido! —refunfuñó ella. —¿Qué haremos luego? —le preguntó Teddy a Venkat. —El primer paso es la comunicación —dijo Venkat—.

De las fotos se deduce que la antena de comunicación está destrozada. Necesitamos una forma de hablar con él.

Cuando hablemos, podremos valorar la situación y hacer planes. —Muy bien —dijo Teddy—. Ponte a ello. Coge a quien te plazca de cualquier departamento. Invierte todas las horas extra que quieras.

Encuentra la forma de hablar con él. Será tu único trabajo a partir de ahora. —Entendido. —Asegúrate de que nadie se entere de esto hasta que lo anunciemos, Annie. —Bien —convino ella—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Solo nosotros tres y Mindy Park, de SatCon —dijo Venkat. —Hablaré con ella —dijo Annie.

pero si no me fallan los cálculos está condenado a morir de hambre antes de que podamos ayudarle. No estoy ansioso por tener esa conversación con su familia. —Joder —dijo Annie pensativamente.

—¿Nada? ¿Nada en absoluto? —gruñó Venkat—. ¿Me tomas el pelo? Tienes a veinte expertos trabajando en esto desde hace doce horas.

Tenemos una red de comunicaciones que vale miles de millones de dólares. ¿No se os ocurre ninguna forma de hablar con él?

Los dos hombres sentados en la oficina de Venkat se movieron nerviosos en la silla. —No tiene radio —dijo Chuck. —En realidad —dijo Morris—, tiene radio, pero no tiene antena.

—La cuestión es que, sin antena —continuó Chuck—, una señal tendría que ser tremendamente intensa… —Tan intensa como para desintegrar palomas —sugirió Morris. —… para que llegara hasta él —terminó Chuck. —Hemos tenido en cuenta los satélites marcianos —dijo Morris—. Están más cerca. Pero los cálculos no salen

. Incluso el transmisor del SuperSurveyor 3, que es el más potente, tendría que serlo catorce veces más… —Diecisiete veces —lo corrigió Chuck. —Catorce veces —insistió Morris. —No, son diecisiete.

Te olvidas del amperaje mínimo para que los calentadores mantengan el… —Chicos —los interrumpió Venkat—. Me hago una idea. —Lo siento. —Lo siento. —Lamento estar de mal humor —dijo Venkat—.

Anoche solo dormí dos horas. —No pasa nada —dijo Morris. —Es totalmente comprensible —comentó Chuck . —Vale —dijo Venkat—.

Explicadme cómo una simple tormenta de arena nos ha dejado sin posibilidad alguna de hablar con la misión Ares 3.

—Por falta de imaginación —dijo Chuck. —No lo previeron —convino Morris. —¿Cuántos sistemas de comunicación de reserva tiene una misión Ares? — preguntó Venkat.

—Cuatro —dijo Chuck. —Tres —dijo Morris. —No, son cuatro —lo corrigió Chuck. —Ha dicho sistemas de reserva —insistió Morris—. Eso significa que el principal no se incluye. —Oh, vale. Tres. —Así que cuatro sistemas en total, pues —dijo Venkat—. Explicadme cómo hemos perdido los cuatro. —Bueno —dijo Chuck—. El principal utilizaba la gran antena parabólica.

La antena se voló con la tormenta. El resto de los equipos de reserva estaban en el VAM. —Sí —concedió Morris—. El VAM es como una máquina de comunicación. Puede hablar con la Tierra, la Hermes, incluso con los satélites que orbitan alrededor de Marte si hace falta. Y tiene tres sistemas independientes para garantizar que nada inferior al impacto de un meteoro pueda impedir la comunicación. —El problema —dijo Chuck— es que la comandante Lewis y los demás se llevaron el VAM cuando se marcharon. —Así que de cuatro sistemas de comunicación independientes queda uno, y está roto —concluyó Morris.

Venkat se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —¿Cómo podemos superar este inconveniente? Chuck se encogió de hombros. —No se nos ocurrió nunca que alguien estaría en Marte sin un VAM.

—Me refiero a que, ¡venga ya! —dijo Morris—. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso se dé? Chuck se volvió hacia él. —Hay una posibilidad entre tres de que suceda, basándonos en datos empíricos, lo que, bien pensado, no es demasiado halagüeño. Para que eso ocurriera a alguien tendría que tener una suerte espantosa ¿cómo alguien con una suerte así no le ha pasado ninguna experiencia cercana a la muerte hasta este punto de su vida?

Sala de prensa de la nasa:

Iba a ser duro y Annie lo sabía.

No solo tenía que entonar el mayor mea culpa de la historia de la NASA, sino que cada segundo de lo que dijera sería permanentemente recordado.

Millones de personas serían testigos una y otra vez de cada movimiento de sus brazos, su expresión facial y su entonación.

No solo inmediatamente, en la prensa, sino también en las décadas venideras.

Cada documental sobre la situación de emiya shirou incluiría ese clip.

Estaba segura de que cuando subiera al estrado esta preocupación no se le notaría en absoluto.

Gracias a todos por venir después de avisarlos con tan corto margen de tiempo —dijo a los periodistas reunidos—. Tenemos que hacer un anuncio importante. Si hacen el favor de tomar asiento…

—¿De qué se trata, Annie? —preguntó Bryan Hess, de la NBC—. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a la Hermes? —Por favor, tomen asiento —repitió Annie.

Los periodistas se agolparon y hablaron entre sí un ratito hasta que finalmente se acomodaron en los asientos

Se trata de un anuncio breve pero muy importante —dijo Annie—. No responderé ninguna pregunta en esta ocasión, pero daremos una conferencia de prensa con preguntas y respuestas dentro de aproximadamente una hora.

Recientemente hemos revisado imágenes satelitales de Marte y hemos confirmado que el astronauta emiya shirou está vivo.

(Después de un segundo entero de completo silencio, la sala se convirtió en un caos)

Una semana después, el asombroso anuncio seguía siendo noticia de portada en todas las cadenas de noticias del mundo

Me estoy hartando de dar conferencias de prensa todos los días —le susurró Venkat a Annie

Yo me estoy hartando de dar conferencias de prensa a todas horas —le respondió Annie también susurrando

(Los dos estaban con un selecto grupo de gerentes y ejecutivos de la NASA, en la pequeña tribuna de la sala de prensa. Se enfrentaban a un ejército mucho más grande que el de iskandar pero este ejercito era de reporteros hambrientos, desesperados por cualquier migaja de información nueva.)

Lo siento, llego tarde —dijo Teddy, entrando por la puerta lateral

—En los nueve días transcurridos desde el anuncio de que emiya shirou ha sobrevivido hemos recibido un generoso apoyo de todos los sectores —comenzó —. Estamos aprovechándolo de todas las formas posibles.

(Una risita recorrió la sala)

Ayer, a petición nuestra, toda la red SETI se concentró en Marte por si emiya estaba enviando una señal de radio débil. Resultó que no, pero eso indica el grado de compromiso de todos en ayudarnos

La opinión pública está sensibilizada y haremos lo posible para mantener a todos informados.

Recientemente me he enterado de que la CNN dedicará un segmento de programación diario de media hora para informar sobre esta cuestión.

Asignaremos varios miembros de nuestro equipo de relaciones con los medios a dicho programa, para que el público reciba la última información lo más deprisa posible.

Hay muchas preguntas en el aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá? ¿Cuánta comida le queda? ¿Podrá rescatarlo la misión Ares 4? ¿Cómo hablar con él?

No puedo prometer el éxito de su rescate, pero sí esto: el único objetivo de la NASA será traer a emiya shirou a casa. Esa será nuestra mayor preocupación y nuestra única obsesión hasta que esté de vuelta en la Tierra o se confirme su muerte en Marte.

—Bonito discurso —le dijo Venkat al entrar en su oficina.

—He dicho en serio todas y cada una de mis palabras —dijo Teddy.

—Oh, lo sé. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Venk? —

Tengo una idea. Bueno, el JPL[1] tiene una idea. Yo soy el mensajero. —Me gustan las ideas. —Teddy le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

Venkat se sentó. —Podemos rescatarlo con la misión Ares 4.

Es muy arriesgado.

Hemos planteado la idea a la tripulación de la Ares 4 y no solo están deseando hacerlo, sino que insisten en ello.

—Por supuesto —dijo Teddy—. Los astronautas están inherentemente locos, y son realmente nobles a veces creo que estamos seleccionando a cualquier ser humano con un deseo de llegar a ser un héroe de la justicia o algo asi

¿Cuál es la idea? —Bueno, está en fase incipiente, pero el JPL cree que se puede usar el VDM para salvarlo.

—La misión Ares 4 ni siquiera ha despegado. ¿Por qué usar un VDM? ¿Por qué no algo mejor? —No tenemos tiempo de construir una nave a medida.

En realidad, ni siquiera sobrevivirá hasta la llegada de la Ares 4, pero ese es un problema distinto.

—Bueno, háblame del VDM.

—El JPL lo desmonta, elimina algo de peso y le añade depósitos de combustible.

La tripulación de la Ares 4 aterriza en el mismo lugar que aterrizó la Ares 3 de manera muy eficiente.

Luego, quemando a tope, y me refiero a quemar a tope, despegan otra vez. No pueden volver a la órbita, pero sí llegar al

emplazamiento de la Ares 4 siguiendo una trayectoria lateral. Eso es, bueno…, aterrador. Luego tendrán un VAM.

—¿Cómo van a eliminar peso? —preguntó Teddy—. ¿No es ya lo más ligero que puede ser? —

Sacando material de seguridad y emergencia.

—Maravilloso —dijo Teddy—. Así que vamos a arriesgar la vida de seis personas más.

—Sí —dijo Venkat—.

Sería más seguro dejar la tripulación de la misión Ares 4 a salvo en la Hermes y enviar solo al piloto en el VDM.

Pero eso implicaría renunciar a la misión, y prefieren arriesgarse a morir.

—Son astronautas —dijo Teddy.

—Son astronautas —confirmó Venkat.

—Bueno. Es una idea ridícula y nunca la aprobaré.

—La trabajaremos más —dijo Venkat—. Trataremos de hacerla más segura.

—Hazlo. ¿Alguna idea para mantenerlo vivo cuatro años?

—No. —Trabaja en eso también.

—Lo haré —dijo Venkat. Teddy giró en su silla y miró al cielo por la ventana.

(Estaba anocheciendo)

—¿Cómo será estar atrapado allí? —reflexionó—. Cree que está completamente solo, que todos nos hemos olvidado de él. ¿Qué clase de efecto surte eso en la psique de un hombre? —Se volvió hacia Venkat—. Me pregunto qué estará pensando ahora mismo.

Mientras tanto en marte

Como es que taiga podía comer la misma cantidad de alimento que saber, es que era una humana común y corriente, no tiene sentido

Terminé de fabricar agua hace tiempo. Ya no corro peligro de volar en pedazos. Las patatas crecen bien. Nada ha conspirado para matarme desde hace semanas y leer los archivos personales de mis compañeros me mantiene inquietantemente más entretenido de lo que debiera. Las cosas están estables aquí en Marte

Es hora de empezar a pensar a largo plazo

Aunque encuentre una forma de informar a la NASA de que estoy vivo, no hay garantía de que puedan salvarme. Necesito ser proactivo. Necesito pensar en cómo acceder a la misión Ares 4 podría crear una antena con mi magia, pero el habitad no tiene una antena de repuesto en los registros sería demasiado sospechoso

La siguiente misión a marte aterrizara a 3200 kilometros de aqui, aunque el terreno sea nivelado porque estamos en una planicie mi única opción para llegar haya es usar un vehículo de superficie, y no están diseñados para viajes larguísimos.

Tendré que ingeniármela de alguna forma

Noticieros japones

Desde que la noticia del astronauta japones emiya shirou dejo varias muestras de esperma en Londres el gobierno japones ha repatriado las muestras restantes, al parecer los bancos de esperma en Londres le pagaban al astronauta emiya por ser un donante, se cree que el dinero fue usado en pagar sus estudios, en cuanto la existencia de las muestras se hiso conocida un gran numero de mujeres de Londres ha decidido inseminarse mientras que el gobierno pidió repatriar las muestras restantes para ayudar el decrecimiento poblacional de la nación

Las muestras fueran repatriadas las muestras y cerca de 2 millones de mujeres han decidido inseminarse artificialmente dando paso al mayor crecimiento poblacional de Japón en décadas

Punto de vista de sakura

Desde que supe que existía la posibilidad de tener un hijo de sempai decidí inseminarme con su semilla, no podría llevar a ningún hijo que no fuera de él, aun si él se convirtió el amante de mi hermana

La situación es bastante complicada debido al constante abuso por parte de los familiares de mi abuelo mi útero estaba destrozado, pero pude quedar embarazada

Pero el embarazo tendrá complicaciones y tendre que estar recostada la mayor parte de el, aun asi sentir que tengo al hijo de sempai creciendo en mi interior me hace sentir una felicidad enorme

Me pregunto qué dirá fujimura sensei cuando le cuente que tendré al hijo de sempai

torre del reloj punto de vista de saber

eh estado buscando comida decente en Londres desde que shirou tuvo que huir, lo extraño mucho la comida no sabe bien si no es el quien la prepara

recientemente eh estado ayudando a rin a llevar cosas a la torre del reloj

se ha gastado bastante dinero en joyas dice que necesita seguir trabajando para conseguir mas mana para sostenerme realmente era más fácil para ella cuando estaba shirou

también me encontré con una chica que parecía odiarme al principio su nombre era gray tenia mi lanza rongomynia le pedí que me la devolviera y acepto con gusto, al parecer le causaba desgrado tener mi mismo rostro y mi lanza incluso en esta época mi propio legado me repudia tal como lo hizo mordred

me pregunto de ¿haber tenido un bebe con shirou el también me odiaría?

Me encontré con una amiga de la torre del reloj luvia, ella parece ser la rival de rin en todo

Recientemente me entere de su parte que quien revelo el secreto del mármol de realidad de shirou fue rin, no sabia si creerle al principio por lo que le preguntare directamente a rin

Luvia se ha ofrecido a darme mana sin pedirme nada a cambio en varias ocasiones, pero ahora no podría darme más mana

Me sorprendió el saber que estaba embarazada, ella solo me dijo que era inseminación artificial

Me parece un concepto demasiado extraño el saber que una mujer pueda procrear sin un hombre, ella paso horas explicándome que la inseminación artificial no era tener sexo con una maquina y que, si había un hombre que la embarazaba solo que sin contacto sexual, cuando le pregunte si sabia quien era el donante ella me dijo que era un secreto

Por ahora estaba en el departamento de rin en la torre del reloj a la espera de ella para confrontarla

Punto de vista de shirou

Aun sigo buscando la manera de llegar al punto del ares 4, tengo que lograr vivir 50 días en un vehículo de exploración

Entonces frente a esta difícil situación solo me queda una opción, aplicar la ciencia con todo lo que tengo

He realizado varios viajes de prueba y marte de noche debe ser el lugar mas frio en el que he dormido aun dentro del vehículo la temperatura es demasiado baja

Logre duplicar la duración de la batería sacrificando la calefacción

Si uso la calefacción sacrificare la mitad de mi batería todos los días de viaje, pero si no voy a morir lento por las leyes de la termodinámica

Ahora me encantaría resolver este problema peo lamentablemente mis pelotas se congelaron

Tendré que regresar al habitad

La buena noticia es que tal vez tenga la solución a mi problema de calefacción

La mala noticia es que tendrá que extraer el generador termoeléctrico de radioisótopos

Si mal no recuerdo en mi capacitación una de las lecciones tenia el titulo de no extraigas la enorme caja de plutonio shirou

Lo sé, el plutonio será bueno para las naves espaciales, pero si se perforan cerca de un humano, adiós humano

Por eso lo enterramos cuando llegamos y le pusimos una pequeña bandera para jamás cometer el estúpido error de acercarnos a él por accidente

Pero mientras no lo rompa…

Casi digo que todo saldrá bien en voz alta, pero oigan lo importante es que el frio ya ha desaparecido y claro tengo que pensar en el hecho de que tengo una buena temperatura porque tengo un isotopo radioactivo en descomposición a mis espaldas, pero ahora tengo problemas más grandes que resolver

Ya he buscado en cada archivo personal de la tripulación y nadie trajo música que no sea disco es acaso que llegue a marte con un grupo de astronautas de los 70 creo que no puedo mantenerme cuerdo con esa música

Este es el primer capitulo espero que les agrade y déjenme toda la critica posible para seguir mejorando aunque la situación de shirou es seria quiero que tenga mucho alivio cómico tanto en la trama principal como en las secundarias


	2. Chapter 2

Torre del reloj

punto de vista de rin

Que demonios ha estado pasando en la torre del reloj desde hace un tiempo han llegado masivas cartas de mujeres que se tomaran descansos para cuidar de sus embarazos, los magos me miran extraño y no se si es porque soy la única mujer no embarazada en la torre del reloj o es porque lleve tanto tiempo aguantando a Kischur Zelretch sin volverme loca

Me dirijo a mi departamento que comparto con saber, el departamento antes era muy acogedor con shirou cocinando y haciendo los que haceres y siempre sonriéndonos, el hacia sentir ese lugar como un hogar, de no ser por el hecho que es un hombre diría que shirou es la madre perfecta

Pero aun siento como si zelretch me estuviera jugando una broma

Cuando llegue al departamento saber estaba esperándome sentada en una silla sola en la oscuridad

Parecía algo enojada o preocupada no puede leer bien sus emociones estaban bastante mescladas

Ella me estaba mirando como miraba a caster, eso me hacía sentir extraña

-rin-su tono era completamente autoritario- ¿tu revelaste el secreto del mármol de realidad de shirou?

Me quedé atónita, era un hecho que yo había revelado el secreto de shirou pero el cómo lo hice fue una vergüenza

-si saber, lo hice- ella me miraba decepcionada

-¿Por qué lo hiciste rin, pensé que no dejarías que el siguiera el mismo camino que archer?-

Intento responder lo mas calmada posible frente al león furioso que tengo enfrente mío- nunca fue mi intención, había intentado reunir fondos para continuar mi investigación, las gemas son muy caras, entonces busque a un prestamista en la torre del reloj y cuando iva camino a encontrarme con el escuche a muchas personas hablar mal de shirou, diciendo que era un mago que solo sabia hacer una magia simple y que como estudiante en la torre del reloj era basura frente a la elite y eso me enojo mucho, lo defendí sin pensarlo, les Conte que derroto a Gilgamesh con su proyección, copiando un sin números de fantasma nobles, y estaba teniendo un gran momento de orgullo cuando me preguntaron en donde guardaba ese fantasmas nobles y sin pensarlo respondí

"En su mármol de realidad"-la sala inmediatamente quedo en silencio y se esparcio la historia rápidamente yo estaba congelada por lo que acababa de hacer mucho hablaban de diseccionar a shirou

Al menos creo que luvia le advirtió y lo ayudo a escapar, luego el prestamista me dio el dinero para tener las gemas necesarias para estudiar con zelretch, esto fue mi responsabilidad, lamento haber alejado a shirou de tu vida saber, desde que estábamos los 3 juntos siempre vi que ustedes tenían una conexión mucho mayor que la mía, era como si ustedes fueran una espada y su vaina

Mis lagrimas comienzan a caer y veo a saber levantarse para irse

-a dónde vas saber- le pregunto sollozando

-Voy a destruir la torre del reloj-ella se escuchaba decidida y furiosa

-Pero ahora no eres mas que un ser humano común y corriente ya no tienes tus habilidades de clase o tu fantasma noble-

-Tal vez ya no tenga mi espada, pero se donde esta mi lanza-ella se voltea hacia mi y me regala una sonrisa

LA NASA

(nota del autor: Cada vez que un astronauta sale de un vehículo espacial, se dice que realiza una actividad extravehicular o EVA)

—Hola y gracias por acompañarnos —dijo Cathy Warner a la cámara—. Hoy en Informe emiya, en la CNN: Varias EVA en los últimos días: ¿qué significan? ¿Qué progresos ha hecho la NASA en la opción de rescate y cómo afectarán a los preparativos de la misión Ares 4?

» Tenemos con nosotros al doctor Venkat Kapoor, director de operaciones de Marte de la NASA. Doctor Kapoor, gracias por venir.

—Es un placer estar aquí, Cathy —dijo Venkat.

—Doctor Kapoor, shirou emiya es el hombre más observado del Sistema Solar, ¿no le parece?

Venkat asintió con la cabeza. —Desde luego es el más observado por la NASA. Tenemos a nuestros trece satélites marcianos sacando imágenes cada vez que su ubicación está a la vista. La Agencia Espacial Europea hace lo mismo con los dos suyos.

—En resumen, ¿con cuánta frecuencia obtienen estas imágenes?

—Cada pocos minutos. A veces hay una interrupción debida a las órbitas de los satélites, pero la frecuencia de obtención de imágenes es suficiente para seguir todas sus actividades EVA.

—Háblenos de estas últimas EVA.

—Bueno —dijo Venkat—, parece que está preparando el vehículo de superficie 2 para un largo viaje. En sol 64 sacó la batería del otro vehículo de superficie y la conectó al suyo con una estructura de sostén improvisada.

Al día siguiente, desconectó catorce placas solares y las amontonó en el techo del mismo vehículo.

—Y luego dio un corto paseo, ¿no? —lo instó a responder Cathy.

—Sí, eso hizo. Paseó más o menos sin rumbo durante una hora y luego regresó al Hab. Probablemente lo estaba probando.

La siguiente vez que lo vimos fue dos días después, cuando condujo cuatro kilómetros y volvió.

Otra prueba más larga, creo. Durante los últimos dos días ha estado cargando suministros en el vehículo de superficie.

—Hum —dijo Cathy—, la mayoría de los analistas creen que la única esperanza de rescate para shirou es que consiga llegar a la ubicación de la Ares 4. ¿Creen que él ha llegado a la misma conclusión?

—Es posible —dijo Venkat—. No sabe que lo estamos observando. Desde su punto de vista, la Ares 4 es su única esperanza.

—¿Cree que está planeando ir pronto? Parece que se está preparando para un viaje.

—Espero que no —dijo Venkat—. No hay nada en ese sitio salvo el VAM. No hay ninguno de los otros preabastecimientos. Sería un viaje muy largo y peligroso y dejaría atrás la seguridad del Hab.

—¿Por qué arriesgarse a eso?

—Para comunicarse —dijo Venkat—. Cuando llegue al VAM podría ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

—Entonces, sería positivo, ¿no?

—Tener comunicación sería estupendo, pero recorrer 3200 kilómetros hasta la Ares 4 es tremendamente peligroso. Preferiríamos que se quedara dónde está. Si pudiéramos hablar con él, desde luego le diríamos eso.

—No puede quedarse allí para siempre, ¿no? En algún momento tendrá que ir hasta el VAM.

—No necesariamente —dijo Venkat—. El JPL está experimentando con modificaciones para que el VDM pueda hacer un breve vuelo después de tomar tierra.

—He oído que esa idea se rechazó por demasiado peligrosa —dijo Cathy.

—La primera propuesta lo era, sí. Desde entonces han estado trabajando en formas más seguras de hacerlo.

—Con solo tres años y medio para el despegue programado de la Ares 4, ¿hay suficiente tiempo para hacer modificaciones al VDM y probarlo?

—No puedo responderle a ciencia cierta. Pero recuerde, conseguimos un alunizaje partiendo de cero en siete años

. —Bien dicho. —Cathy sonrió—

. Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus posibilidades ahora mismo?

—Ni idea —dijo Venkat—. Pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible para traerlo a casa vivo.

Mindy miró nerviosamente a su alrededor en la sala de conferencias.

Nunca se había sentido en una situación jerárquica tan inferior en toda su vida.

Tenía al doctor Venkat Kapoor, que estaba cuatro niveles de control por encima de ella, sentado a su izquierda.

Al lado de Kapoor se hallaba Bruce Ng, el director del JPL.

Había viajado en avión a Houston desde Pasadena solo para asistir a aquella reunión.

Nunca le había gustado perder su valioso tiempo, de manera que escribía furiosamente en su portátil.

Sus grandes ojeras oscuras hicieron que Mindy se preguntara lo sobrepasado de trabajo que estaba.

Mitch Henderson, el director de vuelo de la Ares 3, se balanceaba adelante y atrás en la silla, con un auricular inalámbrico en la oreja mediante el cual escuchaba en tiempo real todas las comunicaciones de Control de Misión.

No estaba de servicio, pero lo mantenían informado a todas horas.

Annie Montrose entró en la sala de conferencias enviando un mensaje de texto.

Sin apartar los ojos del teléfono, avanzó con destreza por la sala evitando gente y sillas, y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

Mindy sintió una punzada de envidia al ver a la directora de relaciones con los medios.

Era todo lo que ella quería ser: segura de sí misma, con un cargo importante y respetada por todos en la NASA.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho hoy? —preguntó Venkat.

—Eh —dijo Annie, apartando el teléfono

—. No deberías decir cosas como «traerlo a casa vivo». Eso recuerda a la gente que podría morir.

—¿Crees que van a olvidarlo?

—Has pedido mi opinión. ¿No te gusta? Que te den.

—Muy fino lo tuyo, Annie. ¿Cómo terminaste de directora de relaciones con los medios de la NASA?

—Ni puta idea —dijo Annie.

—Chicos —intervino Bruce—. Tengo que coger un vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles dentro de tres horas. ¿Va a venir Teddy o qué?

—Deja de quejarte, Bruce —le espetó Annie—. Nadie quiere estar aquí.

Mitch bajó el volumen de su auricular y miró a Mindy. —¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

—Hum —dijo Mindy—. Soy Mindy Park. Trabajo en SatCon.

—¿Eres directora o algo? —

No, solo trabajo en SatCon. No soy nadie.

Venkat miró a Mitch. —La he puesto a seguir a Emiya. Ella nos proporciona las imágenes.

—Ah… —comentó Mitch—. ¿No lo hace el director de SatCon? —Bob tiene otras cosas de las que ocuparse aparte de Marte.

Mindy maneja todos los satélites marcianos y los mantiene enfocados en shirou.

—¿Por qué Mindy? —preguntó Mitch.

—Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaba vivo.

—¿La ascienden porque estaba en la silla cuando llegó la imagen?

—No. —Venkat torció el gesto—.

La ascienden porque descubrió que estaba vivo.

Deja de hacer el capullo, Mitch.

Estás haciendo que se sienta incómoda.

Mitch arqueó las cejas.

—No había pensado en eso. Lo siento, Mindy. Mindy miraba la mesa.

—Vale —logró decir.

Teddy entró en la sala. —Siento llegar tarde

. —Ocupó su asiento y sacó varias carpetas del maletín. Las apiló pulcramente, abrió la superior y ordenó las páginas que contenía—. Comencemos. Venkat, ¿cuál es el estado de Emiya?

—Está vivo y bien —dijo Venkat—. No hay cambios desde el mensaje de correo que he enviado antes.

—¿Qué hay del RTG? ¿La opinión pública ya sabe eso? —preguntó Teddy. Annie se inclinó hacia delante.

—De momento, no —dijo—. Las imágenes son públicas, pero no tenemos

obligación de hablarles de nuestro análisis.

Nadie lo ha descubierto todavía. —¿Por qué lo desenterró?

—Para obtener calor, creo —dijo Venkat—. Quiere hacer largos viajes con el vehículo de superficie, que gasta mucha energía para mantener la temperatura. El RTG puede calentar la cabina sin agotar la batería. La verdad es que es buena idea.

—¿Qué peligro tiene? —preguntó Teddy.

—Mientras el contenedor esté intacto no hay ningún peligro. Aunque se resquebrajara no pasaría nada si las bolas de dentro no se rompieran. Pero si las bolas se rompen, es hombre muerto. —

Esperemos que eso no ocurra —dijo Teddy—. JPL, ¿cómo van los planes con el VDM?

—Se nos ocurrió un plan hace mucho tiempo —dijo Bruce—. Lo rechazaste.

—Bruce… —le advirtió Teddy. Bruce suspiró. —El VDM no se fabricó para el despegue ni para el vuelo lateral. Añadir más combustible no ayuda.

Necesitaríamos un motor más grande y no tengo tiempo para inventar uno, así que necesitamos aligerar el VDM.

Tenemos una idea para eso.

»El VDM puede pesar lo normal en el descenso primario. Si hacemos el escudo térmico y el casco exterior desmontables, la tripulación podría desprenderse de un montón de peso después de aterrizar junto a la Ares 3.

Así tendrían una nave más ligera para el viaje hasta la Ares 4. Estamos haciendo los cálculos. —Mantenme informado.

—Teddy se volvió hacia Mindy—. Señorita Park, bienvenida a primera división.

—Señor —dijo Mindy. Trató de ignorar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. —¿Cuál es la interrupción de cobertura más grande que tenemos con emiya ahora mismo?

—Hum —dijo Mindy—. Una vez cada cuarenta y una horas tendremos un agujero de diecisiete minutos.

Las órbitas funcionan así. —Tenías una respuesta a punto —dijo Teddy—. Bien. Me gusta que la gente esté preparada. —Gracias, señor. —Quiero reducir ese hueco a cuatro minutos —dijo Teddy—.

Te doy autoridad total sobre las trayectorias de satélite y ajustes orbitales. Consíguelo.

—Sí, señor —dijo Mindy, sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Teddy miró a Mitch.

—Mitch, ¿en tu mensaje de correo electrónico ponía que tenías una urgencia?

—Sí —dijo Mitch—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a ocultar esto a la tripulación de la Ares 3? Todos creen que emiya está muerto. Es una enorme sangría para su moral.

Teddy miró a Venkat.

—Mitch —dijo este—. Ya discutimos esto…

—No, tú lo discutiste —lo interrumpió Mitch—. Creen que han perdido a un miembro de la tripulación.

Están desolados. —¿Y qué pasará cuando descubran que abandonaron a un miembro de la tripulación? —preguntó Venkat—. ¿Se sentirán mejor entonces?

Mitch dio un golpecito en la mesa con el dedo.

—Merecen saberlo. ¿Cree que la comandante Lewis no puede afrontar la verdad?

—Es una cuestión moral —dijo Venkat—. Deben concentrarse en volver a casa…

—Haré esa llamada —dijo Mitch—. Soy yo quien decide qué es lo mejor para la tripulación. Y digo que los pongamos al día. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Teddy.

—Lo siento, Mitch, estoy con Venkat en esto —dijo tras pensarlo brevemente —, pero en cuanto se nos ocurra un plan de rescate, podemos contárselo a la Hermes.

Si no hay cierta esperanza no tiene sentido contárselo.

—Eso es una estupidez —gruñó Mitch, cruzando los brazos—.

Una estupidez absoluta.

—Sé que estás inquieto —dijo Teddy con calma—.

Lo haremos en cuanto tengamos una idea de cómo salvar a emiya

Teddy dejó que pasaran unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar. —Vale, el JPL está con la opción de rescate —dijo señalando a Bruce con la cabeza—.

Pero formará parte de la misión Ares 4. ¿Cómo se mantiene con vida hasta entonces? ¿Venkat?

Venkat abrió una carpeta y miró los papeles que contenía.

—Hice que todos los equipos verificaran y volvieran a verificar la duración de los sistemas. Estamos seguros de que el Hab puede mantenerse en funcionamiento durante cuatro años. Sobre todo, si un ocupante humano arregla los problemas que vayan surgiendo.

Pero no hay forma de soslayar la cuestión de la comida.

Empezará a morirse de hambre dentro de un año. Tenemos que enviarle suministros. Tan sencillo como eso. —¿Y un preabastecimiento de la Ares 4? —dijo Teddy—. Que descienda junto a la Ares 3.

—Eso estamos valorando, sí —confirmó Venkat—. El problema es que el plan original era lanzar los preabastecimientos dentro de un año. Todavía no están listos. —Hacen falta ocho meses para poner una sonda en Marte en el mejor momento.

Las posiciones de la Tierra y Marte ahora mismo son… Ahora no es buen momento.

Podríamos llegar allí dentro de nueve meses. Suponiendo que esté racionando la comida, tiene suficiente para que le dure trescientos cincuenta días más. Eso significa que debemos construir una sonda de preabastecimiento en tres meses.

El JPL ni siquiera ha comenzado. —Será muy justo —dijo Bruce—.

Preparar un preabastecimiento es un proceso de seis meses. Estamos acostumbrados a producir varios al mismo tiempo, pero no a preparar uno con prisas.

—Lo siento, Bruce —se disculpó Teddy—. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero tienes que encontrar una forma de hacerlo.

—Encontraremos una —repuso Bruce—. Pero solo las horas extra ya serán una pesadilla. —Empezad. Te conseguiré el dinero.

—También está el asunto del propulsor —dijo Venkat—. La única forma de poner una sonda en Marte estando los planetas en sus posiciones actuales es gastar una burrada de combustible. Solo tenemos un propulsor capaz de hacerlo: el Delta IX, que está en la lanzadera para la sonda EagleEye 3 a Saturno.

Tendremos que requisarlo. He hablado con la United Launch Alliance y no pueden fabricar otro cohete propulsor a tiempo.

—Al equipo de la EagleEye 3 no le hará gracia, pero adelante —dijo Teddy —. Podemos retrasar su misión si el JPL prepara la carga a tiempo.

Bruce se frotó los ojos. —Haremos lo posible. —Se morirá de hambre si no lo haces —dijo Teddy.

Venkat tomó un sorbo de café y miró con mala cara el ordenador. Un mes antes habría sido impensable para él tomar café a las nueve de la noche. Ahora era el combustible que necesitaba. Organizar turnos, financiar asignaciones, juegos de manos con proyectos, saqueo absoluto de otros proyectos… Nunca en la vida había hecho tantos malabarismos.

Sobre todo, porque emiya parecía que se dirigía a un lugar diferente esta vez, ya no parecía que fuera a ares 4

Va en dirección sursudoeste. El cráter Schiaparelli está al sureste quizás este haciendo una ruta extraña por ahora me iré a descansar ya no puedo más con este trabajo

—Oye, Venk. —La voz de Bruce salió del altavoz que había en el escritorio de Venkat.

—Hola, Bruce —repuso este sin dejar de escribir en su ordenador

—. Gracias por dedicarme un poco de tiempo. Quería hablarte del preabastecimiento.

—Desde luego. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Digamos que aterrizamos una sonda suavemente. ¿Cómo sabrá shirou que así ha sido? ¿Y cómo sabrá hacia dónde mirar?

—Hemos estado pensando en eso —dijo Bruce—. Tenemos algunas ideas.

—Soy todo oídos. —Venkat guardó el documento y cerró el portátil

. —Como le enviaremos un sistema de comunicación, podríamos hacer que se encienda después de la toma de tierra. Emitirá en las frecuencias del vehículo de superficie y del traje EVA.

Además, será una señal fuerte, porque los vehículos de superficie están diseñados para comunicarse solo con el Hab y entre sí; la señal de origen iba a estar supuestamente como máximo a veinte kilómetros, así que los receptores no son muy sensibles.

Los de los trajes EVA son todavía peores, pero si emitimos una señal fuerte podría funcionar.

Una vez posado en el suelo el módulo de preabastecimiento, sabremos su ubicación exacta gracias a los satélites y la emitiremos para que shirou pueda llegar hasta él.

—Pero probablemente no esté escuchando —dijo Venkat—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—En tal caso, tenemos un plan. Vamos a fabricar un montón de cintas verdes brillantes, lo bastante ligeras para que se dispersen al caer incluso en la atmósfera de Marte. Cada cinta llevará impreso el texto: «shirou , enciende el comunicador».

Estamos trabajando en un mecanismo de suelta.

Se soltarán durante la secuencia de aterrizaje, por supuesto.

Lo ideal sería a una altura de alrededor de mil metros de la superficie.

—Me gusta —dijo Venkat—. Bastará con que se fije en una.

Y seguro que comprobará una cinta verde brillante si ve alguna fuera del Hab.

—Venk —dijo Bruce—, si coge el «Emiaya móvil» a la Ares 4, todo será en balde.

Me refiero a que podemos aterrizar el vehículo de preabastecimiento en la ubicación de la Ares 4 si eso ocurre, pero…

—Pero no dispondrá del Hab. Sí —dijo Venkat—. Paso a paso.

Avísame cuando se te ocurra un mecanismo de suelta para esas cintas.

—Lo haré. Después de cortar la comunicación, Venkat reabrió el portátil para volver al trabajo.

Había un mensaje de correo electrónico de Mindy Park esperándolo: «emiya se ha puesto otra vez en marcha».

Punto de vista de rin

Torre del reloj

Muy bien todo aquí esta sospechosamente extraño, quiero decir aquí hay mucha gente extravagante y extraña, pero me parece demasiado sospechoso que todas las mujeres en la torre del reloj hayan decidido quedar embarazadas juntas es demasiado extraño, sin duda Zelretch tiene algo que ver con esto

Me dirijo a su oficina para interrogarlo y lo veo completamente pálido, digo el es un vampiro, pero lo veo más pálido de lo usual

Intento poner mi voz mas autoritaria posible- Zelretch, cual es la broma que has hecho esta vez

El me mira fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa

¿recuerdas cuando te sugerí que le digieras a tu novio que donara su esperma para que pudieras conseguir dinero para joyas y que pudieras continuar tu investigación? -dijo bastante nervioso y divertido a la vez

Que hiciste con shirou, esta vez Zelretch-estaba bastante enojada, si shirou es parte de alguna broma de este apóstol, podría llegar a convertirse en algo peor que archer

No le hice nada a él, talvez esto es en parte tu culpa-me señalaba con su dedo de forma grosera

Veras mi querida aprendiz, hace algún tiempo cuando tu joven novio seguía en la torre del reloj con nosotros, difundí el falso rumor de que su magia "proyección" era un derivado de la primera magia y si no fuera por su falta de circuitos mágicos el seria capaz de alcanzarla, si el quisiera proyectar comida, podría hacerlo, pero esa comida generaría un excedente de mana enorme en el cuerpo de un mago, eso seria ideal para cualquier servant como esa que tienes de familiar o cualquier mago que quiera realizar una larga investigación y les mencione que tu lo hacías donar su esperma a un banco de esperma aquí en Londres con la esperanza de que el origen y elemento de tu novio alterara los orígenes y elementos de alguna tonta familia de la torre del reloj con la esperanza de obtener la primera magia

Eso ya seria una diana en su cabeza, luego les dije que podría proyectar gemas valiosas de manera casi infinitas pero que aún no se disponía en hacerlo, lo cual es cierto el puede hacerlo aun no se da cuenta de ello, pero no sabía porque

-mientras Zelretch continuaba hablando me sentía cada vez mas preocupada y frustrada por dejar ir a shirou-

Pero eso solo eran rumores sobre mis teorías, aunque cuando revelaste que el poseía un mármol de realidad que ya es algo que se acerca a una verdadera magia y que podía proyectar un numero infinito de fantasmas nobles, entonces me di cuentas y toda la torre del reloj también que mis teorías estaban en lo cierto, el sí podría alcanzar la primera magia

Y las mujeres de la torre del reloj fueron a quedar inseminadas con los bebes de tu querido novio con la esperanza de producir un heredero capaz de dominar la primera magia, en un par de años habrá muchos niños por aquí con el rostro de tu novio

-ahora la que estaba pálida era yo, que todas las mujeres de la torre del reloj estaban embarazadas con hijos de shirou era algo totalmente fuera de serie, esperen un momento me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-

"LA ESTUPIDA DE LUVIA ESTA EMBARAZADA DE SHIROU"

Si así es, de hecho, tal vez esta broma se me haya salido de las manos, después de todo en tan sola una eyaculación masculina hay suficientes espermatozoides para embarazar a la mitad de las mujeres de Europa, definitivamente no habían tantos magos incluso en la edad de los dioses

-que es lo que quieres decir con eso Zelretch-

Oh acaso no sabes lo que ocurrió con tu novio luego de dejar la torre del reloj- el malnacido estaba riendo muy fuerte

-¿Qué ocurrió con shirou?-mi preocupación se hacía evidente

No te preocupes definitivamente va a hacer al trono de los héroes después de semejante epopeya de supervivencia- zelretch estaba bastante confiando de las palabras que decía

Te preguntare otra vez Zelretch- mi tono era totalmente el de una bestia-¿Dónde está shirou?

Tal vez deberías buscarlo en una computadora señorita tohsaka-el maldito vampiro troll desapareció de este mundo usando su espada enjoyada y yo quede sola en aquella habitación

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a shirou con una de esas cosas llamadas computadoras, no puede ser más decidir que grabar los programas de shirou en su blue-ray?, además ahora debo decirle a saber que cada mujer en la torre del reloj lleva un bebe de shirou, sin duda estará enojada conmigo, esperen un minuto, saber va a destruir la torre del reloj, debo detenerla

La Nasa

—Sigue yendo en línea recta —dijo Mindy, señalando al monitor.

—Ya veo —dijo Venkat—. Segurísimo que no va hacia la posición de la Ares 4, a menos que esté sorteando algún obstáculo natural.

—No tiene nada que sortear —dijo Mindy—. Eso es la Acidalia Planitia.

—¿Eso de ahí son placas solares? —preguntó Venkat, señalando con el dedo.

—Sí —dijo Mindy—. Hizo el habitual trayecto de dos horas, una EVA, dos horas más de viaje.

Ya está a ciento cincuenta y seis kilómetros del Hab.

Ambos miraron la pantalla.

—Un momento —dijo Venkat—. Espera, no es posible…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mindy. Venkat cogió una hoja de papel y un boligrafo.

—Dame su localización y la localización del Hab.

Mindy miró la pantalla. —Ahora está a 28,9 grados norte, 29,6 grados oeste.

—Tecleando un poco más, abrió otro archivo—

. El Hab está a 31,2 grados norte y a 28,5 grados oeste.

¿Qué ha visto? Venkat terminó de apuntar los datos.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, saliendo rápidamente.

—Hum —tartamudeó Mindy, siguiéndolo—

. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A la sala de descanso de SatCon —dijo Venkat—. ¿Todavía tenéis ese mapa de Marte en la pared?

—Claro, pero no es más que un póster de la tienda de regalos. Tengo mapas digitales de alta calidad en mi ordenador…

—No. En esos no puedo dibujar.

—Entró en la sala de descanso y señaló con el dedo el mapa mural de Marte

—. En este sí.

En la sala de descanso no había más que un técnico informático que tomaba café.

Levantó la mirada alarmado cuando Venkat y Mindy entraron en tromba.

—Bueno, tiene líneas de latitud y longitud —dijo Venkat.

Miró su hoja de papel y luego, tras deslizar el dedo por el mapa, dibujó una X—. Ahí está el Hab —dijo.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el técnico—. ¿Está dibujando en nuestro póster?

—Os compraré otro —le respondió Venkat sin mirarlo.

Dibujó otra X—. Esta es su ubicación actual.

Tráeme una regla.

Mindy miró a izquierda y derecha. Como no vio ninguna regla, cogió la libreta del técnico.

—¡Eh! —protestó nuevamente el hombre.

Usando el borde de la libreta como regla, Venkat trazó una línea desde el Hab hasta la ubicación de shirou y la prolongó.

Luego retrocedió un paso.

—Sí. Ahí va —dijo Venkat con excitación.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Mindy.

La línea pasaba por el centro exacto de un punto amarillo impreso en el mapa.

—¡La Pathfinder! —dijo Mindy—.Va a la Pathfinder.

—Sí —dijo Venkat—. Ahora tenemos algo.

Está a unos ochocientos kilómetros de la Pathfinder.

Puede ir hasta ella y volver con los pertrechos que lleva.

—Y llevarse la plataforma de aterrizaje de la Pathfinder y el rover, el vehículo de superficie robótico Sojourner

—añadió Mindy. Venkat sacó el teléfono móvil. —Perdimos contacto con la Pathfinder en 1997.

Si puede conectarla otra vez, podremos comunicarnos.

Tal vez solo tenga que limpiar las placas solares. Aunque sea un problema más grave que ese, es ingeniero.

—Marcando un número en el teléfono, añadió—: ¡Arreglar cosas es lo suyo! Sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía semanas, se llevó el aparato a la oreja y esperó la respuesta. —¿Bruce? Soy Venkat. Todo acaba de cambiar. Emiaya se dirige a la Pathfinder… ¡Sí! Lo sé, exacto. Lleva a todos los que trabajaron en ese proyecto al JPL ahora mismo. Tomaré el siguiente avión. Colgó y miró sonriente el mapa. —shirou, eres un hijo de perra astuto y muy listo.

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Llevo conduciendo 13 días con una horrible música disco por este lugar llamado Acidalia Planitia en busca de la Pathfinder tuve que desenterrarlo de un montón de arena con su enorme paracaídas, me llevo horas desenterrarlo con una pala improvisada

Llevo 40 dias solo en marte hablándole a una puta bitácora grabada o en extrañas ocasiones a las plantas que cultivo

Es bastante urgente de mi parte el poder comunicarme con otro ser humano

No esperaba poder llevarlo completo al Hab: es demasiado grande. Sin embargo, solo necesitaba la sonda en sí. Era hora de que me pusiera la ropa de ingeniero mecánico.

La sonda estaba en el panel central del tetraedro desplegado. Los otros lados estaban todos conectados al panel central mediante una bisagra metálica. Como te dirá cualquiera del JPL, las sondas son delicadas. El peso es un gran inconveniente, así que no están hechas para resistir mucho

Calculo que pesa 200 kilos. Incluso con la gravedad de Marte es demasiado peso. Podría llevarlo por el Hab con facilidad, pero ¿levantarlo vestido con un engorroso traje EVA? Ni hablar.

Que las levantara un solo ser humano era imposible por suerte yo tenía habilidades que otros astronautas no asi que esperando que ningún satélite pudiera verme use refuerzo en mis músculos y mi traje para poder levantar la sonda hasta mi vehículo

Pero aun así no fue suficiente, He construido una rampa de rocas y arena como hacían los antiguos egipcios. Ramsés segundo estaría orgulloso, "Si algo abunda en marte son las rocas" pero no he evitado realizar análisis estructural en ellas y ver su historia, creo que el pasar tanto tiempo solo me ha afectado

Estaba feliz cuando lo he atado en su lugar.

Me he cerciorado de que estuviera firmemente sujeto e incluso he aprovechado la rampa para amontonar las placas solares (¿por qué desperdiciarla?).

Ha sido entonces cuando me he dado cuenta de que la rampa se derrumbaría al alejarme y las rocas podrían dañar las ruedas o el chasis del vehículo de superficie.

Tenía que desmontarla para impedir que eso ocurriera. ¡Uf! Desmontar la rampa ha sido más fácil que montarla.

No tenía que colocar cuidadosamente cada roca para que fuera estable. Simplemente las dejaba en cualquier sitio. Solo he tardado una hora.

¡Y ya estoy listo!

Pondré rumbo a casa mañana con mi nueva radio rota de 200 kilogramos todos los días que pase arreglando los electrodomésticos de mi antigua escuela fueron para este momento, ahora vera marte el poder del "Segundo conserje de Homubara"


	3. Chapter 3

Yo no poseo los derechos sobre fate stay night y tampoco sobre la Novela de Andy Weir el marciano, disfruten el capitulo y dejen todas sus opiniones por favor, me ayudan a mejorar

Capítulo 3

Dia 90

Punto de vista de shirou

A siete días de haber encontrado la Pathfinder y siete días más cerca de casa.

Como esperaba, mis propias huellas me han indicado el camino de regreso al valle Lewis.

Desde allí, cuatro soles de fácil conducción. Las colinas de mi izquierda hacían imposible que me perdiera y el terreno era liso.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Ya estoy otra vez en la Acidalia Planitia.

Mis huellas han desaparecido hace tiempo.

Han pasado dieciséis días desde que estuve aquí. Incluso un clima suave puede borrarlas en ese tiempo.

En el viaje de ida debería haber hecho un montón de rocas cada vez que acampaba.

El terreno es tan llano que serían visibles desde kilómetros de distancia.

Pensándolo bien, con lo que me costó hacer esa maldita rampa… ¡Uf! Así que una vez más soy el caminante del desierto, usando Fobos (una de las lunas de marte) para orientarme y con la esperanza de no desviarme demasiado.

Lo único que tengo que hacer es llegar a 40 kilómetros del Hab y localizar la baliza.

Me siento optimista. Por primera vez creo que puedo salir vivo de este planeta. Con eso en mente, recojo muestras de suelo y rocas cada vez que hago una EVA. Al principio lo consideraba mi deber.

Si sobrevivo, los geólogos me adorarán por haberlo hecho. Pero luego empezó a divertirme.

Ahora, mientras conduzco, ansío el simple acto de embolsar rocas

Es divertido volver a ser un astronauta sin más, no un granjero reticente ni un ingeniero eléctrico ni un camionero de larga distancia.

Un astronauta. Estoy haciendo lo que hacen los astronautas.

Lo echaba de menos.

Dia 92

Hoy he captado dos segundos de señal de la baliza del Hab, luego la he perdido. Pero pinta bien.

Llevo dos días viajando aproximadamente hacia el nornoroeste.

Debo de estar a unos cien kilómetros del Hab; es un milagro que haya captado alguna señal.

Habrá sido en un momento en que las condiciones meteorológicas eran perfectas.

En los días aburridísimos, voy viendo capítulos de "El hombre de los seis millones de dólares", de la inagotable colección de rollazos de los setenta de la comandante Lewis.

Acabo de ver un episodio en el que Steve Austin lucha contra una sonda rusa que iba a Venus y que ha aterrizado en la Tierra por error.

Como experto en viajes interplanetarios, puedo decir que no hay imprecisiones científicas en la historia, ¡qué va! Es muy común que las sondas aterricen en un planeta equivocado.

Además, la sonda es grande y el casco plano es ideal para la alta presión de la atmósfera de Venus.

Aparte de eso, como todo el mundo sabe, las sondas suelen negarse a obedecer órdenes, pero eligen atacar a los humanos que tienen a la vista.

Hasta ahora la Pathfinder no ha tratado de matarme, pero no le quito ojo de encima

Dia 93

Hoy he encontrado la señal del Hab. Se acabó el riesgo de perderme.

Según el ordenador, estoy a 24 718 metros.

Estaré en casa mañana. Aunque el vehículo de superficie tuviera una avería catastrófica, no me pasaría nada.

Podría ir caminando hasta el Hab desde aquí.

No sé si ya lo he mencionado, pero estoy hasta los cojones de estar en este vehículo de superficie.

Me he pasado tanto tiempo sentado o tumbado que tengo la espalda destrozada.

De todos mis compañeros de tripulación, al que más echo de menos ahora es a Beck.

Él me aliviaría el dolor de espalda…, aunque probablemente me echaría una bronca: «¿Por qué no has hecho estiramientos? ¡Tu cuerpo es importante! Come más fibra», o lo que fuera.

En este momento agradecería incluso un sermón sobre la salud.

Durante el entrenamiento tuvimos que practicar el temido caso de «pérdida de órbita». En caso de un fallo durante la segunda fase del ascenso del VAM, estaríamos en órbita, pero en una órbita demasiado baja para llegar a la Hermes.

Estaríamos rozando la atmósfera superior, así que nuestra órbita decaería con rapidez.

La NASA manejaría de forma remota la Hermes y la guiaría para que nos rescatara.

Luego saldríamos pitando antes de que la Hermes se viera sometida a un exceso de gravedad.

Para prepararnos nos hicieron quedarnos en el simulador VAM durante tres miserables días.

Seis personas en un vehículo de ascenso originalmente diseñado para un vuelo de veintitrés minutos.

Faltaba espacio. Y cuando digo que faltaba espacio, me refiero a que queríamos matarnos.

Daría lo que fuera por estar otra vez en esa cápsula minúscula con esos tipos. Por la raíz, espero que pueda arreglar la Pathfinder.

Dia 94

¡Hogar, dulce hogar! Hoy escribo desde mi gigantesco y cavernoso Hab. Lo primero que he hecho al entrar ha sido mover los brazos en círculos. ¡Qué

gozada! He estado en ese maldito vehículo de superficie durante veintidós soles, sin poder ni siquiera caminar sin el traje EVA.

Tendré que soportar el doble de ese tiempo viajando para llegar a la Ares 4, pero eso es un problema para más adelante.

Después de unas vueltas de celebración por el Hab, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Primero he hecho algunos ejercicios con mis circuitos mágicos para evitar que se atrofien, he realizado nuevamente análisis estructurar a las rocas que encontré, al principio no podía ver bien la historia que contaba, pero siento que en este planeta sin la influencia de gaya mis poderes han aumentado

Pude ver algo sorprenderte y preocupante

"la razón del porque marte no desarrollo vida a pesar de que tenías características tan similares a la tierra"

Altera cuyo verdadero nombre alternativo es sefar o Velber 02, también conocido como el Titán Blanco de Tassili n 'Ajjer, es en la historia el Gran Dios de Sefar , O el Arca de las Estrellas, una de las naves que rodean la principal "Estrella de la Cosechadora" de Velber. La nave entró al sistema solar con su "hermano mayor" y su "hermana menor" hace catorce mil años, Velber 01 y Velber 03, y ella debía aterrizar en la luna para invadir un lugar llamado la Célula de la Luna y también la Tierra simultáneamente, pero ella aterrizo aquí en marte por error. Al principio marte también era una entidad viva como la tierra es gaya, pero fue completamente aniquilada por altera, la vida en marte no pudo surgir y llegando a ser conocida como Sefar.

Ella creo un avatar de si misma enviando sus datos a la tierra para invadirla también

Ella dejo a marte como un planeta desértico, pero fue golpeada por el planeta marte y quedo en un estado de letargo y quedando sellada

Pero su avatar de la tierra fue conocido como atila el huno, Un avatar que el "Titan Altera" creó para actuar como un agente separado y más móvil. La creación del avatar agotó los recursos del titán en gran medida, tanto que en realidad se encogió como resultado. (Su cuerpo bajó un rango, de treinta y cuatro metros, su tamaño cuando fue sellada, a dieciséis metros.)

Ella maneja la Espada de Marte, una hoja de luz tricolor no puedo ver de que está hecha la espada por ser una construcción divina, de donde saco semejante espada ¿acaso el dios romano marte y el planeta marte estaban realmente relacionados?

Su final me llamo la atención

Atila el huno fue asesinado por la espada de la victoria prometida

En la tierra ella se convirtió en un cadáver, pero en marte ella fue sellada

El Altera (marte) se quedó en la Estrella de las Lágrimas, que se convirtió en el "territorio desconocido" separado. Hace 14000 años y Altera se despertará cuando el Velber se acerque a la galaxia nuevamente

Bueno todo esto es difícil de digerir, pero esto me asusta mucho, el conocer que hay un titan destructor de mundo y yo estoy atrapado en este planeta con él, ¿podría hacerle frente?, i magia a mejorado mucho en este mundo, hay mucha mana residual en las rocas de marte, si no fuera por el problema del oxígeno podría aprovechar el mana de todo el planeta ya que sin contar al titan debería ser el único ser vivo en el planeta

En fin, todavía debo reparar el Pathfinder

He estado ausente más de tres semanas y había dejado el Hab con mucha humedad por el bien de la plantación.

Tanta agua en el aire puede causar muchos problemas eléctricos, así que he pasado las siguientes horas haciendo comprobaciones de todo el sistema. Luego he estado un rato holgazaneando.

Quería pasar el resto del día relajado, pero tenía más trabajo que hacer. Después de vestirme, he ido al vehículo de superficie y he descargado las placas solares del techo.

Durante las siguientes horas las he devuelto a su sitio y las he conectado a la toma de corriente del Hab.

Bajar el aterrizador del tejado ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que fue ponerlo allí. He sacado un puntal de la plataforma del VAM y lo he arrastrado hasta el vehículo de superficie.

Después de apoyar un extremo en la carrocería y hundir el otro en el suelo para darle estabilidad, ya tenía una rampa.

Debería haber llevado ese puntal conmigo a la ubicación de la Pathfinder. Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más.

No hay forma de meter el aterrizador en la esclusa. Es demasiado grande. Podría desmontarlo y entrarlo por piezas, pero tengo una razón muy buena para no hacerlo.

Sin campo magnético, Marte no tiene defensa alguna contra la radiación solar.

Si me expusiera a ella tendría cáncer; incluso mi cáncer tendría cáncer, de modo que la lona del Hab hace de escudo contra las ondas electromagnéticas.

Asimismo, bloquearía cualquier transmisión del aterrizador si este estuviera en su interior.

Hablando de cáncer, había llegado el momento de desembarazarme del RTG. Detestaba volver a subir al vehículo de superficie, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Si el RTG (Generador termoeléctrico de radioisótopos) se rompiera, me mataría.

La NASA decidió que la distancia de seguridad era de cuatro kilómetros y yo

no voy a llevarle la contraria. He vuelto al lugar donde la comandante Lewis lo enterró, lo he metido en el mismo agujero y he regresado al Hab.

Empezaré a trabajar en el aterrizador mañana. Ahora a disfrutar de un sueño largo y reparador en un catre de verdad, con el reconfortante pensamiento de que, cuando me despierte, mi orina matutina irá a un inodoro.

Dia 95

Hoy ha sido un día de reparaciones.

La Mars Pathfinder terminó porque el aterrizador tuvo un fallo crítico desconocido.

Realmente tenía la esperanza de despertarme y encontrarme con un aterrizador funcional, pero no ha habido tanta suerte. Su antena está donde la vi por última vez. ¿Qué importa? Bueno, te lo diré. Si el aterrizador vuelve a la vida (y fíjate que digo «si» lo hace), tratará de establecer contacto con la Tierra.

El problema es que nadie estará escuchando.

No es precisamente que el equipo de la Pathfinder esté en el JPL (siglas en inglés para Laboratorio de Propulsión a Reacción) por si a algún astronauta díscolo se le ocurre reparar su sonda muerta hace tanto tiempo.

La Red del Espacio Profundo y el SETI son mis mejores opciones para captar la señal. Si alguna de estas organizaciones recibiera un blip de la Pathfinder se lo comunicaría al JPL.

En el JPL descubrirían enseguida lo que está pasando, sobre todo cuando triangularan la señal con mi sitio de aterrizaje

Le indicarían al aterrizador dónde está la Tierra y orientarían la antena direccional en el ángulo adecuado. Por el ángulo de la antena sabré que se ha conectado.

Hasta el momento, inmóvil.

Sigue habiendo esperanzas. Innumerables razones podrían retrasar las cosas.

El calentador del vehículo de superficie está diseñado para calentar aire a una atmósfera, y el fino aire de Marte dificulta mucho su capacidad de funcionamiento, así que los componentes electrónicos podrían necesitar más tiempo para calentarse.

Además, la Tierra solo es visible durante el día. Arreglé el aterrizador ayer por la tarde (o eso espero).

Ahora es por la mañana, así que la mayoría del tiempo ha sido noche. No hay Tierra.

la Pathfinder no parece estar funcionando. Quizás esté llevando a cabo una larga autocomprobación o se mantiene a la espera hasta recibir señales del aterrizador o algo. Tendré que quitármelo de la cabeza por ahora

REGISTRO DE LA PATHFINDER: SOL 0

SECUENCIA DE ARRANQUE INICIADA

HORA 00:00:00

PERDIDA DE POTENCIA DETECTADA,

FECHA/HORA NO FIABLE

CARGANDO SISTEMA OPERATIVO…

SISTEMA OPERATIVO VXWARE (C)

WIND RIVER SYSTEMS REALIZANDO VERIFICACION DE HARDWARE:

TEMPERATURA INT: -34°C TEMPERATURA EXT: NO FUNCIONAL BATERIA: LLENA ALTA RECEPCION: OK BAJA RECEPCION: OK SENSOR DE VIENTO: NO FUNCIONAL METEOROLOGIA: NO FUNCIONAL

CAMARA: OK

RAMPA VEHICULO DE SUPERFICIE: NO FUNCIONAL

PANEL SOLAR A: NO FUNCIONAL

PANEL SOLAR B: NO FUNCIONAL

PANEL SOLAR C: NO FUNCIONAL

VERIFICACION DE HARDWARE COMPLETA

ESTADO DE EMISION

DETECTANDO SENAL TELEMETRICA…

DETECTANDO SENAL TELEMETRICA…

DETECTANDO SENAL TELEMETRICA…

SENAL RECIBIDA…

Planeta tierra

Punto de vista de shinji matou

Ya no recuerdo cuantos días llevo en la cárcel, desde que me rescataron de esa monstruosidad de grial siento que nunca me ha abandonado, las sombras me susurran y creo que los insectos me observan

No sé porque, pero siempre tengo abre

Ahora estoy en confinamiento solitario, durante el tiempo libre que nos dan para hacer ejercicio aquí en prisión intente canibalizar a un compañero de celda

Cada día desde que estoy en confinamiento solitario mis nervios arden y siento que tuviera una barra de metal caliente en mi columna

Todo es culpa de que quise ser bueno con esa perra sucia de sakura, ella me pertenecía todo me pertenecía, el grial era mío

Ese estúpido servant dorado debería besarme los pies

¿tienes un deseo?

Si tengo un deseo-le grito a mi propia sombra

dímelo y te lo concederé

Quiero que la perra sucia de sakura muera de forma horrible

Tu deseo será concedido, pero a cambio deveras hacer algo por mi

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nacer

Londres

Punto de vista de saber

Aquí estaba en la oficina del pequeño niño que intente matar hace un poco más de una década junto a iskandar

Waver Velvet o como se hacía llamar ahora Lord El-Melloi II me miraba con temor, incredulidad y horror

Le había contado mi solicitud de recuperar mi lanza rongominya, al principio pensó que era porque quería recuperar un tesoro que me fue regalado hace cientos de años

El parecía aun aflijido por los eventos de la cuarta guerra, a mi tambien me pasa exactamente lo mismo, habeses quisiera volver a tener a shirou a mi lado y abrazarlo como un enorme malvavisco que quiero comer a besos

Lo extraño

Después de unas horas de discusión gray me arrojo a la cara mi lanza diciéndome que se alegraba de deshacerse de todo lo que fuera mio y que desearía no tener mi rostro

Acaso eh vuelto a fallarle a mi familia, aunque gray podría ser considerada un familiar lejano, el que termine haciéndole daño indirectamente a alguien que no tenia nada que ver con mis problemas, me recuerda a cuando destruí el grial en la cuarta guerra y termine arrebatándole a su familia a shirou

Si todo esto sale bien, tal vez pueda darle a shirou una nueva familia

El solo pensarlo me hace que me sonroje

La tierra

NASA Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL)

Laboratorio de Propulsión a Reacción

—Algo está entrando…, sí…, sí. ¡Es la Pathfinder!

La atestada sala prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores. Venkat dio una palmada en la espalda a un técnico al que no conocía mientras Bruce alzaba el puño.

El centro de control de la Pathfinder era un éxito en sí mismo. Durante los últimos veinte días, un equipo de ingenieros del JPL había trabajado sin descanso para montar ordenadores anticuados, reparar componentes rotos, conectarlo todo en red e instalar apresuradamente el software que permitiera que los viejos sistemas interactuaran con la moderna Red del Espacio Profundo.

La sala en sí era de hecho una sala de conferencias; el JPL no tenía sitio para satisfacer aquella repentina necesidad. El espacio, ya de por sí reducido y atestado de ordenadores y equipo, se había vuelto claustrofóbico con los muchos espectadores que se apretujaban en su interior.

Un equipo de filmación de la Asociación de Prensa se pegó a la pared posterior intentando sin éxito no molestar mientras grababa el auspicioso momento. El resto de los medios tendrían que conformarse con la cobertura en directo de la AP y esperar a que se celebrara una conferencia de prensa.

Venkat se volvió hacia Bruce.

—Caray, Bruce. Esta vez sí que te has sacado un conejo de la chistera. Buen trabajo.

—Solo soy el director —repuso Bruce con modestia—. Da las gracias a los tipos que hacen que todo esto funcione.

—Oh, lo haré —dijo Venkat radiante—, pero antes tengo que hablar con mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Volviéndose hacia el hombre con cascos que manejaba la consola de comunicaciones, Venkat preguntó: —¿Cómo te llamas, nuevo mejor amigo?

—Tim —respondió el otro sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Venkat.

—Enviamos la telemetría de retorno de manera automática. Llegará allí dentro de once minutos. Cuando eso ocurra, la antena direccional de la Pathfinder empezará a transmitir, de modo que pasarán veintidós minutos antes de volver a tener noticias suyas.

—Venkat tiene un doctorado en física, Tim —dijo Bruce—. A él no tienes que explicarle el tiempo que tardan las transmisiones.

Tim se encogió de hombros. —Nunca se sabe con los directores.

—¿Qué había en la transmisión que hemos recibido? —le preguntó Venkat.

—Solo lo básico. Una autocomprobación de hardware. Hay muchos sistemas «no funcionales» porque estaban en los paneles que Emiya eliminó.

—¿Qué pasa con la cámara? —Dice que el sensor de imágenes está operativo. Haremos que tome una panorámica lo antes posible.

Marte

Dia 97

Punto de vista de shirou

¡Ha funcionado! ¡Joder, ha funcionado! Acabo de vestirme y comprobar el aterrizador. La antena está orientada directamente hacia la Tierra. La Pathfinder no tiene forma de saber cuál es su posición, así que no tiene tampoco forma de saber dónde está la Tierra. La única forma de localizarla que tiene es a partir de una señal recibida.

¡Saben que estoy vivo!

Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Era un plan demencial y por algún milagro ha funcionado.

Volveré a hablar con alguien.

He pasado tres meses siendo el hombre más solitario de la historia y finalmente eso se ha terminado. Desde luego puede que no me rescaten, pero no estaré solo.

Todo el tiempo que tardé en recuperar la Pathfinder estuve imaginando cómo sería este momento. Suponía que daría saltos, gritaría, tal vez que daría una voltereta (porque todo este condenado planeta es enemigo), pero no.

Al volver al Hab me he quitado el traje EVA, me he sentado en el suelo y he llorado.

He sollozado como un niño varios minutos. Por fin he pasado a gimotear suavemente y he sentido una calma profunda.

Era una buena calma.

Se me ocurre: ahora que podría sobrevivir, tengo que ser más cuidadoso describiendo situaciones embarazosas. ¿Cómo borro entradas del diario? No hay una forma obvia… Me pondré después. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

¡Tengo gente con la que hablar!

La nasa

Venkat sonrió al ocupar el estrado de la sala de prensa del JPL. —Hemos recibido una respuesta hace solo media hora —dijo a la prensa reunida—. Inmediatamente dimos instrucciones a la Pathfinder para que tomara una imagen panorámica. Es de esperar que shirou tenga alguna clase de mensaje para nosotros. ¿Preguntas?

—Marty West, NBC News —dijo Marty—. ¿Cómo se comunicarán con shirou cuando todo esté en marcha?

—Eso dependerá de él —dijo Venkat—. Lo único que tenemos para trabajar es la cámara. Puede escribir notas y sostenerlas ante la cámara. Pero cómo responderle será más complicado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Marty. —Porque solo contamos con la plataforma de cámara. Es la única parte móvil. Hay muchas formas de conseguir información con solo la rotación de la plataforma, pero no hay forma de decírselo a emiya. Se le tendrá que ocurrir algo y decírnoslo. Seguiremos su ejemplo.

Señalando a la siguiente periodista, dijo: —Adelante.

—Jill Holbrook , BBC. Con una demora de ida y vuelta de treinta y dos minutos y nada más que una plataforma rotatoria para comunicarse será una conversación mortalmente lenta, ¿no?

—Sí, lo será —confirmó Venkat—. Es primera hora de la mañana en la Acidalia Planitia y son poco más de las tres de la madrugada aquí, en Pasadena. Estaremos aquí toda la noche y eso será solo el principio. No responderé a más preguntas por ahora. En unos minutos tendremos la imagen panorámica. Los mantendremos informados.

Antes de que nadie pudiera repreguntar, Venkat salió por la puerta lateral y recorrió apresuradamente el pasillo hasta el centro de control improvisado de la Pathfinder.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta la consola de comunicaciones.

—¿Alguna cosa, Tim?

—Desde luego, pero estamos mirando esta pantalla negra porque es mucho más interesante que las imágenes de Marte.

—Eres un listillo, Tim —dijo Venkat. —Tomo nota.

Bruce se abrió paso. —Aún faltan unos segundos —dijo.

El tiempo pasó en silencio.

—He conseguido algo —dijo Tim—. Sí, es la panorámica

Suspiros de alivio y susurros sustituyeron el silencio tenso cuando la imagen empezó a aparecer. Se llenó de izquierda a derecha a paso de tortuga debido a las limitaciones de ancho de banda de la sonda antigua que la enviaba.

—Superficie marciana… —dijo Venkat a medida que las líneas se iban llenando lentamente—. Más superficie…

—¡Borde del Hab! —exclamó Bruce, señalando la pantalla. —Hab. —Sonrió Venkat—. Más Hab…, más Hab… ¿Es un mensaje? ¡Es un mensaje!

La imagen fue creciendo hasta revelar una nota escrita a mano, suspendida a la altura de la cámara con una barra de metal

—Tenemos una nota de shirou —anunció Venkat.

El aplauso llenó la sala, luego se apagó rápidamente

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó alguien. Venkat se inclinó hacia la pantalla. —Dice: «Escribiré preguntas aquí. ¿Recibido?».

—¿Vale…? —dijo Bruce. —Es lo que dice.

—Venkat se encogió de hombros.

—Otra nota —dijo Tim señalando la pantalla cuando apareció una imagen más.

Venkat se inclinó otra vez.

—Esta dice: «Señala hacia aquí para decir que sí».

—Cruzó los brazos—. Muy bien.

Tenemos comunicación con Mark.

Tim, apunta la cámara al «sí».

Luego empieza a sacar imágenes a intervalos de diez minutos hasta que plantee otra pregunta.

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

«Sí», han dicho «sí».

No había estado tan excitado por un «sí» desde la noche de mi graduación.

Vale, calma. Tengo una cantidad limitada de papel con el que trabajar.

Estas cartulinas estaban destinadas a etiquetar conjuntos de muestras.

Tengo unas cincuenta tarjetas. Puedo usarlas por ambos lados y, si hace falta, reutilizarlas borrando la pregunta antigua.

El rotulador que estoy usando me durará mucho más que las tarjetas, así que la tinta no es problema. Pero tengo que escribirlo todo en el Hab. No sé de qué clase de mierda alucinógena está hecha esa tinta, pero estoy seguro de que se secaría en la atmósfera de Marte.

Estoy usando piezas de la antigua antena para mantener las tarjetas en alto. No deja de ser irónico.

Tendremos que hablar más deprisa que con respuestas de «sí» o «no» cada media hora. La cámara tiene 360 grados de rotación y yo tengo muchos trozos de antena. Es hora de preparar un alfabeto. Pero no puedo usar simplemente las letras de la A a la Z. Veintiséis letras y mi tarjeta con la pregunta serían veintisiete tarjetas en torno al aterrizador, con 13 grados para cada una. Aunque el JPL apunte la cámara a la perfección, hay muchas posibilidades de que no sepa a qué letra exactamente.

Ósea que tendré que usar el alfabeto rúnico que aprendí en la torre del reloj, tal vez mi primer encuentro con este lenguaje fue cierto lancero vestido con mallas azules con un comportamiento como el de un perro callejero

El alfabeto futhark antiguo, usado para escribir en proto-nórdico, consta de 24 runas que se solían agrupar en tres grupos de ocho, cada uno de los cuales se denominaba ætt.

Las inscripciones rúnicas más antiguas encontradas datan de alrededor del año 150, y a grandes rasgos, el alfabeto fue reemplazándose por el latino con la cristianización, alrededor del año 700 en la Europa central y al finalizar la época vikinga, alrededor de 1100, en Escandinavia. Sin embargo, el empleo de runas persistió en Escandinavia hasta entrado el siglo xx, especialmente en la Suecia rural, empleándose especialmente en la decoración con runas y en los calendarios rúnicos.

Se tomaron menos tiempo del que esperaba el que entendieran mis runas para poner comunicarnos

ESTATUS

Sin problemas físicos. Todos componentes Hab funcionales. Como 3/4 raciones. Éxito cosecha en Hab con suelo cultivado. Nota: situación no culpa tripulación Ares 3. Mala suerte.

¿VIVO COMO?

Empalado por fragmento antena. Perdí conocimiento por descompresión. Aterricé boca abajo, sangre selló agujero. Desperté después tripulación marchó. Ordenador biomonitor destruido por punción. Tripulación tenía razones para creerme muerto. No fue culpa suya.

¿COSECHAS?

Larga historia. Botánica extrema. Tengo 126 m2 tierra cultivo patatas. Alargará suministro comida, pero no hasta aterrizaje Ares 4. Vehículo de superficie modificado para viaje larga distancia, plan llegar Ares 4.

TE VIMOS DESDE EL SATELITE

¿Gobierno controla con satélites? Necesito sombrero papel aluminio. También forma más rápida comunicar. Deletrear ocupa todo el maldito día. ¿Ideas?

AJUSTA LOS CODIGOS DE PROGRAMACION DEL VEHICULO

TE DAREMOS INSTRUCCIONES

Luego de unas horas, de líneas y líneas de código me dieron las 20 instrucciones necesarias para cambiar el código del sistema operativo del explorador, actualizar el sistema operativo del Pathfinder

La idea es que el explorador se pueda comunicar con el Pathfinder enlazando las frecuencias entre las 2 máquinas y así tener conversaciones más largas

La nasa

Punto de vista de Venkat

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver al trabajo, le sonó el móvil. Gimió ruidosamente mirando al techo al tiempo que lo cogía de su escritorio.

—¿Hola? —dijo con la máxima alegría posible.

—Necesito una foto de shirou

—Hola, Annie, yo también me alegro de oírte. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Houston?

—Corta el rollo, Venkat. Necesito una foto.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Estás hablando con él con una puta cámara. ¿Tan difícil es?

—Deletreamos nuestro mensaje, hablamos durante veinte minutos y, luego, hacemos una foto.

Para entonces, shirou ya ha vuelto al Hab.

—Pues le dices que esté presente cuando saques la siguiente

—le sugirió Annie.

—Solo podemos enviar un mensaje por hora, y eso si la Acidalia Planitia está orientada hacia la Tierra —dijo Venkat—. No vamos a desperdiciar un mensaje solo para decirle que pose para una foto. Además, llevará el traje EVA. No se le verá la cara.

—Necesito algo, Venkat. Llevas en contacto con él veinticuatro horas y los medios se están cabreando. Quieren una imagen para los artículos. Estará en todos los sitios de noticias del mundo.

—Tienes fotos de sus notas. Arréglate con eso.

—No basta —dijo Annie—. La prensa se me está echando al cuello, y pegando al culo. Me están agobiando por todas partes.

—Tendrás que esperar unos días. Vamos a tratar de enlazar la Pathfinder con el ordenador del vehículo de superficie…

—¿Unos días? —Soltó Annie—. Es lo único que importa en el mundo entero. Es la noticia más importante desde la Apolo 13. ¡Dame una puta foto! Venkat suspiró.

—Trataré de conseguirla mañana

. —¡Genial! La espero ansiosa.

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Dia 98

He de estar mirando la cámara mientras deletrea. Medio byte cada vez. Así que me fijo en un par de números y los busco en mi diccionario de runas que prepare

No quiero olvidar ninguna, por eso las escribo en el suelo con un palo. En buscar una letra y escribirla en la tierra tardo un par de segundos. En ocasiones, cuando miro a la cámara, se me pasa un número. Normalmente lo adivino por el contexto, pero a veces no. Hoy me he levantado horas antes de lo necesario. Era como una mañana de Navidad. No podía esperar a que fueran las 8.00 para levantarme. He desayunado, hecho algunas comprobaciones innecesarias en el equipo del Hab y leído un poco de Poirot. ¡Finalmente llega la hora!

Quieren que cargue el HexEdit en el ordenador del vehículo de superficie y que abra el archivo , que baje hasta que la lectura de índice en la izquierda de la pantalla sea 2AAE5, que luego sustituya los bytes de allí con una secuencia de 141 bytes que la NASA enviará en el siguiente mensaje.

Me parece bien. Además, por alguna razón, quieren que me quede allí para la siguiente foto. Claro, ¿por qué no? ¡Si no se me ve cuando llevo el traje! Hasta la visera refleja demasiada luz. Sin embargo, eso quieren. He entrado y copiado el mensaje para futuras referencias.

Luego he escrito una breve nota y he vuelto a salir. Normalmente la habría colgado y vuelto a entrar, pero esta vez tenía que quedarme para la foto.

He puesto los pulgares hacia arriba para la cámara junto con mi nota que decía:

"soy el hombre con el miembro viril mas grande de este planeta"

Es una estupidez que eh tenido en mi mente por más de un mes, pero si lo grito a todo pulmón en un mundo donde solo estoy yo para escuchar no tiene sentido presumir semejante logro

Fuyuki

Punto de vista de sakura

Llevo un poco mas de 2 meses embarazada con el hijo de sempai

Ha sido muy complicado porque eh tenido que estar en cama la mayor parte del tiempo

Pero fujimura sensei ha cuidado muy bien de mi

No hay día en que no tenga una sonrisa en mi rostro por llevar al hijo del único hombre que amo, me sentía feliz cuando supe el sexo del bebe, no me habría molestado tener a una niña, pero el tener a un niño me hace sentir que tendré una parte de el para recordar durante toda mi vida

Tal vez el se fue para seguir su camino, pero no lo culpo, cuando joven quería que el estuviera solo para mí, quería incluso que dependiera de mi para todo, pero él tenía derecho a seguir sus sueños, ahora lo entiendo

-mientras acaricio mi vientre con mucho cariño- se que tu padre volverá sano y salvo, porque el al igual que lo serás tú, es un hombre que no defrauda a nadie


	4. Chapter 4

Yo no poseo los derechos sobre el destino pernocte y tampoco sobre la Novela de Andy Weir el marciano, disfruten el capítulo y dejen todas sus opiniones por favor, me ayudarán a mejorar

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Ahora que pude comunicarseme con la nasa y se que tienen un plan de rescate para mí, no sé cómo sentirme

¿Ansioso por volver a la tierra o preocupado por lo peligroso que es el plan? tenia mis sellos de comando ahora tengo un hematoma debe ser una coincidencia,

Debí haberme golpeado mientras realizaba alguna tarea de mantenimiento

Me quedo sentado en el vehículo mientras espero más información de parte de la nasa, hace tanto que miro el bello paisaje de marte y no dejo de disfrutarlo, me encantan sus ocasiones azules

Al igual que los colores se tornan más intensos en los atardeceres de la Tierra, los atardeceres marcianos vistos desde el Planeta Rojo parecerían azulados para los observadores humanos. El fino polvo hace que el azul en la parte del cielo que está cerca del Sol sea mucho más prominente, mientras que la luz diurna normal hace que el color del polvo oxidado sea conocido del Planeta Rojo sea más prominente.

Además, en Marte existe un extraño fenómeno natural que se llama terreno araneiforme con el cual se forman montículos en forma de araña cuando el hielo de dióxido de carbono que hay bajo la superficie se calienta y se libera.

Todo esto hace que marte tenga unas postales increíblemente extrañar, pero creo que llevo tanto tiempo que me han encantado encantando, me gusta observar el horizonte y hacerme preguntas tontas como ¿si el planeta marte y el dios romano marte tienen alguna relación ?, pero últimamente cada vez que camino por la superficie de marte escucho susurros, me estoy volviendo loco, ahora es cuando debería haber hecho caso a luvia y haber obtenido un familiar

El espacio

Nave espacial Hermes

Beck trató de no pensar en la dolorosa razón por la que estaba haciendo experimentos de cultivo de plantas en ingravidez. Anotó el tamaño y la forma de las hojas, fotos y notas.

Después de completar su trabajo científico del día, miró el reloj. Sincronización perfecta. El volcado de datos se completaría enseguida. Flotó más allá del reactor hasta la escalera del semicono A.

Accediendo a la escalera con los pies por delante, pronto tuvo que agarrarse fuerte debido a la fuerza centrípeta de la rotación de la nave. Cuando tenía el semicono A estaba en 0,4 G.

No se enfrenta de un simple lujo: la gravedad centrípeta de la Hermes los mantenía en forma. Sin ella, durante su primera semana en Marte había sido prácticamente incapaz de caminar. Los programas de ejercicios en 0 G mantenían sanos el corazón y los huesos, pero no se había concebido ninguno de los que proporciona a los astronautas funcionalidad plena desde sol 1.

Como la nave ya estaba utilizada para ello, usar el sistema también durante el viaje de regreso

Johanssen se envió en su puesto de trabajo. Lewis ocupó el asiento contiguo mientras Vogel y Martínez se acercaban. El volumen de datos contenidos mensajes de correo electrónico y videos de casa. Era el momento culminante del día

¿Acaso no ha llegado? —Preguntó Beck accediendo a la cabina de mando.

—Casi afectados Johanssen—. Estamos al noventa y ocho por ciento

—Pareces contento, Martínez destinatarios Beck.

—Mi hijo cumplió tres años ayer. —Sonrió—. Seguramente recibiré algunas fotos de la fiesta. ¿Y tú?

No espero nada especial. Revisiones de colegas de un trabajo que escribí hace unos años.

—Volcado completo considerado Johanssen—. Todos los mensajes de correo electrónico enviados a vuestros portátiles. También ha llegado la actualización de telemetría para Vogel y una del sistema para mí. Eh ..., hay un mensaje de voz dirigido a toda la tripulación.

Miró por encima del hombro a Lewis. Lewis se encogió de hombros.

—Ponlo. Johanssen abrió el mensaje y se arrellanó en su asiento.

\- «Hermes, soy Mitch Henderson» —empezaba el mensaje.

¿Henderson? Martínez, desconcertado—. ¿Henderson hablando directamente con nosotros? Lewis exigirá la mano para pedir silencio.

\- «Tengo una noticia —continúa la voz de Mitch—. No hay una forma sutil de decirlo: shirou emiya sigue vivo ».

Johanssen ahogó un grito. -What…? —Tartamudeó Beck.

Vogel se quedó boquiabierto. Martínez miró a Lewis.

La comandante se incló hacia delante y se pellizcó la barbilla.

\- «Sé que es una sorpresa —continúa Mitch—. Y sé que tenéis un montón de preguntas. Vamos a responder a esas preguntas. Pero por ahora os contaré lo básico

. »Está vivo y sano. Lo descubrimos hace dos meses y decidimos no contároslo; incluso hemos censurado mensajes personales. Yo me oponía firmemente a todo eso.

Ahora os lo contamos porque finalmente tenemos comunicación con él y un plan de rescate viable. Se reduce a que la Ares 4 lo recoja con un VDM modificado.

»Enviando un informe detallado de lo que consideró, pero decididamente no fue culpa culpa. Shirou insiste en eso. Fue solo mala suerte.

»Tomaos un tiempo para asimilarlo. Vuestras agendas científicas están canceladas para mañana. Enviad todas las preguntas que tengan y respondan.

Fin del mensaje ».

Tras el fin del mensaje hubo un silencio de asombro en el puente.

—Está ..., ¿está vivo? Martínez Martínez, luego sonrió.

Vogel asintió emocionado. —Vive.

Johanssen miró la pantalla incrédula, con los ojos como platos. —¡Cielo santo! —Beck Rio—. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Comandante! ¡Está vivo!

—Lo abandoné detectado Lewis en voz baja. Las celebraciones cesaron de inmediato cuando la tripulación viola la expresión de su comandante.

—Pero si todos nos fuimos ...

—Vosotros obedecisteis órdenes —interrumpió Lewis a Beck—. Yo lo abandoné, en un desierto estéril, inalcanzable y dejado de la mano de Dios.

Beck miró a Martínez, suplicante. Martínez abrió la boca, pero no se le tuvo nada que decir.

Lewis salió del puente caminando con dificultad.

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Dia 114

Ahora que la NASA puede hablar conmigo, no callará.

Quiere actualizaciones constantes de cada sistema del Hab, y tiene una sala llena de gente tratando de microcontrolar mi plantación.

Es formidable tener un puñado de capullos en la Tierra diciéndome a mí, un botánico, cómo cultivar plantas.

En general no les hago caso. No quiero parecer arrogante, pero soy el mejor botánico del planeta. Un gran plus: ¡correo electrónico! Igual que en los días en la Hermes, recibo el volcado de datos.

Por supuesto, reenvían mensajes de amigos y familia, pero la NASA también envía mensajes elegidos entre los del público.

Me han llegado mensajes de estrellas del rock, atletas, actores y actrices, e incluso del presidente. Uno de ellos era de mi alma mater, la Universidad de Londres. Dicen que una vez que cultivas en alguna parte, oficialmente la ha «colonizado». Así que, técnicamente, colonizó a Marte.

¡Toma ya, Neil Armstrong! Pero mi mensaje de correo electrónico favorito es el de fuji-nee. Es exactamente lo que cabía esperar. Gracias a Dios que estás vivo, mantente firme, no te mueras, tu padre te saluda, etcétera.

Lo leí cincuenta veces seguidas. ¡Eh, no te confundas, no soy uno de esos raritos que les encantan sus hermanas mayores! Soy un hombre hecho y derecho que solo ocasionalmente lleva pañales (tienes que hacerlo con un traje EVA).

Es completamente masculino y normal que me aferre a una carta de mi mamá. No es que esté en unas colonias infantiles, ¿vale? Hay que reconocer que él dame la paliza de llegar al vehículo de superficie cinco veces al día para verificar el correo electrónico. Podemos mandar un mensaje de la Tierra a Marte, pero no llevarlo diez metros más allá, hasta el Hab.

Sin embargo, eh, no me quejo. Tengo muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir ahora. Lo último que oí es que han resuelto el problema del peso del VDM de la Ares 4.

Cuando haya tomado tierra, eliminarán el escudo térmico, todo el material de soporte vital y unos cuantos depósitos de combustible y vacíos.

Así podrá llevar a siete personas (hasta la tripulación de la misión Are mí) hasta el Schiaparelli.

Ya están trabajando en mis obligaciones para las operaciones de superficie. ¿Qué te parece eso? En otro orden de cosas, estoy aprendiendo el código Morse. ¿Por qué? Porque es nuestro sistema de comunicación de reserva.

Para la NASA una sonda de hace décadas no es ideal como único medio de comunicación. Si la falla Pathfinder, borra mensajes con rocas que la NASA verá desde los satélites. No podrá responder, pero al menos tendremos comunicación unidireccional. ¿Por qué código Morse? Porque formar puntos y rayas con rocas es mucho más fácil que formar letras. Es una forma de comunicación penosa. Con suerte no tendré que usarla.

La tierra

La nasa

Finalizadas todas las reacciones químicas, la hoja se esterilizó y se trasladó a una sala blanca. Allí, un trabajador cortó una tira del borde, la división en cuadros y la prueba de una serie de rigurosos. Pasada la inspección, se dio a la hoja la forma definitiva. Los bordes fueron doblados, cosidos y sellados con resina. Un hombre con un sujetapapeles hizo las comprobaciones finales, verificando las medidas específicas, y luego la confirmada para su uso.

Marte

Punto de vista del único humano en el planeta

Dia 115

Los botánicos entrometidos han reconocido a regañadientes que he hecho un buen trabajo. Están de acuerdo en que tendremos suficiente comida para alimentarme hasta el sol 900. Con eso en mente, la NASA ha desarrollado los detalles de la misión de la sonda de abastecimiento.

Al principio, estaban trabajando en un plan desesperado para poner una sonda aquí antes del sol 400, pero él tenía otros quinientos soles de vida con mi granja de patatas, así que tienen más tiempo para ello.

La lanzarán el año que viene durante la órbita de transferencia Hohmann y tardará casi nueve meses en llegar aquí. Debería hacerlo en torno a un sol 856. Traerá mucha comida, un oxigenador, un purificador de agua y un sistema de comunicaciones de recambio. Tres sistemas de comunicaciones, en realidad. Supongo que no van a correr riesgos dada mi tendencia a estar cerca cuando se rompen las radios.

Hoy recibió mi primer mensaje de la Hermes. La NASA ha estado limitando el contacto directo. Supongo que temen que diga algo como: «¡Me abandonasteis en Marte, capullos!». Sé que a la tripulación le sorprendió enterarse de la existencia del fantasma de las misiones a Marte, pero ¡vamos! Ojalá la NASA fuera menos niñera a veces. De todos modos, finalmente dejaron llegar un mensaje de la comandante.

"Emiya, obviamente estamos muy contentos de saber que ha sobrevivido. Como la persona responsable de su situación, ojalá pueda hacer algo más para ayudarlo directamente. Pero parece que la NASA tiene un buen plan de rescate. Estoy seguro de que continuarás mostrando tu increíble ingenio y superarás esto. Espero invita a una cerveza en la Tierra ".

Luis

Mi respuesta

"comandante, la pura mala suerte es responsable de mi situación, no tú. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y salvaste a todos los demás. Sé que tiene que haber sido una decisión dura, pero cualquier análisis de ese día demostrará que fue la correcta . Lleva a todos a casa y estar contento. Pero acepta esa cerveza ".

Shirou emiya

Dia 116

Casi es el momento de la segunda cosecha. ¡Yuju!

Ojalá sufrió un sombrero de paja y unos tirantes.

Mi reemplazado de patatas fue bien. Estoy empezando a ver que las cosechas en Marte son extremadamente abundantes gracias a los miles de millones de dólares de equipo de mantenimiento vital que me rodean.

Ya tengo cuatrocientas plantas de patatas sanas, cada una de las cuales produce montones de tubos llenos de calorías para mi disfrute gastronómico.

En solo diez días tendrán un punto para su recolección. Esta vez no las reemplaza para obtener más plantas. Son mi suplemento alimenticio de patatas naturales, orgánicas, cultivadas en Marte. Eso no se oye cada día, ¿verdad? Te preguntarás cómo las almaceno.

No puedo limitarme a amontonarlas; La mayoría se estropearían antes de tener tiempo de comérmelas.

Así que haré algo que no funcione en la Tierra: las tiraré fuera. La mayor parte del agua será absorbida por el casi vacío; Lo que quedará sólido congelado.

Cualquier bacteria que planeara pudrir mis patatas moriría gritando. En otro orden de cosas: recibió un mensaje de correo de Venkat Kapoor:

"Emiya, algunas respuestas a tus preguntas: No, no diremos a los de nuestro equipo botánico. Entiendo que tiene estado solo mucho tiempo, pero ahora estamos en contacto y es mejor que escuches lo que tenemos que decirte.

La tasa de transferencia de datos no es suficiente para el tamaño de los archivos de música, ni siquiera comprimidos.

Así que tu petición de «lo que sea mar, oh, Dios, lo que sea menos disco» te ha sido denegada. Disfruta tu fiebre del sábado noche. Además, una nota adjunta incómoda: La NASA está organizando un comité.

Quieren probar si hubo errores evitables que condujeron a que te quedaras atrapado. Solo es un aviso. Puede que tengan preguntas para ti después. "Mantennos al día de tus actividades".

Kapoor

Mi respuesta

"Venkat, dile al comité de investigación que tendrá que hacer su caza de brujas sin mí. Cuando culpen con el comandante Lewis, lo que inevitablemente sucederá, el aviso que rebatirá públicamente sus conclusiones. Estoy seguro de que el resto de la tripulación llegará lo mismo ".

"Además, por favor, diles que sus madres son unas putas".

Shirou emiya

PD: Y sus hermanas también.

Dia 117

El purificador de agua está dando guerra. Seis personas consumen 18 litros de agua por día, así que está hecho para procesar 20. Pero últimamente no ha tenido esta productividad: producir 10 litros como mucho.

¿Genero 10 litros de agua por día? No, no soy el campeón urinario de todos los tiempos.

Es la cosecha. La humedad en el interior del Hab es mucho mayor que la prevista cuando se diseñó, así que el deshumidificador está filtrándola constantemente del aire. Eso no me preocupa. Si hace falta, puedo saber directamente en las plantas.

Las plantas tomarán su parte de agua y el resto se condensará en las paredes. Puedo hacer algo para recoger la condensación, estoy seguro.

La cuestión es que el agua no puede ir a ninguna parte. Es un sistema cerrado

Vale, técnicamente estoy mintiendo. Las plantas no son completamente neutrales respecto al agua. Sacan el hidrógeno de parte del agua (soltando el oxígeno) y lo que usan para fabricar los complejos de hidrógeno y carbono que procesan la planta en sí. Pero es una pérdida muy pequeña. Además, saqué unos 600 litros de agua del combustible del VDM. Podría bañarme y todavía me sobraría.

La NASA, en cambio, está absolutamente cagada. Ven el purificador de agua como un elemento vital para mi supervivencia. No tiene recambio, creen que moriré instantáneamente sin él. Para ellos, un fallo del equipo es terrorífico. Para mí es el pan de cada día.

Así que, en lugar de prepararme para la cosecha, me veo obligado a hacer viajes extra de ida y vuelta al vehículo de superficie para responder sus preguntas. Cada nuevo mensaje me instruye para que necesite alguna solución e informe de los resultados.

Hasta ahora lo que hemos descubierto es que no es un problema electrónico, ni del sistema de enfriamiento, ni de temperatura. Estoy seguro de que resultará que tiene un agujerito en alguna parte y de que en la NASA tendrá una reunión de cuatro horas antes de decirme que selle con cinta aislante.

Dia 118

Mi conversación con la NASA sobre el purificador de agua fue aburrida y estuvo llena de detalles técnicos, así que te la resumiré.

Yo: Evidentemente esto es un atasco. ¿Qué tal si lo desmonto y compruebo los tubos internos?

NASA (después de cinco horas de deliberación): No. La cagarías y morirías.

Así que lo he desmontado. Sí, lo sé: en la NASA hay un montón de gente listaísima a la que podría hacer caso. Tengo una actitud de confrontación excesiva, teniendo en cuenta que se pasa todo el día trabajando para encontrar una forma de salvarme la vida. Simplemente, estoy cansado de que me digan cómo tengo que limpiarme el culo.

La independencia era una de las cualidades que buscaban cuando elegía a los astronautas de las misiones Ares.

Son misiones de trece meses, la mayoría a muchos minutos-luz de la Tierra. Querían para ellas a personas que supieran actuar por propia iniciativa. Si la comandante Lewis estaría aquí, haría lo que ella dijera, sin problema.

Pero, ¿qué dice un comité de burócratas sin rostro de la Tierra? Lo siento pero se me atraganta. Fue realmente cuidadoso.

Etiquetado cada pieza al desmontarlo y las él puesto todas sobre una mesa.

Tengo los esquemas en el ordenador, así que no ha tenido ninguna sorpresa.

Y, como sospechaba, había un tubo atascado. El purificador de agua estaba diseñado para purificar orina y humedad del aire (exhalas casi tanta agua como la que orinas).

Yo he mezclado mi agua con suelo, convirtiéndola en agua mineral. Los minerales se han acumulado en el purificador de agua.

Él limpió los tubos y volvió a montarlo. Resuelto el problema por completo. Tendré que volver a hacerlo algún día, pero no hasta dentro de cien soles o así. (el tiempo en marte es bastante raro para mi sobre todo porque sale el sol 2 veces cada día, quien fue el idiota en la nasa que tuvo que tomar el tiempo por cantidad de soles y no por el horario en la tierra me estoy volviendo loco con esto)

No es complicado. Explicó a la NASA lo que hizo.

La conversación ha ido así:

Yo: Lo desmontó, encontró el problema y lo arregló.

NASA: Capullo.

Aun así, lo más importante de todo a sido practicar mi magia de refuerzo, aunque no tengo muchas cosas que rastrear suelo hacerlo con rocas de marte, creo que puedo proyectar minerales marcianos, además parece que mis proyectos han mejorado a una copia perfecta, pero con refuerzo podría superar a la original en durabilidad

Mi mármol de la realidad no lo he usado desde mi batalla contra Gilgamesh, pero aun siento como si no fuera mío debido a la era del arquero, ahora creo que mi alma es totalmente diferente, el arquero nunca fue a otro planeta como lo hice yo

Dia 119

Me desperté anoche y el Hab temblaba. La tormenta de arena de grado medio terminó tan de repente como comenzó. Era solo de categoría tres, con vientos de 50 km / h. Nada por lo que preocuparse. Aun así, es un poco desconcertante escuchar vientos que aúllan cuando estás acostumbrado al silencio absoluto.

Estoy preocupado por la Pathfinder. Si la tormenta de arena la daña, había perdido mi conexión con la NASA. Lógicamente no debería preocuparme.

El trasto lleva décadas en la superficie. Un viento ligero no le hará ningún daño. Cuando salga, confirme que la Pathfinder sigue en buen estado antes de ponerme al trabajo pesado y molesto del día.

Sí, cada tormenta de arena me obliga a realizar la inevitable limpieza de placas solares, una tradición venerable entre los marcianos campechanos como yo. Me recuerda que crecí en Chicago y que tenía que sacar la nieve a paladas. Le reconoczco el mérito a mi padre; nunca me imaginé que forjaría mi carácter ni me enseñé el valor del trabajo duro.

—Los quitanieves son caros —decía—. Tú eres gratis. Una vez, traté de protestar ante fuji-nee. No seas mariquita —me reprochó.

En otro orden de cosas: quedan siete soles para la recolección y todavía no me he preparado.

Para empezar, tengo que fabricar una azada. Además, necesitaré un cobertizo para las patatas

. No puedo amontonarlas fuera sin más. La siguiente tormenta importante causaría la Gran Migración de Patatas Marcianas.

En cualquier caso, todo eso tendrá que esperar. Hoy tengo el día completo.

Después de limpiar las placas solares debo verificar todos los módulos para asegurarme de que la tormenta no haya dañado.

Luego tendré que hacer lo mismo con el vehículo de superficie. Será mejor que empiece.

La esclusa se despresurizó a 0,006 atmósferas.

shirou, vestido con un traje EVA, estaba de pie en su interior esperando a que se completara el ciclo.

Hemos hecho esto literalmente cientos de veces. Cualquier aprensión que podría haber tenido en sol 1 había desaparecido había mucho mucho.

Ya era simplemente un trámite aburrido antes de salir a la superficie. Durante la despresurización, la atmósfera del Hab comprimió la esclusa de aire y la lona AL102 se estiró por última vez.

En sol 119, el Hab perdió estanqueidad. El desgarro inicial fue de menos de un milímetro.

Las fibras de carbono perpendiculares que tienen impedido que creciera, pero los incontables abusos habían estirado las fibras verticales y debilitado las horizontales hasta dejarlas inútiles.

La fuerza de la atmósfera del Hab atravesó la fisura.

En una décima de segundo, el desgarro tenía un metro de longitud y discurría en paralelo a la banda de sellado.

Se extendió alrededor de la esclusa hasta alcanzar el punto de partida: la esclusa de aire ya no estaba conectada al Hab. La presión sin oposición disparó la esclusa como una bala de cañón cuando la atmósfera del Hab escapó de manera explosiva por el desgarrón.

Dentro, el sorprendido emiya se golpeó contra la puerta posterior de la esclusa debido a la inercia.

La esclusa de aire voló cuarenta metros antes de caer al suelo. emiya, apenas recuperado del primer impacto, tuvo que soportar otro: se dio de bruces con la puerta delantera.

Su visera se llevó la peor parte del golpe, el cristal de seguridad se resquebrajó en cientos de pequeños cubos. La cabeza de shirou golpeó el interior del casco, dejándolo sin sentido.

La esclusa de aire rodó por la superficie otros quince metros.

El grueso almohadillado del traje de shirou lo salvó de romperse varios huesos.

Trataba de comprender la situación, pero apenas estaba consciente. La esclusa de aire finalmente dejó de dar tumbos y quedó de lado en medio de una nube de polvo.

shirou, boca arriba, miró sin comprender por el agujero de su resquebrajada visera. Tenía un corte en el frente y la sangre le corría por la cara. Recuperando parte del sentido, se orienta. Volviendo la cabeza de lado, miró por la ventana de la puerta posterior

.El Hab ondeaba en la distancia, convertido en un depósito de chatarra que se extiende por el paisaje delante de él. Entonces oyó un silbido.

Escuchando con atención, se dio cuenta de que no salía de su traje. En algún lugar de la escuela, del tamaño de una cabina telefónica, una pequeña fisura estaba dejando escapar aire.

Escuchó con intensidad el silbido, luego se tocó la visera rota.

A continuación miró otra vez por la ventana. ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Adecuadamente.

TRANSCRIPCION DE ENTRADA DE AUDIO: SOL 119

¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda! A la mierda esta esclusa, a la mierda el Hab ya la mierda todo este puto planeta. En serio, se acabó. Ya había tenido bastante.

Me quedan cinco minutos antes de quedarme sin aire, y que me aspen si voy a pasarlos jugando a este jueguecito de Marte.

Estoy tan harto que tengo ganas de vomitar. Lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme aquí sentado.

El aire escapará y yo moriré. Se acabó.

Basta de tener esperanza, basta de autoengaños y basta de resolver problemas.

Estoy harto.

dia 119 (2)

Suspiro ... vale. He sufrido mi pataleta y ahora debo pensar en cómo permanecer vivo. Otra vez Vale, veamos qué puedo hacer ... Estoy en la esclusa.

Veo el Hab por la ventana; está a unos cincuenta metros por lo menos.

Normalmente, la esclusa está conectada al Hab, así que eso es un problema.

La esclusa ha volcado y puedo escuchar un silbido constante. Eso significa que no es hermética o que aquí dentro hay serpientes.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, tengo un problema. Además, durante el ..., lo que coño pasara ..., lo reboté como una bola del millón y yo golpeé la visera.

El aire es notablemente poco cooperativo cuando hay agujeros enormes, gigantescos, en el traje EVA.

Parece que el Hab está completamente deshinchado y derrumbado. Así pues, aunque tenga un trayecto EVA funcional para salir de la escuela, no tendrá ningún destino ir.

Vamos, que es una putada. Tengo que pensar un minuto.

Él de quitarme este traje EVA. Es un engorro y la esclusa de aire es pequeña.

Además, no me sirve de nada.

dia 119 (3)

Las cosas no van tan mal como parecían.

Sigo jodido, no te equivoques, solo que no tanto.

No estoy seguro de qué ha pasado en el Hab, pero probablemente el vehículo de superficie esté bien.

No es ideal, pero al menos no es una cabina de teléfonos rajada.

Llevo un kit de parches en el traje EVA, por supuesto.

Es igual que el que me salvó la vida en sol 6.

No te entusiasmes. No le servirá de nada al traje.

El kit de parches consiste en una válvula cónica con resina super pegajosa en la boca.

Simplemente, es demasiado pequeño para un agujero de más de ocho centímetros. Y es que, claro, con un agujero de nueve centímetros te mueres antes de poder sacar el kit.

Aun así, es un activo, y quizás pueda usarlo para detener el escape de la esclusa. Esta es mi mayor prioridad ahora mismo.

Es un escape pequeño. Sin visera, el traje EVA está controlando con eficacia toda la esclusa de aire. Ha estado añadido al aire para compensar la falta de presión, pero acabaré quedándome sin él.

Tengo que encontrar el agujero. Creo que está cerca de mis pies, un juzgar por el sonido.

Ahora que me quitó el traje, puedo darme la vuelta y echar un vistazo ... No veo nada ... Lo oigo, está aquí, en alguna parte, pero no sé dónde.

Solo se me ocurre una forma de descubrirlo. ¡Encender fuego! Si lo se. Muchas de mis ideas se basan en algo.

Y sí, automáticamente fuego deliberadamente en un espacio pequeño y cerrado es normalmente una idea pésima, pero necesito el humo.

Solo una voluta. Como de costumbre, estoy trabajando con material especialmente diseñado para no arder. Sin embargo, por más cuidadoso que sea el diseño de la NASA, no se puede con un pirómano decidido con un depósito de oxígeno puro. Desgraciadamente, el traje EVA y la esclusa están hechos completamente con materiales no inflamables.

Mi ropa también es ignífuga, incluso el hilo.

Mi idea original era verificar los paneles solares, hacer las reparaciones necesarias después de la tormenta de anoche, así que llevo la caja de herramientas. Repaso su contenido y veo que es todo de metal o de plástico ignífugo.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que tengo algo inflamable: mi propio pelo. Tendrá que servir. Hay un cuchillo afilado entre las herramientas.

Me cortaré unos cuantos pelos del brazo y haré con ellos un montoncito. Siguiente paso: el oxígeno.

No tengo nada tan refinado como un flujo de oxígeno puro. Lo único que puedo hacer es tontear con los controles del trayecto EVA para que incremente el porcentaje de oxígeno en toda la esclusa. Supongo que bastará con subirlo al 40%. Ya solo necesito una chispa.

El traje EVA tiene componentes electrónicos, pero funciona a muy bajo voltaje. No creo que pueda conseguir un arco voltaico con eso.

Además, no quiero hacer tonterías con el traje. Necesito que opere para llegar hasta el vehículo de superficie desde la esclusa.

La esclusa en sí tiene componentes electrónicos, pero funciona con la

corriente del hab. Supongo que la NASA nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que ocurriría si salía propulsada cincuenta metros.

¡Perezosos! Puede que el plástico no arda, pero cualquiera que haya jugado con un globo sabe que es fantástico para generar carga estática.

Una vez generada, podríamos crear una chispa con solo tocar una herramienta metálica. Curioso: fue exactamente así como murió la tripulación de la misión Apolo 1. ¡Deséame suerte!

día 119 (4)

Estoy en una caja que huele a pelo chamuscado.

No es un olor agradable.

En mi primer intento, el fuego se ha encendido pero el humo ha vagado al azar a mi alrededor. Mi propia respiración lo estaba fastidiando todo, así que he contenido la respiración y lo he intentado otra vez. En mi segundo intento, el traje EVA lo ha confundido todo.

Hay un flujo suave de aire que vende de la máscara porque el traje repone constantemente el aire que falta. Así que él desconectó el traje, conteniendo la respiración, y lo intentado otra vez. Tenía que ser rápido; la presión estaba cayendo. En mi tercer intento, los movimientos rápidos del brazo que usaba para hacer fuego han echado por tierra todo.

El simple hecho de moverme ha generado suficientes turbulencias para dispersar el humo por todas las partes. La cuarta vez se mantuvo el traje desconectado, el contenido de la respiración y, cuando llegó el momento de encender el fuego, lo he hecho muy despacio. Entonces él vio que la pequeña voluta de humo se movía hacia el suelo de la esclusa, desapareciendo por la fractura. ¡Te tengo! Boqueado y volvió a activar el traje EVA. La presión había caído a 0,9 atmósferas durante mi pequeño experimento.

Pero había mucho oxígeno en el aire para que respiráramos yo y mi hoguera de pelo. El traje rápidamente ha devuelto las condiciones a la normalidad. Mirando la rotura, veo que es muy pequeña.

Estancia chupado sellarla con el kit del traje, pero, ahora que lo pienso, no es buena idea. Tendré que reparar de algún modo la visera.

Todavía no sé cómo, pero el kit de parches y su resina resistente a la presión son son importantes. Además, tampoco puedo hacerlo paso a paso.

Una vez que rompa el cierre del kit de parches, los componentes de la resina se mezclarán y tenderán unos segundos antes de que se endurezca.

No puedo coger solo un poco para arreglar la esclusa.

Si tenía tiempo, podría idear un plan para la visera y luego tomaría unos segundos durante la puesta en práctica de ese plan para sellar con resina la rotura de la escuela.

Pero no tengo tiempo.

Me queda un 40% de mi depósito de N2. Tengo que sellar esa rotura ahora mismo y sin usar el kit de parches. Primera idea: la leyenda del niño holandés. Me chupo la palma y la aplicación sobre la rotura [3].

Vale ... Como no es un cierre hermético, sigue habiendo un flujo de aire. Se está enfriando ... Esto es bastante incómodo ... Vale, a la porra ... A la idea número dos. ¡Cinta! Hay cinta aislante en la caja de herramientas. Veré si enlentece el flujo.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará antes de que la presión la rompa. La estoy poniendo. Allá vamos ... Todavía resistimos ... Deja que compruebe el traje.

Las lecturas indican que la presión es estable. Parece que la cinta aislante ha sellado la fuga. Veamos si resistir ...

dia 119 (5)

Han pasado quince minutos y la cinta todavía resiste.

Parece que el problema está resuelto. Ha sido bastante decepcionante, en realidad. Ya estaba trabajando en cómo cerrar la fisura con hielo. Tengo dos litros de agua en el «comedero de hámster» del traje EVA. Podría haber apagado los sistemas de calefacción del trayecto y dejado que la escuela se enfríe hasta congelarse.

Entonces perdieron ... Bueno, da igual. Podría haberlo hecho con hielo. Es lo que estaba diciendo. Muy bien. A mi siguiente problema. ¿Cómo arreglar el traje EVA? La cinta aislante sella una fisura fina, pero no resiste una atmósfera de presión pegada a toda la superficie de mi visera rota. El kit de parches es demasiado pequeño, pero sigue siendo útil.

Puedo poner resina en torno al borde de la visera y pegar algo que cubra el agujero. El problema es qué usar para cubrirlo. Algo capaz de resistir mucha presión.

Mirando a mi alrededor, la única cosa que veo capaz de resistir una atmósfera es el traje EVA en sí. Tiene mucho material con el que trabajar e incluso puedo cortarlo.

¿Recuerdas cuando corté la lona del Hab en tiras? Esas mismas tijeras están entre mis herramientas. Cortar un trozo de mi trayectoria EVA implica controlar otro agujero, pero un agujero cuya forma y ubicación puedo controlar.

Sí ... Creo que encontró una solución. ¡Voy a cortarme el brazo! Bueno no. No mi brazo: el brazo del traje EVA. Lo cortaré justo por debajo del codo izquierdo.

Luego puedo cortar el pedazo a lo largo y obtener un rectángulo lo bastante grande para cerrar el casco. La resina lo mantendrá en su lugar.

¿Material diseñado para resistir la presión atmosférica? Si. ¿Resina específicamente para sellar una fisura contra esa presión? ¿Y qué pasa con el agujero del brazo tullido?

A diferencia de la visera, el material del traje es flexible. Lo juntaré y lo sellaré con resina.

Tendré que pegar el brazo izquierdo contra el costado mientras lleva el traje, pero hay espacio. Extenderé una capa de resina muy fina, pero es literalmente el adhesivo más fuerte conocido por el hombre.

Además, no tiene que ser un cierre perfecto. Solo tiene que durar lo suficiente para que pueda ponerme una salva. ¿Y cómo me pondré a salvo? Ni idea.

En cualquier caso, paso a paso, un problema cada vez. Ahora mismo estoy arreglando el traje EVA.

dia 119 (6)

Cortar el brazo del traje ha sido fácil, lo mismo que cortar el pedazo a lo largo para formar un rectángulo. Estas tijeras de podar son fuertes de verdad. Limpiar el cristal de la visera me ha costado más de lo que esperaba.

Es poco probable que pinche el material del traje EVA, pero no voy a correr el riesgo. Además, no quiero cristal en la cara cuando lo llevo. Luego ha llegado la parte complicada. Una vez abierto el kit de parches, disponibilidad de segundos segundos antes de que la resina se secara. El sacado del kit de parches con los dedos y el extendido con rapidez por el borde de la visera. Luego, con la que sobraba cerró el agujero del brazo.

Él apretó el rectángulo de tela del traje contra el casco con ambas manos mientras usaba la rodilla para apretar la presión sobre la costura del brazo. Aguantó hasta que se contado 120 segundos. Solo para estar seguro. Parece que ha funcionado bien. El cierre parece fuerte y la resina está dura como una piedra.

Sin embargo, se me ha pegado la mano al casco. No te rías. A toro pasado, use los dedos para extender la resina no era el plan perfecto. Por fortuna, seguía teniendo la mano izquierda libre. Después de gruñir algunas irreverencias, logró alcanzar la caja de herramientas.

Cogió el destornillador y logró liberarme (sintiendo todo el tiempo realmente estúpido). Ha sido un proceso delicado, porque no quería desollarme los dedos. Tenía que medir el destornillador entre el casco y la resina.

Él liberó la mano sin hacerme sangre, así que lo considero un triunfo, aunque tendré resina duradera en los dedos durante días, igual que un niño que juega con pegamento.

Usando el ordenador de brazo, he hecho que el traje se sobrepresurizara a 1,2 atmósferas.

El parche de la visera se ha abombado hacia fuera, pero por lo demás se ha mantenido firme.

El brazo me ha cabido: amenazaba con romper la nueva costura, pero sí ha sufrido de una pieza.

Luego él miró las lecturas para ver si se mantenía la estanqueidad. Respuesta: no mucho.

Sin lugar a dudas, perdía aire. En sesenta segundos había perdido tanto que la esclusa se había presurizado a 1,2 atmósferas.

El traje está diseñado para ocho horas de uso, que consumen 250 mililitros de oxígeno líquido. Por seguridad, la trayectoria tiene una capacidad de un litro entero de O2. Pero eso es solo la mitad de la historia.

El resto del aire es nitrógeno. Solo sirve para agregar presión. Cuando el traje pierde estanqueidad, se rellena con nitrógeno.

El traje tiene una carga de dos litros de N2 líquido. Pongamos que el volumen de la esclusa sea de dos metros cúbicos.

El traje EVA inflado probablemente ocupa la mitad de ese espacio, así que hacen falta cinco minutos para agregar 0,2 atmósferas a un metro cúbico. Eso son 285 gramos de aire. El aire en los depósitos es de alrededor de un gramo por centímetro cúbico, lo que significa que acabo de perder 285 mililitros.

Los tres depósitos juntos contenían 3000 mililitros para empezar. Una buena parte se ha usado para mantener la presión mientras la esclusa perdía.

Además, mi respiración ha convertido parte del oxígeno en dióxido de carbono que ha sido capturado por los filtros de CO2 del traje. Comprobando las lecturas, veo que tengo 410 mililitros de oxígeno y 738 mililitros de nitrógeno.

Juntos, suman casi 1150 mililitros para trabajar. Eso, dividido por 285 mililitros de pérdida por minuto ... Una vez que salga de la escuela de aire, este trayecto EVA solo durará cuatro minutos.

Mierda por akasha, ahora ser un contador guardián no suena tan mal, puto arquero su deseo de que me muera se hará realidad.

dia 119 (7)

Vale, él está pensando un poco más.

¿De qué me sirves el vehículo de superficie? Estaría atrapado allí en lugar de aquí. El espacio adicional no me vendría mal, pero finalmente moriría.

No hay en él purificador de agua, no hay oxigenador ni comida. Elige: todos esos problemas son igualmente fatales. Tengo que arreglar el Hab.

Sé qué hacer para conseguirlo; lo practico durante la fase de entrenamiento.

Pero tardaré mucho. Tendré que ir hurgando en la lona ahora caída para conseguir el material de recambio necesario para repararlo.

Luego tendré que encontrar la fuga y poner un parche. Tardaré horas en repararlo y mi traje EVA está inutilizado.

Necesitaré otro traje.

El de Martínez estaba en el vehículo de superficie. Lo arrastré hasta la Pathfinder y luego de vuelta, por si necesitábamos uno de sobra.

Pero cuando volví lo dejé en el Hab. ¡Maldita sea! All Right. Tendré que conseguir otro traje antes de ir al vehículo de superficie. ¿Cuál? El de Johanssen es demasiado pequeño para mí.

El de Lewis está lleno de agua. En realidad, ahora estará lleno de hielo que se sublima lentamente. El destrozado y pegado que llevo es el mío.

Quedan solo los de Martinez, Vogel y Beck. Dejé el de Martínez al lado de mi litera por si necesitó un traje de urgencia. Por supuesto, después de la repentina descompresión, puede estar en cualquier sitio. Aun así, es un punto de partida.

Siguiente problema: estoy a unos cincuenta metros del Hab. Correr en 0,4 G necesita un voluminoso traje EVA no es fácil. A lo sumo puedo avanzar a dos metros por segundo. Serán unos preciosos 25 segundos; casi una octava parte de mis cuatro minutos.

Tendré que reducir el tiempo. Pero ¿cómo?

dia 119 (8)

Haré rodar la condenada esclusa.

Básicamente es una cabina de teléfonos volcada. He hecho algunos experimentos. Supuso que, si quería hacerla rodar, iba a tener que empujar la pared lo más fuerte posible.

Y tendré que estar en el aire en ese momento, sin ejercer presión contra ninguna otra parte de la exclusión, porque las fuerzas se anularían entre sí y no se movería en absoluto. Primero intentado lanzarme rebotando contra una pared para golpear la otra. La esclusa se ha deslizado un poco, pero nada más.

Después de haber intentado dar un tremendo empujón hacia arriba para salir volando (0,4 G, ¡sí!) Y golpeó la pared con ambos pies. Una vez más, solo se ha deslizado. A la tercera lo he conseguido.

El truco era plantar ambos pies en el suelo, cerca de la pared, y propulsarme hasta la parte superior de la pared opuesta para golpearla con la espalda.

Cuando lo he intentado, ahora mismo, me ha dado fuerza y palanca necesaria para incluir la esclusa y rodar una cara hacia el Hab.

La esclusa mide un metro de ancho, así pues ..., suspiro ..., tendré que hacer esto unas cincuenta veces más. Voy a tener un dolor de espalda terrible.

dia 120

Tengo un dolor de espalda terrible.

La sutil y refinada técnica de «golpearme contra la pared» tenía algunos defectos. Solo funcionaba una de cada diez veces, y dolía mucho.

Él tuvo que hacer descansos, estirar los músculos y el cáncer a mí mismo de golpe contra la pared y otra vez. Tardado toda la maldita noche, pero lo consiguió. Ahora estoy a diez metros del Hab.

No puedo acercarme más, porque hay restos de la descompresión por todas las partes. Esto no es una esclusa todoterreno. No puedo rodar sobre esa mierda.

Era por la mañana cuando el Hab estalló. Vuelve a ser por la mañana. El estado un día entero en esta maldita caja, pero pronto.

Ahora llevo el traje EVA y estoy listo. Muy bien ... De acuerdo ... Repaso otra vez el plan: usar las válvulas manuales para igualar la esclusa. Salir corriendo hacia el Hab. Buscar debajo de la lona caída. Encontrar el traje de Martínez (o el de Vogel si lo encuentro antes).

Llegar al vehículo de superficie. Entonces estaré a salvo. Si me quedo sin tiempo antes de encontrar un traje, simplemente correré al vehículo de superficie.

Estaré en apuros, pero tendré tiempo para pensar y materiales con los que trabajar. Inspiración profunda ... ¡Allá voy!

dia 120 (2)

¡Estoy vivo! ¡Y estoy en el vehículo de superficie! Las cosas no han ido exactamente como planeé, pero no estoy muerto, así que es un triunfo.

La igualación de la esclusa ha ido bien. Estaba en la superficie en treinta segundos. Saltando hacia el Hab (la forma más rápida de moverme en esta gravedad), cruzó el campo de restos. La ruptura del Hab lo había hecho volar todo, a mí incluido.

Me costaba ver con la visera cubierta por el parche improvisado. Por fortuna, en el brazo llevo una cámara. La NASA descubrió que se dio cuenta de la vuelta en la pesada trayectoria EVA para mirar algo es agotador y una pérdida de tiempo, de manera que montó una pequeña cámara en el brazo derecho.

La filmación se proyecta en el interior de la visera. Esto nos permite ver las cosas solo con señalarlas.

El parche de la visera no era exactamente suave ni reflectante, así que él tuvo que mirar una versión ondulada y defectuosa de la filmación de la cámara.

Aun así, me ha bastado para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ido en línea recta hacia donde antes estaba la esclusa. Sabía que tenía que tener un gran agujero y que podría entrar por él. Lo que encontró con facilidad.

Y, chico, ¡es un desgarrón feo! Va a ser un peñazo arreglarlo. Ha sido entonces cuando los fallos de mi plan han empezado a revelarse. Solo tenía un brazo para trabajar. El izquierdo lo dejó pegado al cuerpo, mientras que el brazo tullido del traje flotaba libremente.

Así pues, al moverme por debajo de la lona, tuve que usar el brazo bueno para mantener la lona levantada. Eso me ha frenado.

Por lo que pudo ver, el interior del Hab es un caos. Todo se ha movido. Hay mesas y camas a metros de distancia de su punto de origen. Objetos más ligeros forman una mezcolanza, muchos de ellos en la superficie de Marte.

Todo está cubierto de tierra y plantas de patatas destruidas. Avanzando, llegó al lugar donde había dejado el traje de Martínez. Para mi asombro, todavía estaba allí. «Sí —he pensado con ingenuidad—. Problema resuelto ».

Por desgracia, el traje estaba pillado debajo de una mesa, que a su vez estaba bloqueado por la lona caída. Si hubiera tenido los dos brazos, podríamos sacarlo, pero con uno, simplemente no podría. Al ver que me quedaba sin tiempo, le quitó el casco.

Lo dejó a un lado y pasó junto a la mesa para coger el kit de parches de Martínez. Lo que encontró con la ayuda de la cámara de brazo, lo que encontró en el casco y lo salido zumbando. Un poco más y no llego al vehículo de superficie a tiempo.

Los oídos ya me zumbaban por la pérdida de presión justo cuando la esclusa del vehículo de superficie se ha tenido de maravilloso aire a una atmósfera. Entrado a gatas, me derrumbado y jadeado un momento.

Así que estoy otra vez en el vehículo de superficie, igual que cuando volví de la Gran Expedición de Recuperación de la Pathfinder. Al menos esta vez huele un poco mejor. La NASA probablemente está bastante preocupada por mí.

Seguramente han visto que esclusa se acercaba otra vez al Hab, así que sabrán que estoy vivo, pero querrán saber mi estado, y la casualidad de que es el vehículo de superficie que se comunica con el Pathfinder.

El tratado de enviar un mensaje, pero la Pathfinder no responde. No es ninguna sorpresa. Está conectado directamente al Hab, y el Hab está desconectado.

Durante mi rápida salida en medio del pánico, vio que la Pathfinder sigue justo donde la dejé y que los residuos no llegaban tan lejos.

Debería funcionar bien cuando consiga algo de potencia. En cuanto a mi situación actual, la gran mejora es el casco. Hijo

intercambiables, de modo que puedo cambiar el mío roto por el de Martínez.

El brazo manco sigue siendo un problema, pero la visera era la principal fuente de pérdidas. Además, con el nuevo kit puedo sellar el brazo con más resina.

Aunque eso puede esperar. Llevo más de veinticuatro horas despierto. No corro un peligro inmediato, así que me voy a dormir.

dia 121

El dormido bien esta noche y el hecho un verdadero progreso hoy.

Lo primero ha sido volver a pegar la bocamanga. La última vez tuve que extender la resina en una capa fina porque había usado la mayor parte para el parche de la cara.

Pero esta vez tenía todo un kit de parches solo para el brazo. Obtuvo un sellado perfecto. Sigo con un traje de un solo brazo, pero al menos es estanco.

Perdí la mayor parte del aire ayer, pero me quedaba media hora de oxígeno. Como él dijo antes, un cuerpo humano no necesita mucho. El problema es mantener la presión.

En esa media hora él podrá usar el depósito de recambio del EVA del vehículo de superficie (algo que no podría hacer con el traje no estanco).

El depósito de recambio es una medida de emergencia. El uso del vehículo de superficie comienza con los trajes EVA completos y viene con aire de sobra. No estaba diseñado para viajes largos, ni siquiera para pasar la noche.

Pero, solo para casos de emergencia, tiene mangueras de relleno en el exterior. Dentro, el espacio ya era limitado, y además la NASA concluyó la mayoría de las emergencias relacionadas con el aire exteriormente.

Pero el relleno es lento, más lento que la pérdida de mi trayectoria. Así que no me ha servido hasta que ha cambiado de casco. Ahora, con un traje sólido capaz de mantener la presión, rellenar los tanques estaba chupado.

Después de rellenarlos y asegurarme de que el traje todavía no perdía aire, tenía unas cuantas tareas inmediatas de las que ocuparme.

Por más que confíe en mi trabajo de artesanía, quería un traje con dos brazos. Me aventurado a volver al Hab.

Esta vez, sin apresurarme y con la ayuda de una varilla, logró levantar la palanca que aprisionaba el traje de Martínez.

Después de soltarlo, lo arrastró al vehículo de superficie. Tras un diagnóstico concienzudo para confirmarme, por fin tenía un traje EVA completamente funcional.

Necesitaba dos viajes para conseguirlo, pero lo tengo.

Mañana repare el Hab.

dia 122

Lo primero que he hecho hoy ha sido alinear las rocas cerca del vehículo de superficie para formar una señal de OK como las que se hacen con los dedos. Eso debería contentar a la NASA. Entrado en el Hab otra vez para valorar los daños.

Mi prioridad será dejar la estructura intacta y mantener la presión. A partir de ahí, dedicarme a reparar cosas que se rompieron. El hab es una cúpula con varillas flexibles que mantienen el arco y la rigidez, y un suelo plegable para mantener su base plana.

La presión interna es vital para que se sostenga. Sin ella, todo se derrumba. Inspeccionó las varillas y ninguna estaba rota; simplemente se habían caído. Tendré que volver a montar unas cuantas, pero será fácil. El agujero donde estaba la esclusa 1 es enorme, pero superable.

Tengo bandas de sellado y lona de sobra. Será mucho trabajo, pero puedo montar otra vez el Hab. Una vez hecho eso, restableceré la potencia y volveré a poner en línea la Pathfinder.

Gracias a mis proyecciones en marte han evolucionado a un punto en el que ya no desaparecen pude tener repuestos para reparar todo el habitad.

Pero la granja está muerta

Con la pérdida completa de presión, la mayoría del agua se evaporó. Además, la temperatura está muy por debajo de la congelación. Ni siquiera las bacterias del suelo pueden sobrevivir a una catástrofe de estas características. Algunas de las plantas estaban en tiendas de despliegue automático, fuera del Hab, pero también han muerto. Las tenía directamente conectadas al Hab por medio de mangueras para mantener el suministro de aire y la temperatura. Cuando el Hab estalló, las tiendas se despresurizaron. Aunque no había sido así, el frío había arruinado la cosecha.

"Las patatas se han extinguido en Marte".

También las bacterias. Nunca volveré a cultivar otra planta mientras esté aquí.

Lo teníamos todo planeado.

Mi granja me proporcionaría comida hasta sol 900. Una sonda de abastecimiento llegará aquí en sol 856, mucho antes de que me quedera sin alimentos. Con la granja muerta, el plan es historia.

Las raciones no se han visto afectadas por la explosión y las patatas ya recogidas siguen siendo comestibles.

Estaba a punto de recoger otra cosecha, así que supongo que ha sido un buen momento para que esto ocurriera. Las raciones me durarán al menos hasta sol 400. No estoy seguro de cuánto me durarán las patatas hasta que vea cuánto tengo.

Pero puedo calcularlo.

Tenían 400 plantas; a un promedio de cinco patatas cada una: 2000 patatas.

A razón de 150 calorías por tubérculo, tendré que comer 10 por sol para sobrevivir.

Eso significa que me durarán 200 soles.

Total: tengo comida suficiente hasta sol 600.

En sol 856 (dia 428, la unidad de medida de tiempo que prefieres en su planeta) estaré muerto y bien muerto.

Senti un deseo incrontrolable de correr fuera del hab y salir a gritar, tome mi trayectoria y corri unos 2 metros fuera del hab y comience a gritarle al maldito planeta

"que quieres de mi planeta estupido"

Mi frustacion no puede mas, ¿acaso esto se puede poner peor?

Pues si, yo y mi estúpida suerte rango emiya no notaron como el suelo comenzó a romperse y cai a una esecie de lago subterráneo con 2 cozas que me llamaron la atención

La primera era una esfera brillante, parecía un pequeño sol, pero por alguna razón aparentemente vivo

La segunda era una mujer enorme, Ella tiene el pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Parecía fuera de si como si estuviera en trance, aun así, me parecería hermosa, pero sabía quién era, era altera

Los susurros que había escuchado escucharon se hicieron mucho más fuertes a medida que la esfera decencia hasta donde yo tenía yo

Al fin ha llegado a mi emiya shirou, te eh visto desde que llegaste, eh estado llamándote- la esfera daba vueltas alrededor mío analizándome-tengo un trabajo para ti, quiero que mates a este monstruo

Veras yo soy lo que queda del planeta marte, así como Gaia es el planeta tierra, yo soy el planeta marte

Me quedaré en shock analizando la situación, este planeta me pedía matar a un titán, le respondí rápidamente, yo soy incapaz de matar a un ser de poder similar aun con mi mármol de realidad fue imposible y ¿qué ganaría yo matándola?

Te daré tanto mana como para que puedas proyectar una nave espacial entera e irte a tu planeta, así como oxigeno que comenzare a producir una vez que altera dejar de absorber mana de mi

¿Es por eso por lo que está en trance? ¿Ella ha estado absorbiendo mana de ti durante millones de años?

De pronto toda la cueva comienza a moverse y con horror veo que otra venta de su trance-no me queda más opción que aceptar ¿no es cierto, marte?

Que así sea shirou emiya te daré todo el mana que necesita para derrotarlo-la esfera soltaba tentáculos que se dirigían a mi cuando de repente el titán habla

Espera, realmente piensas confiar en él, yo también te eh estado observando desde que llegaste y te diré porque no deberías confiar en el

El titán tenía razón todo este asunto me recordaba enormemente a la historia de arquero con alaya, realmente es un fuerte deja vu

¿Si el planeta esta vivo, la tormenta de arena que te dejo solo a ti de un grupo numeroso de astronautas, que además aparentemente sin previo aviso, no te parece demasiada sospechosa?

Me queda congelado escuchando las palabras de altera, mi corazón se aceleraba

Shirou si ese es tu nombre, ayúdame a llegar a la tierra y crea tu comida orgánica para ti, tengo el poder para hacerlo, lo que necesitas es el único que me puede llevar a la tierra, a través de tu mármol de realidad para escapar del rechazo de este planeta

¿Y porque quieres ir a la tierra ?, ¿para destruirla igual que marte?

En realidad, quisiera volver por la oveja, eran tan suaves y lindas, eran una buena civilización, no como los romanos. ¿Sabías que podemos saber la edad de un cordero o una oveja por sus dientes? Los corderos también tienen dientes de "leche" que son sustituidos por los permanentes. La cuestión es que los dientes no se cambian de golpe, sino que lo hacen a medida que el cordero maduro. ¡Que el cordero no tiene dientes permanentes, entonces no llega al año

Ahora en mi cabeza solo podría preguntarme ¿Por qué hay un titán hablándome de ovejas cuando se me está acabando el oxígeno? gustan tanto las ovejas porque querías destruir la tierra?

En realidad, nunca he querido destruir nada es solo mi espada lo destruye todo no es mi culpa realmente oh eso creo yo, además ya no estoy conectado al Velber, así que no destruiré a nadie que no se lo merezca

¿Qué dados? ¿Aceptarías ayudarme a reunirme con mis ovejas?

No- mientras reunía valor para enfrentarme a estos seres- los ayudare a ambos, siempre y cuando cumplan su parte del trato

La esfera comenzaba a rodearme curiosa- ¿Cómo planeas ayudarnos a ambos? Es imposible, no puedo generar mana para darte y recuperarme si ella está consumiendo

Y yo no puedo irme de este planeta sin que el deje de rechazar mi existencia-ella me miraba de manera amenazante y curiosa

La esfera, aunque no tenía ojos, podría sentir su mirada en mi nuca y yo pensaba que podría haber llegado atrás en una misión a otro planeta era estar jodido, tengo algo que podría ayudarlo a decir la esfera mientras gasto mis fuerzas en sacar a Avalon de mi esta es Avalon una vaina hecha por los faes le da a su usuario la capacidad de regenerarse si se le da el suficiente mana, debido a que eres un planeta con una enorme capacidad de mana si tu viertes tu mana a este fantasma noble podría recuperar y generar una fabricación casi inagotable de mana-coloca la vaina que me acompaño toda mi vida como emiya shirou dentro de la esfera y lentamente me giro hacia altera- mientras que tu me des alimento no tengo problema en que habites mi mármol de realidad

Proceso a realizar mi cantico y dejar dentro del titan me siento raro el teniéndola a ella dentro de mi que que es muy tarde para preguntar esto pero ¿como planeas alimentarme a mi ya ti?

Es muy simple formamos un vinculo amo y sirviente como en las guerras del grial

¿Cómo sabes del grial? -estaba totalmente alarmado

Es muy simple yo debia destruir el grial de la luna hace mucho el velber sabia de los dioses de la tierra y de angra mainyu porque el velber puede calcular el futuro y entre esas posibilidades angra mainyu llegaría a akasha y comenzaría a soltar todos los machos del mundo por la raíz y seria el fin del universo, para evitar ese futuro me enviaron a mí, una máquina de destrucción masiva, si ves que aún tienes tus sellos de comando es porque el aún no se rinde, ahora acéptame como tu servidor

Disipando mi mármol de realidad aun dudoso y temerosos de lo que ocurrió.

Ahora estamos yo y el planeta marte solamente- pude escuchar lo que habla dentro de tu alma, si ese peligro es tan grande te ayudare con un poco de oxígeno, ahora vuelve a tu habitad shirou

"todo está en tus manos"

Mi mano comenzando a brillar, así como los sellos de comando reaparecieron, yo grite con todas mis fuerzas

Hierro y fuego como base.

Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos.

Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro.

Las puertas cardinales se cierran.

Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.

Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena.

Repítelo cinco veces.

Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo.

Preparado

Te lo ordeno, ven a mí.

Yo seré tu espada que controle el destino.

NO Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si acepta mi voluntad y razón.

Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno de marte.

Que expondré todo el mal de marte.

Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mi desde el círculo del balance.

¡Protector Del Equilibrio!

Aun sin círculo de invocación ella respondió a mi llamado, tal vez porque su verdadero cuerpo ahora estaba dentro de mi alma

Respondió a tu llamado, sirviente saber, avatar del titán, altera seré la espadachina que te blandirá para acabar con aquel que amenaza el universo

Omake

Aquí en la sala de conferencia de la nasa esta su querido presentador shirou emiya. Presentándome vestido con mi trayectoria de exploración y saludando al público- y esta noche me acompaña mi nueva ayudante saber altera

Es un placer estar con una buena civilización-ella se presentaba al publico

En este especial les hablaremos del planeta mas rojo del sistema solar, el planeta marte

1\. Su superficie tiene un color naranja rojizo porque normalmente contiene partículas de óxido u óxido de hierro. Es por esto que se le conoce como "El planeta rojo".

¿Qué opinas de que el planeta sea rojo altera?

Creo que el rojo es un color horrible, sin duda una mala civilización

2\. En el polo sur de Marte se ha descubierto un gran lago de agua que aumenta las posibilidades de que pueda tener algún tipo de vida, al menos bacteriana

No tengas esperanzas shirou no suelo dejar trabajos a media, no dejar ni la ultima bacteria viva en el planeta marte

\- intento reírme de manera graciosa pero solo puedo de manera nerviosa siento que altera es una bomba de tiempo- mejor ritmo a la siguiente curiosidad

3\. También en el polo sur hay un pozo tan profundo que penetra el hielo y el polvo de la superficie. La NASA cree que puede ser el cráter de un impacto o bien un pozo colapsado

Hay fue donde caí a marte, hace millones de años

¿Es enserio? Debió ser una gran caída

En realidad, intenta hacer un aterrizaje de superhéroe, ya sabes ese que es malo para tus rodillas, pero en vez de eso caí de espaldas y dejé un enorme cráter

4\. Este planeta tiene más de 4.600 millas de millones de años.

5\. Se cree que tuvo un océano de gran tamaño cuya agua se evaporó con el tiempo.

Lo recuerdo, bien el agua amortiguo mi caída, pero se evaporo con mi impacto, me eh hecho más pequeña desde entonces

Debiste ser enorme en esos tiempos altera

Por supuesto después de todo era un titan que destruía mundos

9\. La primera imagen de Marte se realizó con lápices de colores.

10\. La última de las curiosidades sobre Marte es que sus puestas de sol son azules debido al polvo en la atmósfera. -sin duda son unas puestas de sol increíbles

Así es shirou las puestas de sol de marte son una buena civilización

¿Entonces porque me dejaste en la ruina y desértica maldita idiota? -gritaba el planeta marte desde los asientos del publico

Gritarle a alguien idiota mientras graba un programa es una mala civilización- altera estaba muy alterada y saco su espada que comenzó a girar y brillar- Photon Ray- ella grito y destruyo toda la sala de conferencia

A Venkat Kapoor no le va a gustar esto- dije mientras miraba lo que quedaba de la nasa

Me dirigí una última vez a la cámara, podemos ver todas las tardes a las 4

Caldea

Gudao y gudako veían la televisión

Gudako: oh viste hermano, es el mismo horario que bb channel

Gudao: valla ese personaje puede tomar al mundo por sorpresa, solo necesita una escusa

Desde el programa shirou responde

"soy el protagonista de un eroge"

Gudao: ¡Ay caramba!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo no poseo los derechos sobre el destino pernocte y tampoco sobre la Novela de Andy Weir el marciano, disfruten el capítulo y dejen todas sus opiniones por favor, me ayudarán a mejorar**

Capítulo 5

[08.12] emiya: Test.

[08.25] JPL: ¡Recibido! Nos has dado un buen susto. Gracias por tu mensaje de OK. Nuestros análisis de imágenes satelitales muestran un desenganche completo de la esclusa 1. ¿Es eso correcto? ¿Cuál es tu estado?

[08.39] emiya: Si por «desenganche» os referís a «dispararme como un cañón», entonces sí. Un corte menor en la frente. Tuve algunos problemas con mi traje EVA (lo explicaré después). Reparé el Hab y lo represuricé (los depósitos de aire principales estaban intactos). Acabo de recuperar la corriente. La granja está muerta. He recuperado el máximo de patatas que he podido y las he almacenado fuera. Cuento 1841. Me durarán 184 días, incluidas las raciones de la misión que quedan. Empezaré a morir de hambre en dia 584.

[08.52] JPL: Sí, lo suponíamos. Estamos trabajando en soluciones para la cuestión de la comida. ¿Cuál es el estado de los sistemas del Hab?

[09.05] emiya : Los depósitos principales de aire y agua estaban intactos. El vehículo de superficie, el sistema de energia solar y la Pathfinder estaban fuera del radio de la explosión. Llevaré a cabo diagnósticos en los sistemas del Hab mientras espero vuestra siguiente respuesta. Por cierto, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

[09.18] JPL: Venkat Kapoor , en Houston. Pasadena reenvía mis mensajes. Voy a ocuparme de toda la comunicación directa contigo desde ahora. Primero comprueba el oxigenador y el purificador de agua. Son de suma importancia.

[09.31] emiya. Bah. El oxigenador funciona a la perfección. El purificador de agua está completamente desconectado. Supongo que el agua se ha congelado dentro y han reventado algunos tubos. Estoy seguro de que puedo arreglarlo. El ordenador principal del Hab también está funcionando sin problema. ¿Alguna idea de por qué reventó el Hab?

[09.44] JPL: Suponemos que por fatiga de la lona cerca de la esclusa 1. El ciclo de presurización la tensó hasta que falló. De ahora en adelante, usa esclusa 2 y esclusa 3 para todas las EVA. Además, estamos preparándote una lista de control y procedimientos para un examen completo de la lona.

[09.57] emiya : Sí, voy a quedarme mirando la pared varias horas. Dime si se te ocurre una forma para que no muera de hambre. [10.11] JPL: Lo haré.

—Es dia 122 —dijo Bruce—. Tenemos hasta dia 584 para llevar una sonda a Marte. Eso son cuatrocientos sesenta y dos soles, que son cuatrocientos setenta y cinco días.

Los jefes de departamento del JPL reunidos torcieron el gesto y se frotaron los ojos. Bruce se levantó de su silla. —Las posiciones de la Tierra y Marte no son las ideales. El viaje se prolongará cuatrocientos catorce días. Para montar la sonda al cohete y llevar a cabo las inspecciones hacen falta trece días. Dispondremos de solo cuarenta y ocho días para preparar esta sonda. Los susurros de exasperación llenaron la sala. —Joder —exclamó alguien. —Esto es una partida nueva —continuó Bruce—. Nuestro principal foco de atención es la comida. Todo lo demás es un lujo añadido.

No tenemos tiempo para construir un aterrizador con motor de descenso.

El aterrizaje tendrá que ser brusco, así que no podemos meter nada delicado dentro. Olvidaos de todas las otras chorradas que pensábamos enviar.

—¿De dónde saldrá el cohete? —preguntó Norm Toshi, a cuyo cargo estaba el proceso de reentrada

. —De la sonda EagleEye 3 a Saturno —dijo Bruce—.

Su lanzamiento estaba programado para el mes que viene.

La NASA lo suspenderá para que dispongamos del cohete.

—Apuesto a que los del equipo del Eagle están cabreados —dijo Norman.

—Seguro que lo están —convino Bruce—, pero es el único cohete lo bastante grande. Lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto: solo tenemos una oportunidad.

Si fallamos, emiya shirou morirá. Miró a su alrededor y dejó que los presentes en la sala asimilaran la información.

—Tenemos algunas cosas a nuestro favor —dijo finalmente—. Contamos con algunas piezas ya construidas para las misiones de preabastecimiento de la Ares 4.

Podemos hacernos con ellas para ahorrar un poco de tiempo. Además, vamos a enviar comida, que es bastante resistente.

Aunque hubiera un problema de reentrada y la sonda impactara contra la superficie a gran velocidad, la comida seguiría siendo comida.

»Y no necesitamos realizar un aterrizaje de precisión. emiya puede viajar cientos de kilómetros si es necesario. Solo tenemos que descender lo bastante cerca para que llegue hasta la sonda.

Al final se tratará de un preabastecimiento estándar con aterrizaje brusco.

Lo único que necesitamos es hacerlo cuanto antes.

Así que manos a la obra.

[08.02] JPL: Hemos puesto en marcha un proyecto para llevarte comida. Está en marcha desde hace una semana más o menos. Podemos hacer que te llegue antes de que mueras de hambre, pero irá justo. Te llevará solo comida y una radio. No podemos enviar oxigenador , purificador de agua ni ninguna otra cosa sin un motor de descenso.

[08.16] emiya : ¡No tengo ninguna queja! Si me traéis la comida seré un campista feliz. Todos los sistemas del Hab vuelven a funcionar . El purificador de agua trabaja bien ahora que he sustituido los tubos que reventaron. En cuanto al suministro de agua, me quedan 620 litros. Empecé con 900 (300 para empezar y 600 más de la reducción de hidracina), así que he perdido casi 300 litros por sublimación. Aun así, con el purificador de agua operativo otra vez, es mucho.

[08.31] JPL: Bien, mantennos informados de problemas mecánicos o electrónicos. Por cierto, el nombre de la sonda que vamos a enviarte es Iris, por la diosa griega que viajó por el cielo a la velocidad del viento. También es la diosa del arcoíris.

[08.47] emiya: Una sonda gay viene a salvarme. Entendido.

Rich Purnell tomó un sorbo de café en el edificio en silencio. Ejecutó una prueba final en el software que había escrito. Superada.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se hundió en su silla. Comprobando el reloj del ordenador, cabeceó. Las 3.42 h. Como astrodinámico, Rich rara vez tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Su trabajo consistía en encontrar las órbitas exactas y hacer las correcciones de trayectoria requeridas para una misión dada. Normalmente, esa era una de las primeras partes de un proyecto; todos los demás pasos estaban basados en la órbita. Pero esta vez las cosas funcionaban al revés.

Iris necesitaba una trayectoria orbital y nadie sabía cuándo se lanzaría. Los planetas se mueven. Una trayectoria calculada para una fecha de lanzamiento específico sirve solo para esa fecha. Incluso un día de diferencia implica no llegar a Marte.

Así que Rich había tenido que calcular muchas trayectorias. Tenía un rango de veinticinco días durante los cuales la Iris podía ser lanzada.

Había calculado una trayectoria para cada uno de esos días.

Sala de conferencias de la nasa

Teddy examinó la sala de conferencias. Era raro ver a tanta gente importante de la NASA reunida en un mismo lugar. Ordenó pulcramente un montoncito de notas que había preparado y se lo puso justo delante.

—Lo sé, estáis todos ocupados —dijo—.

Gracias por encontrar tiempo para esta reunión. Necesito conocer el estado del Proyecto Iris en todos los departamentos. Venkat, empecemos contigo.

—El equipo de la misión está listo —dijo Venkat, mirando hojas de cálculo en su portátil

—. Hubo una pequeña disputa entre el equipo de control de preabastecimiento de la Ares 3 y el de la Ares 4. Los de la Ares 3 consideraban que debían dirigir ellos porque, mientras emiya esté en Marte, su misión sigue en marcha.

El equipo de la Ares 4 decía que, para empezar, se trata de su sonda. Terminé optando por el de la Ares 3. —¿Eso molestó al equipo de la Ares 4?

—preguntó Teddy. —Sí, pero lo superarán

. Tienen otras trece misiones de preabastecimiento en marcha. No tienen demasiado tiempo para estar cabreados.

—Mitch —dijo Teddy al controlador de vuelo—, ¿cómo va el lanzamiento? Mitch se quitó el auricular de la oreja.

—Tenemos una sala de control lista —dijo—.

Supervisaré el lanzamiento, luego cederé el vuelo y el aterrizaje a los chicos de Venkat. —¿Medios? —preguntó Teddy, volviéndose hacia Annie.

—Estoy dando actualizaciones diarias a la prensa —dijo ella, recostándose en su silla—. Todos saben que emiya está jodido si esto no funciona.

El público no ha estado tan interesado en la construcción de una nave desde la misión Apolo 11

. El Informe emiya de la CNN lleva siendo el programa número uno de esa franja horaria desde hace dos semanas.

—La atención es buena —dijo Teddy—.

Nos ayudará a conseguir fondos de emergencia del Congreso.

—Levantó la mirada hacia un hombre situado junto a la entrada—.

Maurice, gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo. Maurice asintió. Teddy le hizo un gesto y se dirigió a la sala:

—Para quienes no lo conozcan, es Maurice Stein, de Cabo Cañaveral. Era el director de lanzamiento de la EagleEye 3, así que va a asumir el mismo papel en el caso de la Iris.

Siento el cambiazo, Maurice.

—No importa —repuso este—. Me alegro de poder ayudar. Teddy puso la primera de sus notas boca abajo junto al montón. —¿Cómo va el cohete?

—Bien, por ahora —dijo Maurice—. Pero no es ideal. La EagleEye 3 estaba lista para su lanzamiento. Los cohetes no están diseñados para permanecer en posición vertical y soportar la tensión de la gravedad durante períodos largos.

Estamos añadiendo apoyos externos que retiraremos antes del lanzamiento. Es más fácil que desmontarla. Además, el combustible es corrosivo para los depósitos internos, así que tuvimos que vaciarlos. Entretanto, estamos llevando a cabo inspecciones de todos los sistemas cada tres días. —Bien, gracias.

—Teddy prestó atención a Bruce Ng, que lo miró a su vez con los ojos inyectados en sangre. —Bruce, gracias por venir también a ti. ¿Cómo está el clima en California estos días? —No lo sé —dijo Bruce—.

Casi no salgo. Risas ahogadas llenaron la sala durante unos segundos. Teddy pasó otra nota.

—Es el momento de la gran pregunta, Bruce. ¿Cómo le va a la Iris?

—Vamos atrasados —dijo Bruce, cabeceando cansado—.

Vamos lo más deprisa que podemos, pero no lo bastante. —Puedo conseguir dinero para las horas extra —propuso Teddy.

—Ya trabajamos a todas horas. —¿De cuánto retraso estamos hablando? —preguntó Teddy. Bruce se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

—Llevamos en ello veintinueve días, de modo que solo nos faltan diecinueve. Después harán falta trece días para montar la plataforma de lanzamiento. Llevamos al menos dos semanas de retraso. —¿Eso es lo máximo que te vas a retrasar o puede que sea más?

—preguntó Teddy, anotando en sus papeles. Bruce se encogió de hombros.

—Si no tenemos problemas, nos retrasaremos dos semanas. Pero siempre surgen problemas. —Dame una estimación —dijo Teddy.

—Quince días —respondió Bruce—. Si tuviéramos otros quince días, estoy seguro de que terminaríamos a tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Teddy, tomando nota—.

Obtengamos otros quince días. —Volviendo su atención al cirujano de vuelo de la Ares 3, le preguntó—:

Doctor Keller, ¿podemos reducir la ingesta alimentaria de emiya para que las raciones le duren más?

—Lo siento, pero no —repuso Keller—. Su consumo de calorías ya es mínimo. De hecho, considerando la cantidad de trabajo físico que hace, está comiendo mucho menos de lo que debería. Y eso va a empeorar. Pronto toda su dieta se reducirá a patatas y complementos vitamínicos. Ha estado ahorrando raciones ricas en proteínas para su uso posterior, pero estará desnutrido.

—Cuando se quede sin comida, ¿cuánto tardará en morir de hambre? — preguntó Teddy. —Suponiendo que no le falte agua, sobrevivirá tres semanas.

Menos que durante una huelga de hambre típica: recuerda que ya estará desnutrido y muy delgado de entrada. Venkat levantó una mano para captar su atención

. —Recuerda que la Iris no aterrizará de forma controlada; podría tener que conducir varios días para conseguir llegar hasta ella, y supongo que es difícil conducir un vehículo de superficie cuando estás literalmente muriéndote de hambre.

Marte

Altera- llamando a mi nuevo servant y seudo familiar- ¿podría crear más pollo frito para mí?

Mi máster es un hombre que come demasiado- altera notando que devoraba platos de pollo fritos sin parar- de saber que comerías tanto te habría propuesto otro trato

Oh por dios-dije sonando alarmado- eh cambiado de lugar con saber ahora yo soy el espadachín que no para de comer y mi nueva saber es quien me prepara la comida

Aunque siga creando pollo frito para usted master, esto no es mas que un placebo porque usted solo se esta alimentando de mana, su cuerpo no está recibiendo los nutrientes adecuados para una optima vida en este ambiente

Entones la nasa deberá apresurarme y enviarme mas comida lo antes posible -intento hablar con mi boca llena del pollo que me dio altera- no puedo esperar a que el mismo planeta marte este en optimas condiciones para sembrar las patatas restantes

Altera me mira como una cámara de seguridad- le informo mi maestro que el planeta estará optimo para sembrar en unos 200 años aproximadamente- altera de verdad parecía un arma, ¿acaso yo soy diferente? Soy una espada, al menos la encarnación de una y aun así soy tan humano, de verdad que rin y saber me salvaron

Sala de conferencias de la nasa

—Tiene razón —confirmó el doctor Keller—. A los cuatro días de quedarse sin comida apenas podrá tenerse en pie, mucho menos controlar un vehículo de superficie. Además, sus facultades mentales se deteriorarán con rapidez. Le costará mucho permanecer despierto. —Así que la fecha de aterrizaje es firme —dijo Teddy—.

Maurice, ¿puedes adosar la Iris al cohete en menos de trece días? Maurice se apoyó en la pared y se pellizcó la barbilla.

—Bueno…, solo hacen falta tres días para montarla. Los diez siguientes son para pruebas e inspecciones.

—¿En cuánto puedes reducirlos? —Con suficientes horas extra, en dos días; eso en lo referente al transporte desde Pasadena hasta Cabo Cañaveral.

Pero las inspecciones son las que son.

Hay para ellas una temporalización. Hacemos comprobaciones y recomprobaciones a intervalos establecidos para ver si algo se deforma o se comba. Reducir los intervalos equivale a invalidar las inspecciones.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia esas inspecciones revelan un problema? — preguntó Teddy.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. —Ah. ¿Estás sugiriendo que no hagamos las inspecciones? —tartamudeó Maurice.

—No. Estoy preguntando con cuánta frecuencia revelan un problema.

—Más o menos en uno de cada veinte lanzamientos. Teddy lo anotó.

—¿Y con cuánta frecuencia el problema hallado habría supuesto el fracaso de una misión?

—Yo, eh, no estoy seguro. Tal vez la mitad de las veces. Anotó también eso. —Así que, si nos saltamos las inspecciones y los test, tenemos una posibilidad entre cuarenta de fracaso de la misión —dijo Teddy

. —Eso es unos dos coma cinco por ciento —intervino Venkat—. Normalmente justifica que se detenga la cuenta atrás

. No podemos correr un riesgo semejante. —La normalidad hace mucho que no es lo que impera —dijo Teddy—. Un noventa y siete coma cinco por ciento es mejor que nada. ¿A alguien se le ocurre una forma más segura de conseguir más tiempo? Examinó la sala. Rostros inexpresivos le devolvieron la mirada.

—Muy bien, pues —dijo, encerrando en un círculo algo escrito en sus notas —.

Acelerando el proceso de montaje y saltándonos las inspecciones lo haremos en once días. Si Bruce puede sacarse un conejo de la chistera y terminar antes, que Maurice revise algunas cosas. —¿Qué pasa con los otros cuatro días?

—preguntó Venkat. —Estoy seguro de que emiya puede hacer durar la comida cuatro días más, sin tener en cuenta la malnutrición —dijo Teddy, mirando al doctor Keller.

—Yo… —empezó Keller—. No recomiendo…

—Espera —lo interrumpió Teddy. Se levantó, poniéndose bien el blazer—. Comprendo la postura de todos. Tenemos protocolos. Saltarnos esos protocolos implica un riesgo. Los riesgos implican problemas para los departamentos. Pero ahora no es el momento de cubrirnos las espaldas. Tenemos que correr riesgos o shirou emiya morirá.

—Volviéndose hacia Keller, añadió—:

Haga que la comida dure otros cuatro días.

Keller asintió.

—Rich —dijo Mike. Rich Purnell estaba concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador.

Su cubículo era un batiburrillo de hojas impresas, gráficos y libros de referencia.

Había tazas de café vacías por todas partes y el suelo estaba sembrado de envases de comida para llevar.

—Rich —repitió Mike con más energía. Rich levantó la mirada.

—¿Sí? —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Solo un pequeño proyecto adicional. Quería comprobar una cosa

. —Bueno…, eso está bien, supongo, pero lo primero es tu trabajo asignado. Te pedí esos ajustes de satélite hace dos semanas y todavía no los has hecho.

—Necesito tiempo de superordenador —dijo Rich.

—¿Necesitas tiempo de superordenador para calcular ajustes de rutina de los satélites?

—No, es para otra cosa en la que estoy trabajando —dijo Rich.

—Rich, en serio. Tienes que hacer tu trabajo. Rich reflexionó un momento. —¿Es un buen momento para que me tome unas vacaciones? —preguntó.

Mike suspiró. —¿Sabes qué, Rich? Creo que es un momento ideal para que te tomes unas vacaciones. —¡Genial! —Rich sonrió—. Las empezaré ahora mismo.

—Claro —dijo Mike—. Vete a casa. Descansa un poco.

—Oh, no me iré a casa. —Rich volvió a sus cálculos.

Mike se frotó los ojos. —Vale, como quieras.

En cuanto a esas órbitas satelitales…

—Estoy de vacaciones —dijo Rich sin mirarlo siquiera.

Mike se encogió de hombros y salió.

[08.01] emiya : ¿Cómo va mi paquete de apoyo?

[08.16] JPL: Un poco retrasado, pero lo conseguiremos. Entretanto, queremos que vuelvas a trabajar. Estamos satisfechos del estado del Hab. El mantenimiento solo te ocupa doce horas por semana. Vamos a llenar el resto de tu tiempo con investigación y experimentos.

[08.31] emiya : ¡Genial! Estoy cansado de estar sentado. Voy a estar años aquí. Podéis sacar provecho de mí.

[08.47] JPL: Eso es lo que estábamos pensando. Te entregaremos un programa en cuanto el equipo científico lo prepare. Serán sobre todo EVA: muestras geológicas, test de suelo y test médicos semanales autoadministrados. Sinceramente, este es el mejor «bono tiempo de Marte» que hemos tenido desde el lander Opportunity.

[09.02] emiya : El Opportunity nunca volvió a la Tierra.

[09.17] JPL: Lo siento. Mala analogía.

El Centro de Montaje de Naves Espaciales del JPL, conocido como la «sala blanca», era el poco conocido lugar de origen de las naves más famosas en la historia de la exploración de Marte. La Mariner, la Viking, la Spirit, la Opportunity

y la Curiosity, por nombrar solo unas pocas, se habían montado allí. Aquel día la sala zumbaba de actividad mientras los técnicos introducían la Iris en un contenedor de transporte a medida.

Los técnicos que estaban fuera de servicio asistían al procedimiento desde el puente de observación.

Llevaban dos meses sin apenas poner un pie en su casa; habían instalado un dormitorio improvisado en la cafetería.

Un tercio de ellos habrían estado durmiendo normalmente a esa hora, pero no querían perderse el acontecimiento.

El jefe de turno apretó el último tornillo. Cuando apartó la llave, los ingenieros prorrumpieron en una ovación. Muchos estaban llorando.

Después de sesenta y tres días de agotador trabajo, la Iris estaba lista

Annie ocupó el estrado y ajustó el micrófono. —Los preparativos para el lanzamiento están completos —dijo—. La Iris está lista. El lanzamiento está programado para las nueve y catorce

»Una vez lanzada, la sonda permanecerá en órbita al menos tres horas. Durante ese tiempo, Control de Misión recopilará la telemetría exacta en preparación para el impulso transmarciano. Cuando esa parte del proceso finalice, la misión quedará en manos del equipo de preabastecimiento de la Ares 3, que monitorizará su progreso durante los meses siguientes. La sonda tardará cuatrocientos catorce días en llegar a Marte.

—Respecto a la carga —dijo un periodista—. He oído que no solo transporta comida.

—Es cierto. —Annie sonrió—. Hemos añadido cien gramos de objetos de lujo: cartas manuscritas de la familia de shirou, una nota del presidente y un USB con música de todas las épocas.

—¿Algo de disco? —preguntó alguien. —Nada de disco —dijo Annie cuando las risas se extendieron por la sala. Cathy Warner, de la CNN, tomó la palabra. —Si este lanzamiento falla, ¿le quedará algún recurso a emiya?

—Todos los lanzamientos tienen riesgos —dijo Annie, sorteando la pregunta —, pero no se prevén problemas. El clima en Cabo Cañaveral es despejado, con temperaturas suaves. Las condiciones no podrían ser mejores.

—¿Hay algún límite de coste para esta operación de rescate? —preguntó otro periodista—.Hay quien empieza a preguntarse cuánto es demasiado.

—No se trata de una cifra —dijo Annie, preparada para la pregunta—. Se trata de una vida humana en peligro inminente.

Pero si quiere enfocarlo desde el punto de vista económico, tengamos en cuenta el valor de la larga misión de shirou

Su prolongada estancia en Marte y su lucha por la supervivencia nos están aportando más conocimientos sobre Marte que todo el resto del Programa Ares junto.

—¿Crees en Dios, Venkat? —preguntó Mitch.

—Claro, creo en muchos dioses —dijo Venkat—. Soy hindú.

—Pídeles que nos ayuden con este lanzamiento.

—Lo haré, aunque presiento que emiya seria del agrado de mis dioses, tal vez no soy un sacerdote o algo por el estilo pero creo que emiya se llevaría bien con la diosa pavarati

Mitch se dirigió a su puesto de Control de Misión.

La sala se llenó de actividad mientras decenas de controladores llevaban a cabo los preparativos finales para el lanzamiento.

Mitch se puso los auriculares y miró la lectura de tiempo en la enorme pantalla central gigante instalada en la sala.

Encendió el intercomunicador y dijo: —Habla el director de vuelo. Empezamos la comprobación de estado de lanzamiento.

—Recibido, Houston —fue la respuesta del director de control de lanzamiento en Florida—. CLDCR comprobando que todas las estaciones están ocupadas y los sistemas preparados —emitió—. Dadme un sí o un no para el lanzamiento. ¿Comunicador?

—Sí —fue la respuesta. —Cronometrador.

—Sí —dijo otra voz. —QAM1. —Sí. Apoyando la barbilla en las manos, Mitch miró la pantalla central, en la que se veía la filmación de la plataforma de lanzamiento.

El cohete, en medio de la nube de vapor de agua del proceso de enfriamiento, seguía llevando EagleEye 3 escrito en el lateral.

—QAM2. —Sí. —QAM3. —Sí. Venkat apoyó la espalda en la pared.

Era un administrador. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Solo podía observar y tener esperanza. Había clavado la mirada en los visualizadores de datos de la pared del fondo. Veía mentalmente los números, los malabarismos con los turnos, las mentiras descaradas y los casi delitos que había cometido para poner esa misión en marcha.

Todo habría valido la pena si funcionaba. —FSC. —Sí. —Propulsor Uno. —Sí.

Teddy estaba sentado en la sala de observación VIP, al fondo de Control de Misión.

Dada su autoridad ocupaba el mejor asiento, en el centro de la primera fila, con el maletín a sus pies y una carpeta azul en las manos.

—Propulsor Dos. —Sí. —PTO.

—Sí. Annie Montrose paseaba en su oficina, situada al lado de la sala de prensa.

Tenía nueve televisores murales sintonizados en nueve cadenas, todas las cuales mostraban la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Una mirada a su ordenador le bastó para ver que las cadenas extranjeras hacían lo mismo. El mundo contenía el aliento. —ACC. —Sí. —LWO.

—Sí. Bruce Ng estaba sentado en la cafetería del JPL, con centenares de ingenieros que habían dado todo lo que tenían por la Iris.

Observaban la filmación en directo en una pantalla de proyección. Algunos se removían en el asiento, incapaces de encontrar una postura cómoda.

Otros se daban la mano. Eran las 6.13 h de la mañana en Pasadena y, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los empleados estaban presentes.

—AFLC. —Sí. —Dirección.

—Sí. A millones de kilómetros de distancia, la tripulación de la Hermes escuchaba reunida en torno al puesto de Johanssen.

Los dos minutos de tiempo de transmisión no importaban. No tenían forma de ayudar; no había necesidad de que interactuaran.

Johanssen miraba con intensidad la pantalla, aunque solo se veía en ella la potencia de la señal de audio. Beck se retorcía las manos.

Vogel estaba de pie, sin moverse, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Martinez rezaba en silencio al principio, luego no vio razón para disimular.

La comandante Lewis estaba aparte, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho. —PTC. —Sí. —Director de vehículo de lanzamiento.

—Sí. —Houston, aquí Control de Lanzamiento, preparados para el lanzamiento. —Recibido —dijo Mitch, comprobando la cuenta atrás—.

Aquí Vuelo, preparados para el lanzamiento a la hora prevista.

—Recibido, Houston —dijo Control de Lanzamiento—.

Lanzamiento en horario. Cuando el reloj llegó a -00.00.15, las cadenas de televisión recibieron lo que estaban esperando.

El controlador de tiempo empezó la cuenta atrás verbal. —Quince —dijo—. Catorce…, trece…, doce…, once… Miles de personas se habían congregado en Cabo Cañaveral, el público más nutrido que jamás había presenciado un lanzamiento no tripulado. Escucharon la voz del controlador de tiempo resonando en las grandes tribunas. —… diez…, nueve…, ocho…, siete…

Rich Purnell, enfrascado en sus cálculos orbitales, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

No se enteró cuando sus compañeros de trabajo se trasladaron a la gran sala de reuniones donde habían instalado un televisor.

Le pareció que la oficina estaba inusualmente silenciosa, pero no le dio más importancia.

—… seis…, cinco…, cuatro… —Inicio de secuencia de ignición. —… tres…, dos…, uno… Se soltaron las abrazaderas y el cohete se elevó en medio de un penacho de humo y fuego, despacio al principio, luego acelerando cada vez más. La gente reunida vitoreó

. —… y despegue de la sonda de abastecimiento Iris —dijo el controlador de tiempo. Cuando el propulsor rugió, Mitch no tuvo tiempo de observar el espectáculo en la pantalla principal. —

¿Estado? —preguntó

. —Bueno, Vuelo —fue la respuesta inmediata.

—¿Trayectoria? —preguntó. —En trayectoria.

—Altitud: mil metros —dijo alguien.

—Alcanzada posición de cancelación segura —dijo otra persona, para indicar que la nave podía estrellarse sin causar daños en el océano Atlántico si era necesario.

—Altitud: mil quinientos metros.

—Maniobra de inclinación y giro iniciada.

—Una ligera vibración, Vuelo. Mitch miró al director de vuelo de ascenso.

—¿Repítelo?

—Una ligera vibración. La orientación de a bordo la está controlando.

—No le quites ojo —dijo Mitch.

—Altitud: dos mil quinientos metros.

—Inclinación y giro completados, veintidós segundos para la segunda fase

Al diseñar la Iris, el JPL había tenido en cuenta un fallo de aterrizaje catastrófico. En lugar de paquetes de comida normales, casi todos los alimentos eran cubos de proteínas, que seguirían siendo comestibles, aunque la Iris no lograra desplegar sus globos de frenado e impactara contra la superficie a una velocidad increíble.

Como la Iris era una sonda no tripulada, no había tope de aceleración. El contenido de la sonda soportaría fuerzas a las que ningún humano podría sobrevivir. La NASA había probado los efectos de fuerzas G extremas sobre cubos de proteínas, pero no sumados a una vibración lateral simultánea. De haber tenido más tiempo, lo habrían hecho

La vibración inofensiva causada por un desequilibrio menor en la mezcla de combustible zarandeó la carga. La Iris, montada firmemente con el aeroescudo encima del propulsor, se mantuvo firme. Los cubos de proteínas, no

A escala microscópica, los cubos eran partículas sólidas de alimento suspendidas en aceite vegetal. Las partículas se comprimieron a menos de la mitad de su tamaño original, pero el aceite apenas resultó afectado. Eso cambió drásticamente la proporción de volumen de sólido y líquido, lo que a su vez hizo que el conglomerado se comportara como un líquido.

Este proceso, conocido como «licuefacción», trasformó los cubos de proteínas en un sedimento fluido

Almacenado en un compartimento en principio del todo lleno, el sedimento contaba ahora con espacio para agitarse.

Además, la vibración causó un desequilibrio de carga, de modo que se acumuló en un lado del compartimento. El desplazamiento del peso agravó el problema y la vibración aumentó.

—La vibración es ya violenta —informó el director del vuelo de ascenso.

—¿Cómo de violenta? —dijo Mitch.

—Más de lo que nos gustaría, pero los acelerómetros la han captado y han recalculado el centro de masas. El ordenador de dirección está ajustando los propulsores del motor para que contrarresten.

Seguimos bien.

—Mantenme informado —dijo Mitch. —Trece segundos para la segunda fase.

El inesperado desplazamiento del peso no había desencadenado un desastre.

Todos los sistemas estaban diseñados para el peor de los casos; cada uno hizo su trabajo admirablemente.

La nave continuó hacia la órbita con solo un leve ajuste de trayectoria, implementado de manera automática por un software sofisticado.

La primera fase consumió el combustible y el propulsor se inclinó una fracción de segundo al deshacerse de las amarras de fase por medio de tornillos explosivos

. La fase ya vacía se desprendió de la nave al tiempo que los motores de segunda fase se preparaban para la ignición. Las fuerzas brutales habían cesado.

El sedimento de proteínas flotaba libremente en el contenedor. De haber tenido dos segundos se habría reexpandido y solidificado, pero solo tuvo un cuarto de segundo.

Cuando se inició la segunda fase, la nave experimentó una agitación repentina de fuerza inmensa. Sin el peso muerto de la primera fase, la aceleración fue tremenda. Los trescientos kilos de sedimento golpearon la parte posterior del contenedor. El punto de impacto estaba en el borde de la Iris, lejos de donde se esperaba que estuviera la masa.

Aunque la Iris estaba sujeta por cinco grandes tornillos, la fuerza se centró por completo en uno. El tornillo estaba diseñado para resistir fuerzas enormes, para soportar todo el peso de la carga si era necesario, pero no para aguantar el repentino impacto de una masa suelta de trescientos kilogramos

El tornillo se desprendió. La carga se desplazó entonces a los cuatro restantes. Pasado el impacto contundente, su trabajo fue considerablemente más fácil que el de su camarada perdido.

Si la tripulación de la plataforma de lanzamiento hubiera tenido tiempo para las inspecciones habituales, habría notado el minúsculo defecto en uno de los tornillos; era un defecto que lo debilitaba ligeramente, aunque no habría sido la causa del fracaso de una misión normal. Aun así, lo habrían reemplazado por uno perfecto.

Si la tripulación de la plataforma de lanzamiento hubiera tenido tiempo para las inspecciones habituales, habría notado el minúsculo defecto en uno de los tornillos; era un defecto que lo debilitaba ligeramente, aunque no habría sido la causa del fracaso de una misión normal. Aun así, lo habrían reemplazado por uno perfecto.

La Iris se deslizó de su soporte en el armazón aéreo y golpeó el casco

—¡Guau! —exclamó el director de vuelo de ascenso—. Vuelo, tenemos una gran precesión.

—¿Qué? —dijo Mitch cuando las alertas pitaron y las luces parpadearon en todas las consolas.

—La fuerza sobre la Iris es de 7 G —dijo alguien.

—Pérdida de señal intermitente —dijo otra voz.

—Ascenso, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Mitch.

—Se ha armado la gorda. Está girando sobre el eje longitudinal con una precesión de diecisiete grados.

—¿Hasta qué punto?

—Al menos cinco rps y perdiendo la trayectoria.

—¿Puedes devolverla a la órbita?

—No puedo comunicarme con ella en absoluto; fallo de señal a izquierda y derecha.

—¡Comunicaciones! —gritó Mitch al director de comunicaciones.

—Trabajando en ello, Vuelo —fue la respuesta— Hay un problema con el sistema de a bordo.

—Importantes G dentro, Vuelo.

—Telemetría de suelo indica que está doscientos metros por debajo de la trayectoria prevista. —Hemos perdido las lecturas de la sonda, Vuelo.

—¿Hemos perdido la sonda por completo? —preguntó.

—Afirmativo, Vuelo. Señal intermitente de la nave, pero sin sonda.

—Mierda —dijo Mitch—. Se ha soltado en el aeroescudo.

—Va como una peonza, Vuelo.

—¿No puede volver a la órbita? —dijo Mitch—

. Aunque sea a una órbita superbaja. Quizá podríamos…

—Pérdida de señal, Vuelo.

—Pérdida de señal aquí también.

—Lo mismo aquí. Salvo por las alarmas, la sala quedó en silencio.

Al cabo de un momento, Mitch dijo: —¿Restablecimiento?

—No hay suerte

—repuso Comunicaciones.

—¿Suelo? —preguntó Mitch. —Control de Suelo.

El vehículo ya había salido del campo visual.

—¿SatCon? —preguntó Mitch

. —No hay recepción de señal de satélite.

Mitch miraba la pantalla principal.

Sobre fondo negro, unas grandes letras blancas decían: «Sin señal».

—Vuelo —dijo una voz en la radio—.

El destructor estadounidense Stockton informa de caída de escombros del cielo. La fuente coincide con la última localización conocida de la Iris.

Mitch se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —Recibido —dijo.

Luego murmuró las palabras que ningún director de vuelo espera tener que decir nunca

—: Control de Suelo, Vuelo. Cierre de puertas. Era la señal para empezar los procedimientos posteriores a un fracaso. Desde la sala de observación VIP, Teddy percibió el abatimiento en el Centro de Control de Misión.

Respiró hondo, luego soltó el aire. Miró con tristeza la carpeta azul que contenía su alegre discurso alabando un lanzamiento perfecto.

La guardó en el maletín y extrajo la carpeta roja, que contenía el discurso opuesto.

Venkat miraba por la ventana de su oficina el centro espacial, un centro espacial que albergaba la mayoría del conocimiento avanzado sobre cohetes y, sin embargo, había fracasado en la ejecución del lanzamiento de ese día

Sonó el móvil. Su mujer otra vez. Sin duda estaba preocupada por él. Dejó que saltara al buzón de voz. Simplemente no podía hablar con ella. Ni con nadie. Sonó una campanilla en su ordenador. Al mirar, vio un mensaje del JPL. Un mensaje reenviado de la Pathfinder:

[16.03] EMIYA : ¿Cómo ha ido el lanzamiento?

Inglaterra

Mi nombre es luvia edelfelt soy Hija de un distinguido linaje de magos, el Edelfelt, Como estudiante en la Torre del Reloj, la academia de la Asociación de Magos , soy una de las candidatas para el puesto de presidente estudiantil para el período académico actual

hace algún tiempo trate de reservar las 28 habitaciones en el último piso del dormitorio de estudiantes de Norwich por completo para mí, pero eso se hizo imposible cuando Rin también pidió una habitación en el mismo piso. Después de una serie de eventos que resultaron en la carta de recomendación que Rin recibió de un Señor destrozado, estalló una gran pelea y un mostrador de recepción fue destruido en el proceso. Posteriormente, a ambos se nos prohibió volver a entrar en el dormitorio. Entonces, debido a que las pensiones son demasiado pequeñas, compre una mansión de estilo europeo para vivir.

En mi nueva mansión contraté empleados a tiempo parcial y conocí al amor de mi vida era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, alguien sencillo y humilde, su nombre era emiya shirou quien para mi sorpresa era uy diferente a todo lo que sabía la comunidad mágica de la familia emiya

Cada dia que lo veía haciendo tareas domesticas como si realmente las disfrutara me hacía latir el corazón y probar su cocina es como una sensación celestial

Me encantaba coquetear con el y ver sus reacciones, sabia que estaba en una relación con rin tohsaka y con un espíritu heroico llamada saber que se había quedado en este mundo como el familiar de rin y shirou, pero aun así quería tener un espacio en su corazón

Rin solía pelear mucho conmigo por coquetearle a shirou, pero en una ocasión luego de una serie de eventos que comenzaron conmigo entregando un ensayo importante que escribí, llevó a que yo y Rin cayéramos de la Torre de Londres. Sobrevivieron al incidente gracias a la intervención de Shirou, y posteriormente recibimos el apodo de María de Julio (Luvia) y Poppins de julio.

Cuando shirou me rescato y quise agradecerle, el me rechazo todas las ayudas económicas que podría haberle dado, el me dijo que no hay razón para querer ayudar a otro cuando este se encuentre en problemas

Ese día supe que shirou debia convertirse en mi esposo, quería declararle abiertamente mi amor y comprometerme con el no importa si la familia emiya era odiada o si el tuviera amantes, solo quería estar con él, pero ahora se ha ido debido a la enorme bocotá de rin

El que shirou poseyera un mármol de realidad y lograra derrotar por si mismo al espíritu heroico mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, causaron que el tuviera que huir, pero luego me entere de que para ganar mas dinero para la comida de su familiar y las gemas de rin había realizado donaciones de esperma

Yo me inseminé en la clínica de Londres con su semilla, lo curioso es que vi a muchas otras mujeres de la torre del reloj ese mismo día en la clínica

Ahora lo que mas me importa es el futuro de mi amado hijo que esta creciendo en mi vientre, mi amando Shero Edelfelt, pero deben ser mis instintos maternales que provoca que muchas cosas me preocupen ahora

Se han escuchado muchos rumores en la torre del reloj sobre los homúnculos einzberg tratando de encontrar una reliquia para una guerra del grial, se supone que la anterior ya ocurrió y no habrá otra dentro de 60 años, rin no parece tener conocimiento de esto y ahora escuche que el rey Arturo recupero su lanza

Además, en el instituto atlas están algo alterados porque escuche rumores de que type mercury ha comenzado a moverse

Por su fuera poco la asociación de magos ha escuchado rumores sobre type venus, Type Saturn y que Arcueid Brunestud podría convertirse en type earth siendo poseída por crimson moon

Zelretch solo dice que los aristoteles o Ultimate One son las ocho formas de vida de otros cuerpos celestes, que encarnan la voluntad de los planetas mismos, la asociación dijo que era imposible que los 8 existieran porque marte no tenía vida ni biológica ni espiritual que pudiera desarrollarse, pero el solo comenzó a reírse y dijo que su cuerpo estará hecho de espadas

Omake

Shirou: Hola a todos soy su anfitrión emiya shirou y mi asistente el titan blanco altera les hemos traído nuevamente curiosidades sobre el planeta venus

Shirou: Quizá uno de los planetas más subestimados en cuanto a interés. Puede que sea por su tamaño, puede que sea opacado por el inmenso esplendor de otros del sistema, como Júpiter, Marte o Saturno, o bien puede que simplemente, nunca te hayas puesto a investigar sobre nuestro otro vecino, el pequeño pero fascinante Venus, el segundo planeta del Sistema Solar.

Shirou: Créeme, Venus es un planeta mucho, pero mucho más interesante de lo que imaginabas. Compruébalo por ti mismo y acompáñame hoy en este recorrido para conocer estos datos curiosos sobre Venus que seguramente cambiaran tu forma de ver este planeta para siempre.

Altera: El planeta venus es buena civilización

Altera: Después del Sol, Venus es el lugar más caliente del Sistema Solar

Shirou: Obviamente, dejando al Sol de lado, por su proximidad al astro que da nombre al sistema planetario, Venus es el lugar más caliente de todo el Sistema Solar. Más precisamente, la superficie de Venus tiene una temperatura promedio que ronda los 450 °C.

Altera: No hay diferencias en la temperatura entre la noche y el día

Shirou: A diferencia del resto de los planetas del Sistema Solar, en Venus no hay diferencias en la temperatura entre la noche y el día. Tampoco hay diferencias entre lo que sería el ecuador y sus polos.

Altera: Es apenas un poco más pequeño que la Tierra

Shirou: ¿Qué tamaño creías que tiene Venus? En realidad, es ligeramente más pequeño que la Tierra. Para ser más exactos, tiene unos 38 025 km de circunferencia ecuatorial, unos 12 104 km de diámetro entre los polos y unos 12 104 km de diámetro en el ecuador.

Altera: La atmósfera de Venus es algo muy curioso. Principalmente, está compuesta por enormes cantidades de dióxido de carbono, eso me parece que es mala civilización -altera parece comenzar a molestarse con el planeta-.

Shirou: altera solo es un planeta no puedes enojarte con el- intenta calmarla haciéndole cariño en su cabello pero solo lograra que ella me mirara con ojos vacíos- pasando a otra curiosidad La superficie de Venus es igual de sorprendente; se la suele describir como un tormentoso desierto caótico, repleto de muchos cráteres y volcanes con elevadísima actividad.

Altera: Un día en Venus son 243 días en la Tierra

Shirou: Venus rota de forma sumamente lenta. Mientras que un día en la Tierra dura lo que para nosotros serían 24 horas, un día en Venus dura 243 días terrestres. Aún más extraño, Venus gira al revés, en sentido contrario en comparación con el resto de los planetas del Sistema Solar.

Altera: Venus y la Tierra son hermanos separados al nacer

Shirou: La Tierra y Venus son muy, pero muy similares en lo que a su morfología refiere. En cuanto a su tamaño, con sólo una diferencia 638 km de diámetro, Venus tiene el 81,5% de la masa de la Tierra. Ambos también tienen un núcleo central, un manto fundido y una corteza.

Altera: Venus no tiene ninguna clase de satélite natural en su órbita. Dijimos que la Tierra y Venus son prácticamente hermanos separados al nacer, pero ésta es una de sus diferencias más evidentes. Mientras la Tierra tiene 1, Marte 2, Júpiter 63, Saturno 62, Urano 27 y hasta Neptuno tiene 13 lunas. Sin embargo, al igual que Mercurio, Venus no tiene lunas.

Shirou: Pese a todo esto, tenemos misiones espaciales en Venus

Shirou: Ahora que ya sabemos todo esto, podemos decir que prácticamente, Venus es el infierno. Aun así, pese a todo lo que acabamos de ver, tenemos misiones espaciales en Venus que estudian el planeta. De hecho, hemos tenido muchísimas allí, aunque ninguna tan excepcional como la que tenemos allá precisamente ahora: el Venus Express, una compleja y sofisticada misión espacial a cargo de la ESA.

Altera: ¡Realmente fascinante! ¿No te parece? ¿Conocías todas estas curiosidades sobre Venus mis queridos espectadores?

**No olviden comentar que les pareció este capitulo y si tienen sugerencias déjenmelas en los comentarios por favor, todo me ayuda a mejorar **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo no poseo los derechos ****sobre Fate/stay night **** y tampoco sobre la Novela de Andy Weir el marciano, disfruten el capítulo y dejen todas sus opiniones por favor, me ayudarán a mejorar**

Capítulo 6

Para martines

De emiya shirou:

La doctora Shields dice que debo escribir mensajes personales a todos los miembros de la tripulación, que eso me mantendrá conectado con la humanidad.

Me parece una chorrada, pero, eh, es una orden. Contigo, puedo ser franco: si muero, necesito que vayas a ver a mi tutora legal fujimura taiga.

Ella querrá saber cosas del tiempo que pasamos en Marte de primera mano. Necesitaré que hagas eso. No será fácil hablar con la maestra de un estudiante muerto.

Es pedir mucho; por eso te lo pido a ti. Te diría que eres la persona en la que más confió en la tripulación y tal, pero sería patético. No me estoy rindiendo.

Solo estoy planeando todos los posibles resultados. Eso es lo que hago.

Atte. El gran conserje de la NASA

CHINA

Guo Ming, director de la Administración Espacial Nacional de China, examinó la desalentadora pila de papeles de su escritorio.

En los viejos tiempos, cuando China quería lanzar un cohete, simplemente lo lanzaba. Ahora estaban obligados por acuerdos internacionales a advertir antes de ello a otras naciones.

Era un requisito, se dijo Guo Ming, que no se exigía a Estados Unidos. A decir verdad, los estadounidenses anunciaban públicamente sus planes de lanzamiento con mucha antelación, de manera que equivalía a lo mismo.

Rellenar el formulario era como caminar por la cuerda floja: tenía que dejar claras la fecha de lanzamiento y la trayectoria, pero haciendo todo lo posible por " ocultar secretos de Estado".

Resopló viendo el último requisito.

—Ridículo —murmuró.

La Taiyang Shen no tenía valor estratégico ni militar.

Era una sonda no tripulada que permanecería en la órbita de la Tierra menos de dos días.

Después viajaría hasta una órbita solar situada entre Mercurio y Venus.

Sería la primera sonda heliológica de China que orbitaría el Sol. Sin embargo, el Consejo de Estado insistía en que todos los lanzamientos fueran secretos, incluidos aquellos sobre los que no había nada que ocultar.

De ese modo, otras naciones no podían inferir de la falta de transparencia qué lanzamiento llevaba carga clasificada. Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió su trabajo burocrático.

—Adelante —dijo Guo Ming, feliz por la interrupción.

—Buenas tardes, señor —repuso el subdirector Zhu Tao.

—Tao, bienvenido de nuevo.

—Gracias, señor. Me alegro de estar otra vez en Pekín. —¿Cómo han ido las cosas en Jiuquan? —preguntó Guo Ming—. No haría demasiado frío, espero.

Nunca entenderé por qué nuestras instalaciones de lanzamiento están en pleno desierto de Gobi.

—Hacía frío, pero era soportable —dijo Zhu Tao. —¿Y cómo van los preparativos del lanzamiento?

—Me alegro de informar de que están todos en plazo.

—Excelente. —Guo Ming sonrió. Zhu Tao se sentó en silencio, mirando a su jefe.

Guo Ming miró con expectación a su visitante, pero Zhu Tao ni se levantó para salir ni dijo nada.

—¿Algo más, Tao? —preguntó Guo Ming.

—Hum —dijo Zhu Tao—. Seguro que ha oído hablar de la sonda Iris, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Guo frunció el ceño—. Una situación terrible. Ese pobre hombre morirá de hambre.

—Puede que sí —dijo Zhu Tao—. Puede que no. Guo Ming se apoyó en su silla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Del cohete propulsor de la Taiyang Shen, señor.

Nuestros ingenieros han hecho cálculos y tiene suficiente combustible para propulsarla hasta la órbita de Marte. Podría llegar allí en cuatrocientos diecinueve días.

—¿Estás de broma?

—¿Alguna vez me ha oído bromear, señor? Guo Ming se levantó y se pellizcó la barbilla.

Paseando, dijo: —¿Podemos realmente enviar la Taiyang Shen a Marte?

—No, señor —dijo Zhu Tao—. Es demasiado pesada.

El enorme escudo térmico la convierte en la sonda no tripulada más pesada que hemos construido.

Esa es la razón por la que el propulsor tiene que ser tan potente. Pero una carga más ligera podría ser enviada a Marte.

—¿Cuánta masa podríamos enviar? —preguntó Guo Ming.

—Novecientos cuarenta y un kilos, señor.

—Hum —dijo Guo Ming—. Apuesto a que la NASA podría trabajar con esa limitación. ¿Por qué no se han puesto en contacto con nosotros?

—Porque no lo saben —dijo Zhu Tao—. Toda nuestra tecnología de propulsión es información clasificada. El Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado incluso propaga desinformación sobre nuestras capacidades. Por razones obvias.

—Así pues, no saben que podemos ayudarlos —dijo Guo Ming—. Si decidimos no hacerlo, nadie sabrá que podíamos.

—Correcto, señor.

—Pongamos que decidimos ayudar. Entonces, ¿qué?

—El tiempo estaría en nuestra contra, señor —respondió Zhu Tao—. Teniendo en cuenta la duración del viaje y los suministros que le quedan a su astronauta, la sonda tendría que ser lanzada dentro de un mes, e incluso así ese hombre pasaría hambre

—Eso es justo cuando planeamos lanzar la Taiyang Shen.

—Sí, señor. Pero tardaron dos meses en construir la Iris, con tanto apresuramiento que fracasó.

—Ese es su problema —dijo Guo Ming—. A nosotros nos correspondería proporcionar el propulsor. Lo lanzaríamos desde Jiuquan; no podemos enviar un cohete de ochocientas toneladas a Florida.

—Cualquier acuerdo dependería de que los americanos nos reembolsaran el coste del propulsor —dijo Zhu Tao—, y el Consejo de Estado probablemente querrá favores políticos por parte del Gobierno de Estados Unidos.

—El reembolso sería en vano —dijo Guo Ming—. Ha sido un proy ecto caro y el Consejo de Estado no ha parado de quejarse. Si recibiera una suma elevada se la quedaría. No podríamos construir otro propulsor.

—Enlazó las manos detrás de la espalda—. Puede que el pueblo americano sea sentimental, pero su Gobierno no lo es. El Departamento de Estado estadounidense no canjearía algo importante por la vida de un hombre.

—Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? —preguntó Zhu Tao.

—No es que no haya esperanza —lo corrigió Guo Ming—, pero es difícil. Si esto se convierte en una negociación diplomática, nunca llegará a puerto. Necesitamos mantener este asunto entre científicos: de agencia espacial a agencia espacial. Buscaré un traductor y llamaré a la NASA. Redactaremos un acuerdo y se lo presentaremos a nuestros gobiernos como un hecho consumado.

—Pero ¿qué pueden hacer ellos por nosotros? —preguntó Zhu Tao—.

Renunciando al propulsor cancelaremos la puesta en órbita de la Taiyang Shen. Guo Ming sonrió.

—Nos darán algo que no podemos conseguir sin ellos.

—¿Y qué es? —Pondrán un astronauta chino en Marte.

Zhu Tao se levantó. —Por supuesto. —Sonrió—. La tripulación de la Ares 5 todavía no ha sido seleccionada. Insistiremos en que queremos un tripulante; uno al que podamos elegir y entrenar.

La NASA y el Departamento de Estado seguramente aceptarán. Pero ¿y nuestro Consejo de Estado? Guo Ming sonrió con astucia.

—¿Rescatar a los americanos y que todo el mundo lo sepa? ¿Poner a un astronauta chino en Marte? El mundo considerará a China un país igual que Estados Unidos en materia espacial.

Los miembros del Consejo de Estado venderían a su madre por eso. Teddy escuchó lo que tenía que decirle quien le hablaba por teléfono.

Cuando terminó, su interlocutor guardó silencio y esperó una respuesta. Teddy procesó lo que acababa de oír con la mirada perdida.

—Sí —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

Para Johanssen:

De emiya shirou:

Tu póster se ha vendido más que todos los nuestros juntos. Eres una chica cañón que estuvo en Marte. Estás en las paredes de residencias de estudiantes de todo el mundo. Estando tan buena, ¿por qué eres tan friqui? Y lo eres, lo sabes. Una friqui de libro. Tengo que hacer no sé qué mierda con el ordenador para conseguir que la Pathfinder se comunique con el vehículo de superficie y ¡oh, Dios mío! Tengo a la NASA diciéndome qué hacer a cada momento. Deberías intentar ser más enrollada. Llevar gafas oscuras y chaqueta de cuero. Usar una navaja automática. Aspirar a un nivel de buen rollo conocido como «buen rollito botánico». ¿Sabías que la comandante Lewis tuvo una charla con nosotros, los hombres? Si alguno intentaba ligar contigo, sería apartado de la misión. Supongo que después de una vida mandando a los marineros, está harta y tiene un punto de vista injusto. En cualquier caso, la cuestión es que eres una friqui. Recuérdame que te líe las mantas la próxima vez que te vea.

Atte el último hombre en marte

La nasa

—Muy bien, aquí estamos otra vez —dijo Bruce a los directores reunidos del JPL —. Todos habéis oído hablar del cohete de la Taiyang Shen, así que sabéis que nuestros amigos chinos nos han dado otra oportunidad. Pero esta vez será más difícil. » El cohete de la Taiyang Shen estará listo para su lanzamiento dentro de veintiocho días.

Si se lanza a tiempo, nuestra carga llegará a Marte en sol 624, seis semanas después de que Emiya empiece a quedarse sin comida.

La NASA y a está estudiando la forma de estirar su suministro.

» Hicimos historia al terminar la Iris en sesenta y tres días. Ahora tenemos que hacerlo en veintiocho. —Miró los rostros de incredulidad—. Chicos, esta va a ser la nave espacial más cutre jamás construida.

Solo hay una forma de terminarla tan deprisa: sin sistema de aterrizaje. —Perdón, ¿qué? —tartamudeó JackTrevor.

Bruce asintió. —Me has oído bien. Sin sistema de aterrizaje. Necesitaremos orientación para ajustes de trayectoria en vuelo. Pero cuando llegue a Marte va a estrellarse.

—¡Es una locura! —dijo Jack—. Irá a una velocidad demencial cuando impacte

. —Sí —convino Bruce—. Con una resistencia atmosférica ideal, impactará a trescientos metros por segundo.

—¿De qué le servirá a Emiya una sonda pulverizada? —preguntó Jack.

—Mientras la comida no se queme en la entrada, Emiya podrá ingerirla — dijo Bruce. Volviéndose a la pizarra blanca, empezó a dibujar un gráfico básico de organización—. Quiero dos equipos

El equipo uno construirá la cápsula exterior, el sistema de orientación y los propulsores.

Lo único que necesitamos es que llegue a Marte. Quiero un sistema lo más seguro posible. El propergol en aerosol sería lo mejor.

Una radio para que podamos hablar y software de navegación de satélite estándar

. » El equipo dos se ocupará de la carga. Tendrá que encontrar una forma de contener la comida durante el impacto. Si las barras de proteínas chocan contra la arena a trescientos metros por segundo, serán arena con aroma de proteínas. La necesitamos comestible después del impacto. »

El peso puede ser de novecientos cuarenta y un kilos.

Al menos trescientos tienen que ser de comida. Manos a la obra.

—Ah, ¿doctor Kapoor? —dijo Rich, asomándose en la oficina de Venkat—. ¿Tiene un minuto?

Venkat le hizo un gesto para que pasara. —¿Tú eres…? —Rich, Rich Purnell —dijo, entrando en la oficina con un fajo desordenado de papeles—. De astrodinámica.

—Me alegro de conocerte —dijo Venkat—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Rich?

—Se me ocurrió algo hace un tiempo. He pasado muchas horas con eso

. — Descargó los papeles en el escritorio de Venkat—.

Deje que encuentre el resumen… Venkat miró apenado el escritorio que un momento antes estaba despejado. Lo cubrían decenas de hojas impresas

. —¡Aquí está! —exclamó Rich triunfal, cogiendo un papel

. Luego su expresión se entristeció—. No, no es esta. —Rich —dijo Venkat—

. Quizá deberías contarme simplemente de qué se trata. Rich miró el lío de papeles y suspiró. —Es que tengo un resumen fantástico…

—¿Un resumen de qué? —De cómo salvar a Emiya.

—Ese plan ya está en marcha —dijo Venkat—. Es un intento desesperado, pero… —¿El cohete de la Taiyang Shen? —Rich resopló—. No funcionará.

No se puede construir una sonda a Marte en un mes.

—A buen seguro que vamos a intentarlo —dijo Venkat, picado.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿estoy siendo un incordio? —preguntó Rich—

. No me relaciono bien con la gente. A veces soy difícil. Ojalá los demás me lo dijeran.

El caso es que el cohete de la Taiyang Shen es de importancia vital. De hecho, mi idea no funcionará sin él. Pero ¿una sonda a Marte? ¡Anda ya!

—Muy bien —dijo Venkat—.

¿Cuál es tu idea? Rich cogió un papel del escritorio.

—¡Aquí está! —Se lo pasó a Venkat con una sonrisa infantil. Venkat cogió el resumen y lo hojeó. Cuanto más leía, más abría los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—¡Absolutamente! —Rich sonrió.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

—¿A quién iba a contárselo?

—No lo sé —dijo Venkat—

. ¿A tus amigos?

—No tengo ninguno.

—Vale, ni pío de esto.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que no se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Ni pío? —repitió Rich—.

Es una expresión estúpida. —Rich, estás siendo difícil

. —Ah. Gracias.

Para Vogel:

De emiya shirou:

"El tiro de ser tu respaldo ha salido por la culata. Imagino que la NASA suponía que la botánica y la química son similares porque las dos terminan en «ica».

De una forma u otra, terminé siendo tu químico de respaldo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hicieron pasar un día entero explicándome tus experimentos? Fue durante la intensa preparación para la misión. Puede que lo hayas olvidado. Empezaste mi formación invitándome a una cerveza…, para desayunar. Los alemanes sois formidables.

Da igual, ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra, la NASA me ha dado un montón de trabajo, y todas las chorradas de química están en la lista.

Así que tengo que hacer experimentos aburridísimos con tubos de ensayo y suelo y niveles de pH y zzzzz… Mi vida se ha convertido en una lucha desesperada por la supervivencia…, y algún que otro análisis volumétrico.

Francamente, sospecho que eres un supervillano.

Eres químico, tienes acento alemán, tenías una base en Marte…, ¿qué más se puede pedir?"

—¿Qué demonios es el Proyecto Elrond? —preguntó Annie.

—Tenía que ponerle algo —dijo Venkat.

—¿Y solo se te ocurrió Elrond? —insistió Annie.

—¿Porque es una reunión secreta? —aventuró Mitch—.

El mensaje de correo electrónico decía que no podía decírselo ni a mi ayudante

. —Os lo explicaré todo cuando llegue Teddy —dijo Venkat.

—¿Elrond significa « reunión secreta» ? —preguntó Annie.

—¿Vamos a tomar una decisión precipitada? —preguntó Bruce Ng.

—Exactamente —dijo Venkat.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Annie. Se estaba enfadando.

—Elrond —dijo Bruce—. El Concilio de Elrond. Eso es de El Señor de los Anillos. Es la reunión en la que deciden destruir el Anillo Único.

—Joder —dijo Annie—. ¿Ninguno de vosotros echó un polvo en la universidad?

—Buenos días —saludó Teddy al entrar en la sala de conferencias. Se sentó y apoy ó las manos en la mesa—. ¿Alguien sabe de qué va esta reunión? — preguntó.

—Espera un momento —dijo Mitch—. ¿Ni siquiera lo sabe Teddy? Venkat inspiró profundamente.

—Uno de nuestros astrodinámicos, Rich Purnell, ha descubierto una forma de devolver la Hermes a Marte. La tray ectoria que se le ha ocurrido la llevaría a Marte en sol 549.

Silencio. —¿Te estás quedando con nosotros? —preguntó Annie.

—¿En sol 549? ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Bruce—. Ni siquiera la Iris habría aterrizado hasta sol 588.

—La Iris es una nave con impulsor en punta —dijo Venkat—. La Hermes tiene un motor iónico de impulso constante. Siempre está acelerando. Además, la Hermes lleva mucha velocidad ahora mismo. En su actual trayectoria de intercepción de la Tierra, tendrá que desacelerar durante un mes solo para frenar hasta la velocidad de la Tierra.

Mitch se frotó la nuca. —Vay a…, 549. Treinta y cinco soles antes de que Emiya se quede sin comida. Podría resolverlo todo. Teddy se inclinó hacia delante.

—Cuéntanoslo, Venkat. ¿Qué implicaría?

—Bueno, si hicieran esa « maniobra Rich Purnell» , empezarían a acelerar enseguida para mantener la velocidad e incluso aumentarla.

No interceptarían la Tierra, pero se acercarían lo suficiente a ella para ajustar la trayectoria sirviéndose de la gravedad.

Más o menos entonces, recogerían una sonda de reabastecimiento con provisiones para la prolongación del viaje. » Después estarían en órbita de aceleración hacia Marte, donde llegarían en sol 549. Como he dicho, es una aproximación

. No es nada parecido a una misión Ares normal.

Irán demasiado deprisa para caer en órbita.

El resto de la maniobra los devolverá a la Tierra. Estarán en casa doscientos once días después de la aproximación.

—¿De qué sirve esa aproximación? —preguntó Bruce—. No tienen forma de sacar a Emiya de la superficie

. —Sí… —dijo Venkat—. Ahora viene lo desagradable: Emiya tendría que llegar al VAM de la Ares 4.

—¿Al cráter Schiaparelli? —Mitch estaba atónito—. ¡Está a tres mil doscientos kilómetros de distancia!

—Tres mil doscientos cincuenta y nueve kilómetros, para ser exactos —dijo Venkat—. No es algo descartable de entrada. Fue a buscar la Pathfinder y volvió. Para ello recorrió más de mil quinientos kilómetros.

—Eso era por terreno llano y desértico —intervino Bruce—, pero el viaje al Schiaparelli…

—Baste decir que será muy difícil y peligroso —lo interrumpió Venkat—. Sin embargo, tenemos un montón de científicos listos para ayudarnos a preparar el vehículo de superficie. También habría que hacer modificaciones al VAM.

—¿Qué pasa con el VAM? —preguntó Mitch.

—Está diseñado para llegar a una órbita baja de Marte —explicó Venkat—. Pero la Hermes realizaría una aproximación, así que el VAM debería escapar por completo de la gravedad de Marte para interceptarla.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Mitch. —Tendría que perder peso…, un montón de peso. Puedo poner habitaciones llenas de gente trabajando en esos problemas si decidimos hacerlo.

—Antes has mencionado una sonda de abastecimiento para la Hermes —dijo Teddy—. ¿Tenemos esa capacidad?

—Sí, con la Taiyang Shen —repuso Venkat—. Intentaríamos un acoplamiento cerca de la Tierra. Es mucho más fácil que llevar una sonda a Marte, eso está claro.

—Ya veo —dijo Teddy—. Así que tenemos dos opciones sobre la mesa: enviar a Emiya comida suficiente para que aguante hasta la Ares 4 o enviar a la Hermes a recogerlo ahora mismo. Los dos planes requieren el uso del cohete de la Taiyang Shen, con lo cual solo podemos poner uno en práctica

—Sí —dijo Venkat—. Tenemos que elegir uno. Todos se tomaron un momento para considerarlo.

—¿Y la tripulación de la Hermes? —preguntó Annie, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿No tendrán problemas al añadir…? —Hizo un rápido cálculo mental—. ¿Quinientos treinta y tres días a su misión?

—No se lo pensarán ni un segundo —dijo Mitch—. Por eso Venkat ha convocado esta reunión. —Miró a este—. Quiere que lo decidamos nosotros.

—Exacto —dijo Venkat.

—Debería ser decisión de la comandante Lewis —sugirió Mitch.

—No tiene sentido preguntárselo —aseguró Venkat—. Debemos tomar nosotros esta decisión; es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Ella es la comandante de la misión —dijo Mitch—.

Las decisiones de vida o muerte son su maldito trabajo

. —Calma, Mitch —le advirtió Teddy

. —Chorradas —protestó Mitch—. Pasáis por alto a la tripulación cada vez que algo va mal. No les dijisteis que Emiya seguía vivo; ahora no queréis decirles que hay una forma de salvarlo.

—Ya tenemos una forma de salvarlo —dijo Teddy—. Solo estamos discutiendo otra.

—¿El aterrizador de choque? —dijo Mitch—. ¿Alguien piensa que va a funcionar?

—Muy bien, Mitch —dijo Teddy—. Has expresado tu opinión y la hemos oído. Sigamos. —Se volvió hacia Venkat—. ¿La Hermes puede funcionar quinientos treinta y tres días más del tiempo programado para la misión?

—Debería —repuso este—. La tripulación podría tener que arreglar alguna que otra cosa, pero están bien preparados. Recuerda que la Hermes se construyó para las cinco misiones Ares. Solo ha pasado la mitad de su tiempo de vida programado.

—Es la más cara que se ha construido —dijo Teddy—. No podemos fabricar otra. Si algo va mal, la tripulación morirá y adiós al Programa Ares.

—Perder la tripulación sería un desastre —dijo Venkat—, pero no perderíamos la Hermes. Podríamos hacerla funcionar de manera remota. Siempre y cuando el reactor y los motores de iones continuaran funcionando, podríamos traerla de vuelta.

—El viaje espacial es peligroso —dijo Mitch—. No podemos convertir esto en una discusión sobre lo que es más seguro.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Teddy—. Esta conversación es precisamente sobre lo que resulta más seguro, y sobre cuántas vidas hay en juego. Ambos planes son arriesgados, pero reabastecer a Emiya solo pone en peligro a una vida, mientras que la maniobra Rich Purnell pone en peligro a seis.

—Considera el grado de riesgo, Teddy —dijo Venkat—. Mitch tiene razón. El aterrizaje-choque es de alto riesgo: podría no caer en Marte; reentrar mal y arder; chocar con demasiada fuerza y destrozar la comida… Calculamos un treinta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Un encuentro cerca de la Tierra con la Hermes es más factible? — preguntó Teddy

. —Mucho más factible —confirmó Venkat—. Con retrasos de transmisión por debajo de un segundo, podemos controlar la sonda directamente desde la Tierra en lugar de confiar en sistemas automáticos.

Cuando llegue el momento, el comandante Martinez puede pilotarla remotamente desde la Hermes sin ningún retraso de transmisión.

Y la Hermes tiene una tripulación capaz de superar cualquier tropiezo que se produzca. Además, no tendremos que hacer una reentrada; la comida no tendrá que soportar un impacto a trescientos metros por segundo.

—Entonces —ofreció Bruce—, tenemos bastantes probabilidades de matar a una persona o menos probabilidades de matar a seis personas. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo vamos a tomar esta decisión?

—Nosotros hablamos del asunto y luego Teddy toma la decisión —dijo Venkat—. No estoy seguro de qué otra cosa podemos hacer.

—Podemos dejar que Lewis… —empezó Mitch.

—Sí, aparte de eso —lo interrumpió Venkat.

—Una pregunta —dijo Annie—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Esto parece algo para que lo discutáis los friquis.

—Tienes que estar en el ajo —dijo Venkat—. Todavía no lo estamos decidiendo. Debemos estudiar tranquilamente los detalles. Algo podría filtrarse y tienes que estar preparada para sortear preguntas

. —¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para tomar una decisión? —preguntó Teddy. —La franja para poder empezar la maniobra termina dentro de treinta y nueve horas.

—Muy bien —dijo Teddy—. Esto va para todos: solo hablamos de esto en persona o por teléfono, nunca por correo electrónico, y no se lo contamos a nadie. Salvo los que estamos aquí nadie debe saberlo. Lo último que necesitamos es a la opinión pública presionando para un rescate de vaquero que podría ser imposible.

Para fujimura taiga

De emiya shirou:

"Querida hermana, no sé cómo expresar el agradecimiento que tengo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por ser mi mejor amiga y jugar conmigo, por arroparme cuando tenía frío, por guardarme los mejores dulces, por consolarme cuando lloraba por la muerte de kiritsugu y por cuidarme cuando tenía miedo.

Estar a tu lado ha sido una gran bendición y agradezco infinitamente el privilegio de llamarte hermana, porque no hay en el mundo alguien mejor que tú para mí. Has estado siempre a mi lado, te acostabas conmigo cuando tenía pesadillas sobre el incendio de fuyuki, me contabas cuentos y me hacías reír. Corríamos juntas por el parque y gritábamos hasta que no podíamos más.

Gracias por ser mi cómplice, por reírte cuando te hacía alguna broma, disfrutaba mucho cuidándote y cocinando para ti

Gracias por no dejarme caer, aun cuando sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, por regañarme y consolarme.

Debo admitir que no eres la persona mas responsable del mundo ni la más lista, pero admito que eres especial a tu manera

Te quiero por estar para mi sin importar nada

Y te quiero por haber sido mi hermana mayor"

Venkat, Mitch, Annie, Bruce y Teddy se reunieron por segunda vez en otros tantos días.

El Proy ecto Elrond, envuelto en un velo de secretismo, había adquirido una connotación misteriosa en el centro espacial.

Muchos habían oído hablar de él, nadie conocía su propósito.

Se especulaba mucho. Algunos pensaban que había un programa completamente nuevo en marcha. A otros les preocupaba que pudiera tratarse de una maniobra para cancelar las misiones Ares 4 y Ares 5.

Muchos opinaban que era la Are en marcha.

—No ha sido una decisión fácil —dijo Teddy a la élite de los reunidos—, pero me he decidido por la Iris 2.

No habrá maniobra Rich Purnell. Mitch dio un puñetazo en la mesa

. —Haremos todo lo que podamos para que funcione —aseguró Bruce.

—Si no es preguntar demasiado —empezó Venkat—, ¿qué te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión?

Teddy suspiró. —Es una cuestión de riesgo —dijo—. La Iris 2 solo pone en peligro una vida.

La Rich Purnell pone en peligro seis.

Sé que la opción de Rich Purnell tiene más probabilidades de funcionar, pero no creo que sea seis veces más probable que lo haga.

—Cobarde —dijo Mitch.

—Mitch… —le advirtió Venkat.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —continuó Mitch, ignorando a Venkat—. Solo quieres reducir el número de bajas. Has adoptado una postura de control de daños. No te importa nada la vida de Emiya.

—Por supuesto que me importa —repuso Teddy—, y estoy harto de tu actitud infantil. Puedes tener todas las rabietas que quieras, pero el resto tenemos que ser adultos. Esto no es un programa de televisión; la solución más arriesgada no siempre es la mejor.

—El espacio es peligroso —soltó Mitch—. Es lo que hacemos aquí. Si quieres estar a salvo todo el tiempo, vete a una compañía de seguros. Y, por cierto, ni siquiera es tu vida la que está en peligro. La tripulación puede decidir sobre esto.

—No, no pueden decidir —respondió Teddy—. Están demasiado implicados emocionalmente, y es evidente que tú también. No voy a arriesgar cinco vidas más para salvar una. Sobre todo cuando podríamos salvarla sin ponerlas en peligro.

—¡Chorradas! —Soltó Mitch levantándose—. Solo te estás autoconvenciendo de que el aterrizaje-choque funcionará para no tener que correr riesgos, cobarde hijo de perra. Salió en tromba de la sala, dando un portazo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Venkat lo siguió. —Me aseguraré de que se calme —dijo.

Bruce se arrellanó en su silla. —Qué… —dijo con nerviosismo—.

Somos científicos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué demonios? Annie reunió con calma sus cosas y las metió en el maletín.

Teddy la miró. —Lo siento, Annie —dijo—. ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces los hombres dejan que la testosterona los domine…

—Esperaba que te diera una patada en el culo —lo interrumpió ella.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que te preocupan los astronautas, pero él tiene razón. Eres un puto cobarde. Si tuvieras pelotas, conseguiríamos salvar a Emiya.

Para Lewis:

De emiya shirou:

Hola, comandante.

Entre la formación y nuestro viaje a Marte, pasé dos años trabajando contigo. Creo que te conozco bastante bien.

Así que supongo que todavía te culpas por mi situación, a pesar de mi anterior mensaje de correo electrónico pidiéndote que no lo hagas.

Te enfrentabas a una situación imposible y tomaste una decisión difícil. Eso hacen los comandantes, y la tuya fue correcta.

Si hubieras esperado más, el VAM habría volcado. Estoy seguro de que has repasado mentalmente todos los resultados posibles, así que sabes que no podrías haber hecho nada de manera distinta (salvo ser vidente). Probablemente piensas que perder a un miembro de la tripulación es lo peor que puede pasar.

No es cierto. Perder a toda la tripulación es peor. Tú impediste que eso ocurriera.

Pero hay algo más importante que debemos discutir: ¿qué pasa contigo y la música disco? Puedo entender lo de la tele de los setenta, porque a todo el mundo le gustan los melenudos con enormes collares.

¿Pero la música disco? ¿¡Música disco!?

El espacio exterior

La Hermes

Vogel comprobó la posición y orientación de la Hermes contra la senda proy ectada. Coincidía, como de costumbre.

Además de ser el químico de la misión, también era un astrofísico consumado. Aunque sus deberes como navegador eran ridículamente fáciles.

El ordenador conocía la tray ectoria. Sabía cuándo angular la nave para que los motores de iones pudieran dirigirse correctamente.

Y conocía la situación de la nave en todo momento (fácil de calcular a partir de la posición del Sol y la Tierra, y conocer la posición exacta a partir de un reloj atómico de a bordo).

Si no se producía un fallo completo del ordenador u otra situación crítica, los vastos conocimientos de astrodinámica de Vogel nunca entrarían en juego. Después de completar la verificación, hizo un diagnóstico de los motores.

Funcionaban al máximo. Hizo todo esto desde su posición. Todos los ordenadores de a bordo podían controlar todas las funciones de la nave.

Atrás habían quedado los días de visitar los motores para verificar su funcionamiento. Terminado su trabajo del día, tuvo finalmente tiempo para leer el correo electrónico. Repasó los mensajes que la NASA consideraba importante cargar, ley ó los más interesantes primero y respondió a los que era necesario responder.

Sus respuestas pasaban a la memoria caché para su envío en cuanto Johanssen estableciera conexión. Un mensaje de su mujer despertó su curiosidad.

Titulado « unsere kinder» (nuestros niños), no contenía más que una imagen adjunta. Alzó una ceja. Varias cosas captaron su atención.

Primero, debería haber escrito kinder en mayúscula. Era poco probable que Helena, profesora de primaria en Bremen, cometiera esa falta. Además, entre ellos llamaban con afecto a sus niños die Af en.

Cuando trató de abrir la imagen, su visor le informó de que el archivo era ilegible. Recorrió el estrecho pasillo.

Los camarotes de la tripulación estaban contra el casco externo de la nave que giraba de manera constante para aumentar al máximo la gravedad simulada. La puerta de Johanssen estaba abierta, como de costumbre.

—Johanssen, buenas noches —dijo Vogel. La tripulación seguía el mismo horario y casi era hora de acostarse.

—¡Ah, hola! —dijo Johanssen, apartando la mirada del ordenador.

—Tengo un problema con mi ordenador —le explicó Vogel—. ¿Podrías ay udarme?

—Claro. —Estás en tu tiempo libre —dijo Vogel—. Quizá mejor mañana, cuando estés de servicio.

—Ahora me va bien —dijo ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es un archivo: una imagen que mi ordenador no puede mostrarme.

—¿Dónde está el archivo? —preguntó ella, escribiendo en su teclado.

—En mi espacio compartido.

Es .

—Deja que le eche un vistazo —dijo ella. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado mientras se abrían y se cerraban ventanas en la pantalla. —Desde luego la cabecera del jpg es incorrecta —dijo ella—. Probablemente se dañó durante la descarga.

Deja que eche un vistazo con un editor hexadecimal, veamos si podemos hacer algo…

—Al cabo de un rato, dijo —: No es un jpg. Es un archivo ASCII. Parece como…, bueno, no sé lo que es. Parecen un montón de fórmulas matemáticas.

—Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla —. ¿Algo de esto tiene sentido para ti? Vogel se inclinó hacia delante, mirando el texto.

—Ja —dijo—. Es una maniobra de trayectoria para la Hermes. Dice que se llama maniobra Rich Purnell.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Johanssen. —No he oído hablar de esta maniobra.

—Vogel miró las tablas—. Es complicada…, muy complicada… —Se quedó helado—. ¿Sol 549? —exclamó —. Dios mío

La tripulación de la Hermes disfrutaba de su tiempo libre en la llamada « zona de recreo» . Formada por una mesa y apenas sitio para que se sentaran seis personas, tenía un rango bajo en la prioridad de gravedad.

Su ubicación, en el centro de la nave, le garantizaba únicamente 0,2 G. No obstante, esa gravedad bastaba para mantener a todos en el asiento mientras sopesaban lo que les decía Vogel.

—… entonces la misión concluiría con una interceptación terrestre doscientos once días después

—Gracias, Vogel —dijo Lewis.

Ya había escuchado la explicación cuando Vogel había recurrido a ella, pero Johanssen, Martinez y Beck estaban escuchándola por primera vez. Les dio un momento para digerirla.

—¿Funcionará? —preguntó Martinez.

—Ja —Vogel asintió—. He repasado los cálculos. Todo cuadra. Es una tray ectoria brillante, asombrosa.

—¿Cómo saldría Emiya de Marte? —preguntó Martinez.

Lewis se inclinó hacia delante. —Había más información en el mensaje —empezó—. Nosotros tendríamos que recoger un reabastecimiento cerca de la Tierra, y él tendría que llegar al VAM de la Ares 4.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó Beck.

—Según el mensaje —explicó Lewis—, la NASA rechazó la idea. Prefieren correr un gran riesgo con Emiya que un pequeño riesgo con todos nosotros. Quien haya metido esto en el correo electrónico de Vogel obviamente no está de acuerdo.

—Entonces —dijo Martinez—, ¿estamos hablando de desobedecer la decisión de la NASA?

—Sí —confirmó Lewis—. De eso exactamente estamos hablando. Si realizamos la maniobra, tendrán que enviar la nave de reabastecimiento o moriremos. Tenemos la oportunidad de forzar la mano.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Johanssen. Todos miraron a Lewis.

—No voy a mentiros —dijo ella—. Desde luego que me gustaría, pero no es una decisión como las demás. La NASA ha rechazado la maniobra expresamente. Hablamos de un motín, y no lo digo a la ligera. —Se levantó y caminó con lentitud en torno a la mesa—.

Solo lo haremos si todos estamos de acuerdo. » Antes de que respondáis, considerad las consecuencias.

Si fracasamos en la recogida de suministros, moriremos. Si fracasamos con la gravedad de la Tierra, moriremos. »

Si lo hacemos todo a la perfección, añadiremos quinientos treinta y tres días a nuestra misión. Quinientos treinta y tres días de viaje espacial imprevisto en los que cualquier cosa puede fallar.

El mantenimiento sería un incordio.

Podría romperse algo que no seamos capaces de arreglar.

Si es una avería crítica, moriremos.

—¡Me apunto! —Martinez sonrió.

—Tranqui, vaquero —dijo Lewis—. Tú y yo somos militares. Hay muchas posibilidades de que nos sometan a un consejo de guerra al llegar a casa. En cuanto al resto, os garantizo que no volverán a mandaros al espacio. Martinez se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás reflexionaron en silencio sobre lo que había dicho su comandante.

—Si hacemos esto —dijo Vogel—, pasaremos más de mil días en el espacio: suficientes para toda una vida. No necesitaré volver.

—Parece que Vogel se apunta. —Martinez sonrió—. Yo también, obviamente.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Beck.

—Si piensas que funcionará —le dijo Johanssen a Lewis—.

Confío en ti. —Vale —convino Lewis—. Si lo hacemos, ¿qué implica? Vogel se encogió de hombros.

—Trazo la ruta y la ejecuto —dijo—. ¿Qué más?

—El control remoto —dijo Johanssen—. Está diseñado para recuperar la nave si todos morimos o algo parecido. Pueden tomar el mando de la Hermes desde Control de Misión.

—Pero estamos aquí —dijo Lewis—. Podemos neutralizar lo que ellos intenten, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no —apuntó Johanssen—. El control remoto tiene prioridad sobre los controles de a bordo. Decide que ha ocurrido un desastre y que el panel de control de la nave no es de fiar.

—¿Puedes desactivarlo? —preguntó Lewis.

Hum… —sopesó Johanssen—. La Hermes tiene cuatro ordenadores de vuelo, cada uno de ellos conectado con tres sistemas de comunicación de seguridad. Si cualquier ordenador recibe una señal de cualquier sistema de comunicaciones, Control de Misión puede tomar el mando. Imposible apagar los comunicadores porque perderíamos telemetría y orientación. Imposible apagar los ordenadores porque tenemos que controlar la nave. Tendré que desactivar el control remoto de todos los sistemas… Forma parte del sistema operativo, así que tendré que modificar el código… Sí, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Lewis—. ¿Puedes apagarlo?

—No debería ser muy difícil —dijo Johanssen—. Es un elemento de emergencia, no un programa de seguridad. No está protegido contra código malintencionado.

—¿Código malintencionado? —Beck sonrió—. Así que vas a hackearlo…

—Sí. —Johanssen sonrió—. Supongo que sí.

—Muy bien —dijo Lewis—. Parece que podemos hacerlo, pero no quiero que la presión del grupo obligue a nadie.

Esperaremos veinticuatro horas.

Durante ese tiempo, cualquiera es libre de cambiar de opinión. Solo decídmelo en privado o enviadme un mensaje de correo.

Cancelaré el plan y nunca diré a nadie a quién se debió. Lewis se quedó atrás mientras el resto salían. Al verlos marcharse, notó que sonreían los cuatro.

Por primera vez desde que habían abandonado Marte, volvían a ser ellos mismos.

Supo entonces que nadie cambiaría de opinión. Iban a volver a Marte.

Fuyuki

Punto de vista de sakura

Todo esto del embarazo a sido algo nuevo para mí, han ocurrido tantos cambios en mi vida

Para comenzar mis pechos se han vuelto muchos mas grandes, el medico me ha dicho que es debido a la lactancia, pero de solo pensar en que diría sempai al ver cuan indecentes se han vuelto mis pechos me da mucha vergüenza

Tengo muchas náuseas y mareos, además duermo mucho más que antes, he tenido que comprar ropa nueva porque mi abdomen se ha vuelto cada vez mas grande

Me siento mas torpe y cansada llevo 4 meses de embarazo, en solo 5 meses mas podre tener en mis brazos a mi amado emiya yuudai

La verdad me encantaría que el único hijo de sempai fuera mío, pero eh visto las noticias, ahora que sempai es tan popular en el mundo entero muchas mujeres han tomado la misma decisión que yo

Muchos políticos han visto este evento como algo bueno, la constante baja natalidad de Japón amenazaba al país y el hecho de que muchas mujeres hayan decidido quedar embarazadas de sempai era una gran solución para ellos

El consuelo que tengo es que este país podría llenarse de pequeños hombres que no decepcionan a nadie

Londres

Torre del reloj

Punto de vista de rin

Hoy vi al gran lord Lord El-Melloi II correr despavorido con sus cosas mas importante huyendo de su oficina, sus mas fieles seguidores lo acompañaban con el resto de sus cosas, parecía como si temiera un futuro ataque a su oficina

Mientras camino por la torre del reloj rumbo a la facultad de mineralogía pude escuchar como muchas personan hablaban de el aumento de embarazos en la torre del reloj, principalmente sobre que el padre de estos niños era alguien que poseía una designación de sellado, tal vez se debía a este incidente que se lo dieron, yo tendría mucho miedo si hubiera alguien con una habilidad para ligar a cualquier chica y dejarla embarazada, tal vez sea una habilidad de la era de los dioses, como la capacidad de Zeus para ligar con todas las mujeres de Grecia

Tal vez deba investigar sobre este hombre misterioso para evitar topármelo, ciertamente escuche que lo llamaban el segundo asesino de magos, es un buen indicio para comenzar

LA NASA

Todos sabían que Brendan Hutch pronto dirigiría misiones. Había ascendido en la NASA tan deprisa como se podía en esa gran organización movida por la inercia. Tenía fama de trabajador diligente, y su capacidad y sus cualidades de liderazgo estaban claras para todos sus subordinados

Brendan se ocupaba de Control de Misión entre la una de la noche y las nueve de la mañana todos los días. Una actuación excelente y continuada en ese papel le valdría sin duda un ascenso. Ya se había anunciado que sería auxiliar del controlador de vuelo en la misión Ares 4 y tenía muchas posibilidades de ocupar el puesto de más relevancia en la Ares 5.

—Vuelo, CAPCOM —dijo una voz en su casco.

—Adelante, CAPCOM —respondió Brendan. Aunque estaban en la misma sala, el protocolo de radio se observaba en todo momento.

—Actualización no prevista de estado desde la Hermes.

Con la Hermes a noventa segundos-luz de distancia, la comunicación directa era poco práctica. Relaciones con los medios aparte, la Hermes se comunicaría por escrito hasta que estuviera más cerca

—Recibido —dijo Brendan—. Léela.

—No…, no lo entiendo, Vuelo —ley ó la respuesta—. No hay estado, solo una frase

—¿Qué dice?

—El mensaje dice: **" Houston, avisados: Rich Purnell es un hombre-misil de mirada acerada"** .

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brendan—. ¿Quién demonios es Rich Purnell?

—Vuelo, Telemetría —dijo otra voz.

—Adelante, Telemetría —dijo Brendan

—La Hermes se ha desviado de su tray ectoria

—CAPCOM, avisa a la Hermes de que se está desviando. Telemetría, consigue un vector de corrección y a…

—Negativo, Vuelo —lo interrumpió Telemetría—. No es un desvío. Han ajustado la tray ectoria. Actualización de instrumentación muestra un giro deliberado de 27,812 grados

—¿Qué demonios? —tartamudeó Brendan—. CAPCOM, pregúntales qué demonios hacen.

—Recibido, Vuelo. Mensaje enviado. Tiempo mínimo de respuesta: tres minutos, cuatro segundos

—Telemetría, ¿alguna posibilidad de que sea un fallo de instrumentación?

—Negativo, Vuelo. Estamos localizándolos con SatCon. La posición observada coincide con el cambio de tray ectoria

—CAPCOM, lee tus registros y mira qué hizo el turno anterior. Mira si se ordenó un cambio de trayectoria y por alguna razón nadie nos lo ha comunicado.

—Recibido, Vuelo

—Orientación, Vuelo —dijo Brendan

—Adelante, Vuelo —fue la respuesta del controlador de orientación

—Investiga cuánto tiempo pueden mantener esta tray ectoria antes de que sea irreversible. ¿A partir de qué punto y a no podrán interceptar la Tierra?

—Trabajando en eso ahora, Vuelo

—¡Y que alguien averigüe quién demonios es Rich Purnell!

Mitch se derrumbó en el sofá en la oficina de Teddy. Puso los pies en la mesita de café y le sonrió

—¿Querías verme?

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Mitch? —preguntó Teddy

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando

—Oh, ¿te refieres al motín de la Hermes? —preguntó Mitch poniendo cara de inocente—. ¿Sabes?, sería un buen título para una película: El motín de la Hermes. Suena bien

—Sabemos que lo hiciste —le espetó Teddy—. No sabemos cómo, pero sabemos que les mandaste la maniobra

—Así que no tenéis ninguna prueba

Teddy lo fulminó con la mirada

—No. Todavía no, pero estamos en ello

—¿En serio? —dijo Mitch—. ¿Es ese el mejor uso que podemos hacer de nuestro tiempo? Tenemos un plan de reabastecimiento próximo a la Tierra, por no mencionar que debemos conseguir que Emiya llegue al cráter Schiaparelli. Hay mucho en juego.

—¡Tienes razón: hay mucho en juego! —bramó Teddy—. Después de tu pequeña hazaña estamos comprometidos con esto.

—Supuesta hazaña —puntualizó Mitch—. Supongo que Annie dirá a los medios que hemos decidido intentar esta arriesgada maniobra sin mencionar el motín.

—Por supuesto —dijo Teddy—. De lo contrario pareceríamos idiotas.

—Entonces, todos contentos. —Mitch sonrió—. No se echa a nadie por cumplir las directrices de la NASA. Incluso Lewis está a salvo. ¿Qué motín? Además, quizá Emiya viva. Final feliz a la vista.

—Puede que hayas matado a toda la tripulación —contraatacó Teddy—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?

—El que les haya hecho llegar la maniobra solo les pasó información. Lewis tomó la decisión de llevarla a cabo. Si dejara que las emociones nublaran su juicio, sería una comandante de mierda, y ella no es una comandante de mierda

—Si puedo probar que fuiste tú, encontraré una forma de despedirte —le advirtió Teddy

—Claro. —Mitch se encogió de hombros—. Pero si no estuviera dispuesto a correr riesgos para salvar vidas, sería… —Pensó un momento—. Bueno, supongo que sería como tú

Marte

Día 192

¡Joder!

¡Vienen por mí!

Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar. ¡Estoy extasiado!

Y tengo una tonelada de trabajo que hacer antes de coger ese autobús a casa.

No pueden orbitar. Si no estoy en el espacio cuando pasen, lo único que podrán hacer será saludarme.

He de llegar al VAM de la Ares 4. Incluso la NASA acepta eso. Y cuando las niñeras de la NASA recomiendan un viaje de 3200 kilómetros, sabes que tienes problemas.

Schiaparelli, ¡allá voy!

Bueno…, no ahora mismo. Todavía tengo que hacer la ya mencionada tonelada de trabajo.

Mi ida hasta la Pathfinder fue una excursioncita en comparación con el viaje épico que se avecina. Me salvé de llevar un montón de cosas porque solo tenía que sobrevivir dieciocho soles. Esta vez es diferente.

Recorrí un promedio de 80 kilómetros por sol en mi viaje a la Pathfinder. Si lo hago igual de bien yendo hacia el cráter Schiaparelli, el viaje será de cuarenta soles. Pongamos cincuenta para no pillarme los dedos.

Pero debo hacer algo más que el viaje. A mi llegada, necesitaré montar un campamento y hacer unas cuantas modificaciones del VAM. La NASA calcula que tardaré treinta soles, cuarenta y cinco para estar seguros. Entre el viaje y las modificaciones del VAM son noventa y cinco soles. Pongamos cien, porque el de noventa y cinco es un cálculo aproximado.

Así que tendré que sobrevivir lejos del Hab durante cien soles.

« ¿Y el VAM? —Te oigo preguntar (en mi imaginación febril)—. ¿No tendrá suministros? ¿Agua y aire, al menos?» .

No. No hay nada. Tiene depósitos de aire, pero vacíos. Una misión Ares requiere montones de

O2, N2 y agua. ¿Por qué enviar más con el VAM? Es más fácil que la tripulación lo llene desde el Hab. Por fortuna para mis compañeros de tripulación, siguiendo el plan de misión, Martinez llenó los depósitos del VAM en sol 1.

El acercamiento será en sol 549, así que tendré que salir en 449. Me quedan 257 soles para ponerme en marcha.

Parece mucho tiempo, ¿no?

En ese tiempo tendré que modificar el vehículo de superficie para llevar los Tres Grandes, los tres elementos imprescindibles: regulador atmosférico, oxigenador y purificador de agua. Los tres han de estar en el área presurizada, pero el vehículo no es lo bastante grande. Los tres tienen que estar funcionando de manera permanente y, sin embargo, las baterías del vehículo de superficie no soportarán esa carga mucho tiempo.

En el vehículo también tendré que llevar toda mi comida, agua y células fotovoltaicas, mis baterías extra, mis herramientas, algunos recambios y la Pathfinder. Como mi único medio de comunicación con la NASA, la Pathfinder tendrá que ir en el techo, al estilo de la abuela Clampett.

Tengo un montón de problemas que resolver, pero cuento con un montón de gente lista para resolverlos. Con casi todo el planeta Tierra.

La NASA sigue puliendo los detalles, pero la idea es usar los dos vehículos de superficie. Uno para conducir y el otro como remolque de carga.

Tendré que hacer cambios estructurales en el remolque. Por " cambios estructurales" me refiero a abrir un gran agujero en la carrocería. Después meteré los Tres Grandes y usaré lona del Hab para cubrir el agujero. Abultará cuando presurice el vehículo, pero aguantará. ¿Cómo voy a cortar un gran pedazo de la carrocería del vehículo de superficie? Dejaré que mi amable ayudante Venkat Kapoor me lo explique.

[14.38] JPL: Estoy seguro de que te estás preguntando cómo abrir un agujero en el vehículo de superficie. Según nuestros experimentos, un taladro para obtener muestras de roca atraviesa la carrocería. El desgaste en la broca es mínimo (las rocas son más duras que el compuesto de carbono). Puedes hacer una hilera de agujeros y arrancar los restos entre ellos. Espero que te guste taladrar. El taladro tiene un centímetro de diámetro, los agujeros estarán separados 0,5 cm y la longitud total del corte es de 11,4 metros. Eso equivale a 760 agujeros. Necesitarás 160 segundos para taladrar cada uno de ellos.

Problema: los taladros no están pensados para proyectos de construcción, sino para tomar muestras de roca con rapidez. Las baterías solo duran 240 segundos. Dispones de dos taladros, así que solo podrás hacer tres agujeros antes de tener que recargar, y la recarga dura 41 minutos. En total, 173 horas de trabajo limitadas a 8 horas EVA por día. Eso son 21 días taladrando. Es demasiado. El resto de nuestras ideas dependen de que este corte funcione. Si no es así, necesitaremos tiempo para que se nos ocurran otras. Así que queremos que conectes un taladro directamente a la corriente del Hab.

El taladro necesita 28,8 voltios y 9 amperios. Las únicas líneas que pueden alimentarlo son las de recarga del vehículo de superficie, de 36 voltios y 10 amperios como máximo. Tienes dos, puedes modificar una. Te enviaremos instrucciones para reducir el voltaje y poner un nuevo interruptor en la línea, pero estoy seguro de que ya sabes hacerlo

Tal vez si la nasa conociera sobre mis capacidades de proyección se les ocurriría otras ideas, pero no solo me arriesgaría mi vida al contar ese secreto si no la de altera, talvez sea un titan destructor de civilizaciones, pero es indudablemente tierna

ya no estoy solo aquí y marte está recuperándose, ahora me arrepiento de nunca haber practicado proyectar aparatos electrónicos, si hago algo mal como sobrecalentar mis circuitos o que la proyección explote por exceso de mana, estoy muerto, solo me queda seguir las instrucciones de la nasa

Mañana jugaré con alto voltaje. ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡Nada puede salir mal!

Omake

Shirou: hola a todos nuevamente en un nuevo capitulo de nuestro programa de curiosidades conducido por su anfitrión shirou emiya y la tierna destructora de civilizaciones altera

Altera: buenos días espero que tengan toda una buena civilización

Shirou: el día de hoy vamos a hablar sobre la luna llamada Europa la luna helada de jupiter

Altera: Es la cuarta **luna** más grande de Júpiter.

Shirou: valla debe ser increíble mirar al cielo nocturno y ver muchas lunas ¿has estado en algún mundo con muchas lunas altera?

Altera: como velber 02 he visto muchos mundos acompañados de mi hermano mayor y mi hermana menor pero nunca me di el tiempo para mirar hacia el cielo, los humanos son muy raros por apreciar tanto satélites como la luna, escuché alguna vez de un emperador romano llamado caligula, obsesionado con la luna, estaba tan obsesionado que convirtió a roma en una mala civilización, luego la destruí junto con los hunos

Shirou- altera habla sobre la destrucción de una civilización con una sonrisa en el rostro como si de verdad hubiera sido satisfactorio el destruir una civilización- pasando a la siguiente curiosidad, si uno probar la superficie de Europa notaria un sabor muy familiar, es porque la superficie de la luna tiene sal de mesa

Altera: Hallazgos recientes sugieren que la capa de hielo que cubre a Europa contiene cloruro de sodio (NaCl), el principal componente de la sal que usa shirou para cocinar.

Shirou: la sola mención de cocinar hace que me desespere- llevo 192 días sin cocinar nada, gracias por recordarme cuanto extraño cocinar altera

Altera: no es necesario que me agradezca soy tu familiar shirou

Shirou: tal vez debí replantearme el tener de familiar un titan de 64 metros de alto- suspirando- ya se cómo se sintió archer cuando alaya apareció ante el

Altera: Europa es mas grande que jupiter

Shirou En efecto, esta luna tiene un tamaño mayor al del conocido planeta enano, ya que aquél tiene un diámetro de apenas 2.374 kilómetros.

Shirou: Este dato nos ayuda a hacernos una idea del tamaño que tiene Europa, pero además debemos tener en cuenta que su diámetro es aproximadamente la mitad del que tiene Marte (6.779 kilómetros).

Altera: Es un mundo helado con un gran océano

Altera: Por su lejanía al Sol se trata de una luna totalmente congelada. En sus polos las temperaturas rondan los 220 grados bajo cero, mientras que en su ecuador se sitúan en unos 160 grados bajo cero.

Altera: Toda su superficie está cubierta de hielo, una particularidad que la convierte en una de las lunas con mayor reflectividad de luz solar que conocemos.

Altera: Sin embargo, lo más curioso es que los expertos creen que bajo esa corteza de hielo se esconde un enorme océano de agua salada que podría albergar vida, ya sea presente o pasada.

Shirou: Tiene géiseres activos de forma cíclica

Shirou: El Telescopio Espacial Hubble descubrió que Europa tiene géiseres de vapor de agua en su polo sur, aunque este fenómeno sólo estuvo activo durante un tiempo determinado.

Shirou: Esto ha llevado a los expertos a pensar que esos géiseres funcionan de manera cíclica, lo que significa que están activos e inactivos durante periodos de tiempo concretos

Altera: Tiene un manto rocoso como la Tierra

Altera: Los expertos creen que bajo ese enorme océano de 100 kilómetros de profundidad Europa tiene un manto rocoso formado por silicatos que sería muy parecido al de la Tierra.

Altera: Esto quiere decir que se trata de un satélite rocoso con un núcleo sólido (probablemente de hierro) que sometido a unas temperaturas más equilibradas estaría totalmente cubierto de agua líquida, ya que desaparecería esa enorme corteza de hielo y quedaría expuesto su océano de agua salada.

Shirou: Dicho de otra forma, a temperaturas superiores al cero (y sin llegar a un calor extremo) Europa pasaría a convertirse en un satélite rocoso totalmente cubierto de agua, sin ningún espacio de tierra firme que pisar.

Shirou: espero que disfrutaran leer estos datos

Altera: ¿leer?. Pensé que estábamos en un programa de televisión

Shirou, si, bueno…

Altera: romper la cuarta pared es una mala civilización- se ve altera sacando la espada del dios marte- prepárate para sentir el azote de dios

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo la verdad es que lo tenia casi listo desde hace bastante tiempo pero no he podido actualizar debido a otras prioridades durante la cuarentena intentare terminar el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible, el siguiente capítulo estará en su mayoría dedicado a altera porque estoy desperdiciando a un personaje tan interesante como es un extraterrestre destructor de mundos, lo lamento por eso **

**Espero que todos tengan buena salud y se cuiden de la pandemia, no olviden dejarme comentarios sobre lo que les gusta y lo que no de esta historia para poder mejorar **

Yuudai: Significa "el gran héroe" me pareció bonito que sakura lo nombre así


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo no poseo los derechos sobre Fate/stay night y tampoco sobre la Novela de Andy Weir el marciano, disfruten el capítulo y dejen todas sus opiniones por favor, me ayudarán a mejorar**

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Día 193

He conseguido no matarme hoy, aunque he estado trabajando con alto voltaje. Bueno, no ha sido tan emocionante como eso. Primero he desconectado la corriente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, he convertido un cable de carga del vehículo de superficie en una fuente de alimentación para el taladro.

Conseguir el voltaje adecuado era una simple cuestión de añadir resistencias, y en mi equipo de electrónica las hay de sobra. He tenido que fabricar mi propio interruptor de nueve amperios, conectando tres interruptores de tres amperios en paralelo.

No hay forma de que pasen nueve amperios sin que caigan los tres en rápida sucesión. A continuación, he tenido que recablear un taladro.

Más o menos lo mismo que hice con la Pathfinder. Sacar la batería y sustituirla por un cable eléctrico del Hab. Pero esta vez ha sido mucho más fácil.

La Pathfinder era demasiado grande para entrar por mis esclusas, así que tuve que hacer todo el recableado fuera. ¿Alguna vez has hecho de electricista con traje espacial? Es un peñazo. Incluso tuve que montar un banco de trabajo con los puntales de aterrizaje del VAM, ¿recuerdas? En cualquier caso, el taladro ha encajado con facilidad en la esclusa. Solo mide un metro de altura y tiene forma de martillo neumático.

Tomamos nuestras muestras de roca estando de pie, como los astronautas de la misión Apolo. Además, a diferencia de en mi odisea con la Pathfinder, tenía el esquema completo del taladro.

He quitado la batería y he conectado un cable de corriente en su lugar. Luego, sacando el taladro con su nuevo cable, lo he conectado al cargador modificado del vehículo de superficie y lo he encendido. Ha funcionado de maravilla.

El taladro gira alegremente. No sé cómo pero he conseguido hacerlo todo a la primera.

En el fondo, pensaba que quemaría el taladro, seguro. Ni siquiera era mediodía, de manera que he pensado que por qué no empezar a taladrar.

[10.07] EMIYA : Modificaciones de cableado completas. He conectado un taladro y funciona bien. Queda mucha luz diurna. Envíame una descripción de ese agujero que quieres que corte.

[10.25] JPL: Me alegro de oírlo. Empezar a cortar suena genial. Solo para que quede claro, son modificaciones del vehículo 1, al que llamaremos «remolque». El vehículo 2 (el que tiene tus modificaciones para el viaje a la Pathfinder) debería permanecer tal como está. Cortarás un trozo del techo, justo delante de la esclusa de aire, en la parte posterior del vehículo. El agujero ha de tener al menos 2,5 metros de largo y los 2 metros enteros del depósito de presión. Antes de iniciar cualquier corte, dibuja la forma en el remolque y sitúalo donde la cámara de la Pathfinder pueda captarlo. Te diremos si está bien.

[10.43] EMIYA : Recibido. Saca una imagen a las 11.30 si no has tenido noticias mías para entonces.

Los vehículos de superficie están hechos para conectarse y que uno remolque al otro. De esa forma puedes rescatar a tus compañeros de tripulación si se arma la gorda. Por esa misma razón, pueden compartir aire mediante tubos conectados entre ellos. Esa característica me permitirá compartir atmósfera con el remolque durante el largo viaje. Quité la batería del remolque hace mucho (no tenía capacidad de moverse por su propia potencia), así que lo he enganchado a mi vehículo de superficie asombrosamente modificado y lo he remolcado hasta cerca de la Pathfinder. Venkat me ha pedido que dibuje la forma que pienso cortar, pero se ha olvidado mencionar cómo. Puesto que tengo un rotulador que funciona en la superficie, he destrozado la cama de Martinez.

Las camas son básicamente hamacas de cuerda ligera entretejida para formar algo sobre lo que sea cómodo dormir.

Cada gramo cuenta cuando se fabrica material para enviar a Marte. He desenredado la cuerda de la cama de Martinez y la he pegado al casco del remolque siguiendo la forma que tengo que cortar.

Sí, por supuesto, la cinta aislante funciona en el casi vacío. La cinta aislante funciona en todas partes. La cinta aislante es mágica y digna de adoración. Veo lo que tiene en mente la NASA. La parte posterior del remolque tiene una esclusa que no voy a tocar

. El corte estará justo delante y quedará mucho espacio para los Tres Grandes. No tengo ni idea de cómo planea la NASA dar potencia a los Tres Grandes

veinticuatro horas y media al día y que todavía quede energía para conducir. Apuesto a que ellos tampoco saben cómo hacerlo, pero son listos; se les ocurrirá algo.

[11.49] JPL: Lo que podemos ver del corte que planeas tiene buen aspecto. Suponemos que el otro lado es idéntico. Tienes permiso para darle duro al agujero.

[12.07] EMIYA: ¡Eso dijo ella!

[12.25] JPL: Joder, shirou. Un poco de seriedad.

Primero he despresurizado el remolque. Llámame loco, pero no quería que el taladro me rebotara en la cara. Luego he tenido que elegir por dónde empezar. Me ha parecido que sería más fácil por un lado.

Me equivocaba. Por el tejado habría sido mejor.

Taladrar el costado era un incordio, porque tenía que sostener el taladro en paralelo al suelo. No estamos hablando de la Black & Decker de tu padre.

Esto mide un metro de largo y solo es seguro si lo sujetas por los mangos. Conseguir que funcionara ha sido complicado.

He presionado el taladro contra la carrocería, pero resbalaba. Así que he cogido mi martillo de confianza y un destornillador. Con unos golpecitos, he hecho una pequeña mella en el compuesto de carbono.

Eso me ha permitido asentar el taladro y hacer el agujero. Como predijo la NASA, ha tardado dos minutos y medio en atravesar la carrocería. He seguido el mismo procedimiento con el segundo agujero y me ha ido mucho mejor. Después del tercero, el taladro ha empezado a sobrecalentarse.

El pobre aparato no está diseñado para funcionar tanto tiempo seguido. Por fortuna, ha detectado el sobrecalentamiento y me ha avisado, así que lo he apoyado en el banco de trabajo unos minutos hasta que se ha enfriado. Una cosa puedo decir de Marte: es un planeta realmente frío.

La atmósfera fina no conduce muy bien el calor, pero lo enfría todo tarde o temprano. He quitado la tapa posterior del taladro (el cable necesitaba una vía de entrada). Un efecto colateral de ello es que el aparato se enfría más deprisa, aunque tendré que limpiarlo a conciencia cada pocas horas cuando se acumule el polvo.

A las 17.00 h, cuando el sol ha empezado a ponerse, había hecho setenta y cinco agujeros. Un buen comienzo, aunque me quedan muchísimos por hacer.

En algún momento (probablemente mañana) tendré que empezar a hacer agujeros a los que no puedo llegar desde el suelo. Para eso necesitaré algo en lo que sostenerme. No puedo usar mi «banco de trabajo», porque tiene la Pathfinder encima y lo último que se me ocurriría es hacer tonterías con eso. Pero tengo otros tres puntales del VAM. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer una rampa o algo.

De todos modos, todo eso son problemas para mañana. Esta noche voy a comerme una ración completa para cenar. ¡Ah, sí! Eso es.

Me van a rescatar en sol 549 o moriré. Por lo tanto, tengo treinta y cinco soles de comida extra. Puedo darme un gusto de vez en cuando

Planeta tierra

Torre del reloj

Punto de vista de saber

He meditado sobre esto cada noche en que shirou ya no está a mi lado, sobre si debo destruir a quienes persiguen a shirou o no, cada día rin se aleja mas de mi y me sienta tan inadecuada estando con ella y intentando amarla, me recuerda a mi relación con ginebra, ella solo era mi amiga y cuando se fue con Lancelot sabía que no podía detenerlos, pero la presión social de mi pueblo me hiso cometer la estupidez de perseguirlo y dejar a un homúnculo de 8 años a cargo de cientos de personas en retrospectiva no fue la mejor decisión y tal vez ahora cometa otra, pero lo único que quiero es volver a ver su sonrisa mientras como su comida llena de amor, al fin encontré algo en lo que quiero ser egoísta

Finalmente estoy aquí fuera de la torre del reloj, encapuchada como una vulgar asesina, he escuchado por rin que hoy en la noche es cuando los lores de la torre del reloj suelen reunirse para tratar temas, como designaciones de sellado o apóstoles, en general no me interesa lo que estén haciendo solo que estén en un único lugar, por supuesto espero que waver haya visto a través de mis intenciones y no se presente a esta reunión

Me preparo con mi lanza y la inundo con el mana que me dio luvia, al igual que con Excalibur todo a mi alrededor comienza a brillar con la activación de mi lanza, mis antiguos caballeros aparecen ante mi para una decisión real, agravain, tristand y bediever

Esta no es una batalla por el bien del mundo, es una batalla solo por mi propio interés

Agravain me contesta en un tono de repudio-rechazado- aun recuerdo que el odiaba a las mujeres por culpa de su madre, supongo que el verme en un vestido y abrazando mi lado femenino no debe ser de su agrado

Esta no es una pelea para sobrevivir

Tristan es quien me contesta ahora- rechazado- él ni siquiera abre sus ojos para darme su decisión

Con todo mi coraje les grito-esta es una batalla para recuperar al hombre que amo, mi compañero y mi autentico maestro- mirando a agravain- si te molesta que yo sea una mujer ahora porque tienes traumas con tu madre entonces no tienes la imparcialidad y el buen juicio de un caballero- mirando a tristan- si tu no quieres apoyarme porque no logre comprender el corazón de mi pueblo, debiste haberte planteado la misma pregunta ¿puedo yo comprender a mi rey en este momento?-mirando a bediever- en este instante estoy traicionado a camelot y a la mesa redonda porque he decidido abandonar todo mi honor y vivir sin preocupaciones con mi amado, viviré por el hombre que amo y solo por el, el es mi pueblo y mi reino- no puedo evitar sonreír por mis palabras

Bediever me mira alegremente y me regala una sonrisa- finalmente el rey puede sonreír, yo sir bediever apurebo la solicitud del rey-

Yo sir tristan apruebo la solicitud del rey

Yo sir agravain apruebo la solicitud del rey

Mi lanza comienza a llenarse de una inmensa aura divina y me preparo para lanzar mi ataque mientras mis caballeros desaparecen

Con toda mi tenacidad y mi determinación grito con mi alma- rhongomyniad- y en un instante los lord de la torre del reloj han desaparecido

Marte

Día 194

Mi plan de rescate va de maravilla así que he decidido tomarme un pequeño descanso para conversar con altera en mi mármol de realidad, he hecho esto también para acostumbrarme mucho mas al nuevo mana que marte comienza a general gracias a Avalon

Ella parece estar mirando el paisaje de marte tan pensativamente, al principio yo también miraba las llanuras de este planeta de una manera similar preguntándome si la tierra pudo haber acabado así, ahora se que toda la desolación de este planeta fue causada por ella

Me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su hombre- acaso estas triste o ¿te sientes culpable por esto? - altera se gira para estar frente a mi y puedo ver sus ojos, son iguales a los de archer, son los ojos de una persona que se define a si misma como una espada, alguien tan distorsionado como para creer que el es solo un arma

La verdad mi maestro, es que no me siento culpable de nada, solo me preguntaba, si no fuera una guerrera o un rey como en mis tiempos de atila el huno ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaría?

Una vez conocí a alguien como tu una hermosa guerrera que también era un rey, tal vez ustedes serian grandes amigas y se reirían de que ambas fueron recordadas por la historia como hombres, en respuesta a tu pregunta yo tengo la opinión de que todos los seres conscientes de si mismos tienen libre albedrio, tú también lo tienes

Altera parece inmutada por mi respuesta, pareciera que no se molesta en considerarla

Mi maestro con todo respeto, puede que su libre albedrio sea tan solo una ilusión, después de todos ustedes fueron creados para servir a un propósito y se les da esa falsa ilusión para que no tengan fallas en ejecutarlas, al igual que si crearas una nave espacial que pueda pensar por sí misma diciendo ¿Por qué tengo que ir al espacio si puedo hacer otras cosas? Ella debe pensar que es su decisión el ir al espacio, los humanos solo cumplen el propósito con el que los dioses los crearon

Los dioses ya no están en el mundo- le trato de hablar calmadamente, tratando de no mostrar mi incomodidad- los humanos tenemos completa decisión sobre nosotros mismo y tal vez haya algunos humanos que un siguen adorando a los dioses como los miembros de la iglesia, pero seria imposible para el estado actual del mundo, tal vez solo son hijos queriendo demostrarle amor y respeto a un padre que ya no está con ellos

El dios que ellos adoran no es su creador- ella vuelve a girarse hacia la ventana del habitad y continúa observando el rojo de marte

¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿acaso ese dios continua con nosotros?

La humanidad viene de tiamat pero el mundo tiene otro origen y el universo otro aún más distinto, además tu podrías llegar a ver al dios que ellos creen adorar si tuviera la llave de plata y cruzaras la última puerta

¿llave de plata? -el ambiente se siente tenso y es altera quien está cortando el aire como si fuera una espada

Olvídalo, maestro hay conocimiento que es mejor no ser obtenido por ti, conocimiento que esta fuera del mundo racional, no serias capas de volver a tu planeta si continuamos hablando de extraterrestres

Pero altera en este mundo- le sonrió de manera alegre para demostrar que estoy bien- los dos somos extraterrestre – ella me observa de reojo y sigue mirando por la ventana

Eh visto en tus recuerdos maestro, vi que peleaste por un objeto que podía comunicarse con el grial del mooncel, vi que aquel sacerdote te dijo que podía conceder deseos, ¿si lo tuvieras en este instante contigo pedirías volver a tu planeta?

La verdad altera ese objeto era un fraude, había sido contaminado por un servant llamado angra minyu, pero en realidad todo el sistema de heaven's feel estuvo condenado al fracaso en el momento de que alguien decidió hacer el grial menor con el oro maldito del dragón fafnir, ¿me pregunto quién habrá hecho una broma de tan mal gusto?

(en alguna parte del planeta tierra el Kaleidoscope estornudo)

Observo como mis palabras logran desilusionar a altera, aunque es algo casi imperceptible para cualquier persona, para alguien con un vinculo como el de maestro y familiar puedo sentir su estado de ánimo – altera acaso tu tienes un deseo – el silencio se apodera del habitad

Si tuviera un deseo por el Santo Grial ...

sería "Quiero intentar vivir una vida diferente a la de un guerrero"

por primera vez en el día o tal vez desde que nos conocimos puedo ver curiosidad en altera

ese rey que conociste si no hubiera sido un guerrero te dijo ¿qué hubiera sido?

Su nombre es artoria pendragon y si no hubiera hecho la selección real, ella habría sido una chica pueblerina y habría trabajado en el campo con animales, tal ves cuidando ovejas no lo se, ella estaba muy decidida por el camino que tomo la ultima vez que la vi, la extraño

Puedo sentir que mi maestro se esta comenzando a deprimir, lo mejor será cambiar el tema, su salud mental es tan importante como la física- y dime maestro que son esas ovejas que mencionaste

Son animales que crían por su lana, la lana es un material que usan los humanos para muchos usos como la ropa, son animales bastante adorables y esponjosos

Parecen ser una buena civilización-puedo sentir como el estado de animo de mi maestro mejora a medida que avanza la conversación sobre las ovejas

(Al final pasamos horas hablando sobre las ovejas, creo que me han comenzado a gustar tanto como esa celebración llamada navidad, tal vez el maestro este comenzando a influenciar en mi tanto como para desarrollar una seudo humanidad, tal vez mi verdadera forma como titan dentro de su mármol de realidad también este siendo afectada por estos sentimientos y razonamiento)

Día 195

Otro día, otro montón de agujeros: 145 esta vez (voy mejorando). Tengo la mitad hecha. Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido, pero al menos tengo mensajes alentadores de Venkat para animarme.

[17.12] EMIYA: 145 agujeros hoy. 357 en total.

[17.31] JPL: Pensábamos que llevarías más.

Capullo. De todos modos, ya no estoy aburrido por las noches gracias a altera. Supongo que eso es bueno.

Ningún problema con el Hab. Hay un plan para salvarme y gracias al esfuerzo físico duermo de maravilla.

Echo de menos cuidar las patatas. El Hab no es lo mismo sin ellas. Todavía hay suelo de cultivo por todas partes. No tiene sentido volver a sacarlo. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, hago algunas pruebas con él.

Sorprendentemente, algunas bacterias han sobrevivido. Su población es fuerte y está aumentando. Es impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron expuestas al casi vacío y a temperaturas subárticas durante más de veinticuatro horas.

Mi suposición es que se formó hielo en torno a algunas bacterias, creando una burbuja de presión de supervivencia, y que el frío no bastó para matarlas.

Habiendo centenares de millones de bacterias, hizo falta una sola superviviente para evitar la extinción. La vida es asombrosamente tenaz. Se resisten a morir tanto como yo.

Día 196

La he cagado. La he cagado a lo grande. He cometido un error que podría costarme la vida. He empezado mi EVA alrededor de las 8.45 h, como siempre. He cogido martillo y destornillador y me he puesto a mellar la carrocería del remolque.

Es un peñazo hacer una mella antes de cada agujero, así que hago las de todo el día, todas de una vez. Después de hacer 150 abolladuras (¡eh, soy optimista!), me he puesto a la faena. Todo igual que ayer y el día anterior.

Agujerear, recolocar. Agujerear, recolocar. Agujerear por tercera vez y poner el taladro a enfriar. Repetir ese proceso una y otra vez hasta la hora de cenar.

A las 12.00 h me he tomado un descanso. De vuelta en el Hab, he disfrutado de una agradable comida y he jugado un poco al ajedrez contra el ordenador (me ha dado una paliza). Luego he vuelto a salir para la segunda EVA del día. A las 13.30 h se ha producido un hecho que ha sido mi ruina, aunque no me he dado cuenta en ese momento.

Los peores momentos de la vida son anunciados por pequeños detalles que observamos: el bultito en el costado que antes no tenías; llegar a casa para estar con tu mujer y ver dos copas de vino en el fregadero; cada vez que escuchas « interrumpimos este programa…» . En mi caso, ha sido que el taladro no ha funcionado.

Solo tres minutos antes funcionaba bien. Había terminado un agujero y dejado el taladro a un lado para que se enfriara, como siempre; pero cuando he intentado volver a empezar, estaba muerto. Ni siquiera se ha encendido el piloto.

No me he preocupado. Si todo fallaba, tenía otro taladro. Tardaría unas horas en cablearlo, pero no era una gran catástrofe.

El piloto apagado significaba que probablemente fallaba el cable. Un rápido vistazo por la ventana de la esclusa y he comprobado que las luces del Hab estaban encendidas, así que no había una avería eléctrica en el sistema.

He comprobado mis nuevos interruptores y, claro, los tres habían saltado. Supongo que el taladro ha usado demasiado amperaje.

Nada importante: resetear los interruptores y vuelta al trabajo. El taladro ha funcionado enseguida y he vuelto a hacer agujeros. Poca cosa, ¿verdad? Ciertamente no me ha parecido gran cosa en ese momento. He terminado mi jornada a las 17.00 h, después de taladrar 131 agujeros.

No tantos como ayer, porque he perdido tiempo por culpa de la avería del taladro. He informado de mis progresos.

[17.08] EMIYA: 131 agujeros hoy. 488 en total. Problema sin importancia con el taladro; se ha cargado los interruptores. Podría haber un mal contacto intermitente, probablemente en la conexión con el cable de alimentación. Puede que tenga que rehacerlo.

La Tierra y Marte están ahora a solo dieciocho minutos-luz de distancia. Normalmente, la NASA responde enseguida. Recuerda, me comunico siempre desde el vehículo de superficie 2, que lo retransmite todo a través de la Pathfinder. No puedo holgazanear en el Hab hasta recibir la respuesta; tengo que quedarme en el vehículo hasta que respondan al mensaje

[17.48] EMIYA: No he recibido respuesta. Último mensaje enviado hace 40 minutos. Por favor, acuse de recibo

He esperado otros treinta minutos. Todavía sin respuesta. El miedo ha empezado a enraizar en mí. Cuando la brigada de friquis del JPL modificó el vehículo de superficie y la Pathfinder para ser un cliente de mensajería instantánea de pobre, me enviaron una chuleta para resolver problemas. He ejecutado la primera instrucción

[18.09] EMIYA: system_command: STATUS

[18.09] SYSTEM: Último mensaje enviado hace 00h 31m. Último mensaje recibido hace 26h 17m. Último ping de respuesta de la sonda recibido hace 04h 24m. ADVERTENCIA: 52 pings sin respuesta.

Siempre pensé que al estar alejado de rin mis dispositivos electrónicos estarían a salvo, bueno al menos aun tengo salud

Omake

Shirou: hola nuevamente mis queridos espectadores es bueno verlos de vuelta con su desanimado presentador emiya shirou y su silenciosa asistente altera

Altera: deberías conseguirte una oveja

Shirou: altera, no hay ovejas en marte

Altera: ahora puedes ver maestro, porque no me arrepiento de dejar medio muerto el planeta marte, un planeta sin ovejas es un mal planeta

Shirou: (no puedo dejar de mirar a altera con cansancio, de verdad necesito un respiro) como sea, hoy venimos a hablarle sobre el planeta Neptuno

Altera: Neptuno es el planeta más alejado del Sol, debe de gustarle mucho la soledad

Shirou: En 1846, Neptuno fue descubierto y se supo que era el planeta más alejado del Sol. Sin embargo, en 1930 se descubrió Plutón, el cual pasó a ser el planeta más lejano. El problema es que por momentos la órbita demasiado elíptica de Plutón lo lleva a estar más cercano al Sol, la última vez que pasó fue desde el 1979 al 1999. Sin embargo, en 2006 la Unión Internacional Astronómica decidió que Plutón no podía ser considerado un planeta, y por lo tanto Neptuno pasó a ser el más alejado nuevamente.

Altera: Neptuno es el más pequeño de los gigantes de gas

Shirou: Neptuno tiene un radio de 24.764 km, lo que lo hace más pequeño que Saturno, Júpiter y Urano. Lo curioso es que tiene un 18% más de masa que Urano, por lo tanto es más pequeño pero también más denso

Altera: La gravedad en la superficie de Neptuno es casi igual a la Tierra

Shirou: Si pudiéramos pararnos sobre Neptuno, nos daríamos cuenta que la gravedad es solo un 17% más fuerte que en la Tierra. De todos los planetas es la más parecida a la nuestra. Neptuno tiene 17 veces más masa que la Tierra y es 4 veces más grande. Por tanto tiene más masa para dispersarse en ese espacio, haciendo que la gravedad se asemeje a la que existe en la Tierra

Altera: Existen controversias sobre el descubrimiento de Neptuno

Shirou: Hay una pelea entre ingleses y franceses sobre quién descubrió Neptuno. El francés Urbain Leverrier y el inglés John Couch Adams predijeron que un nuevo planeta sería encontrado en determinada parte del cielo. Luego el astrónomo Gottfried Galle lo encontró, y ambos matemáticos se llevaron el crédito, creando una disputa entre Inglaterra y Francia

Altera: ellos parecen una mala civilización sobre todo los ingleses

Shirou: la verdad los ingleses no son gente malvada

Altera: que ellos no mataron a los sanjones porque no querían compartir sus tierras mas fertilez y calidad, o cuando apollaron la quema de una tal jeanne d'arc por querer parar una guerra

Shirou: tal vez haya algunos ejemplo, pero no jusques a pocos por las acciones de muchos

Altera: eso no tiene sentido maestro

Shirou: mejor pacemos a la siguiente curiosidad

Altera: Neptuno es el planeta más frío del Sistema Solar

Shirou: La temperatura en Neptuno puede ir por debajo de los 221,4 °C, siendo el planeta más frío del Sistema Solar. En él se originan huracanes de 2.100 km/h, lo que intriga a los científicos, debido a que un planeta tan frío no podría tener tantas nubes moviéndose rápidamente. Una de las hipótesis es que las bajas temperaturas y los fluidos de gases reducen la fricción generando vientos huracanados.

Altera: Neptuno capturó a Tritón

Shirou: Tritón es la luna más grande de Neptuno y tiene una órbita retrógrada, lo que significa que se mueve en el sentido contrario que las otras lunas. Esto significa que no se formó como las otras lunas, sino que fue atrapada por la fuerza gravitacional de Neptuno. Tritón es uno de los lugares más fríos del Sistema Solar, con temperaturas por debajo de los 235 °C. A pesar del frío posee volcanes y géiseres con nitrógeno líquido.

Altera: Neptuno solo fue visitado una vez

Shirou: La única nave en viajar a Neptuno fue el Voyager 2, durante el Grand Tour por el Sistema Solar. Pasó a 3 mil kilómetros de su polo norte en 1989 y es lo más cerca que la nave se acercó a un objeto. Estudió su atmósfera y anillos, así como sus lunas. La NASA tiene planes tentativos de enviar una nave en el 2016 que llegará a Neptuno 14 años después, en el 2030.

Altera: ¿Qué es Voyager?

Shirou: es un satélite que toma imágenes para la nasa

Altera: su nombre creo que indica que es un niño pequeño y no un satélite

Shirou: porque pensarías que el satélite Voyager es en realidad un niño pequeño

Altera: porque así sería una mejor civilización

Omake

Rin no ha estado en casa durante mucho tiempo y nuestro presupuesto para mi comida se esta agotando, ya no puedo salir a comer afuera golosinas

No me queda opción, hoy el rey de los caballeros cocinara, preparare un delicioso arroz, no puede ser tan difícil vi muchas veces a shirou prepararlo

10 minutos después

He intentado cocinar todo lo que shirou hacia pero solo hay un montón de masas negras amorfas similares al carbón esparcidas por toda la cocina

Mientras comienzo a prepararlos como shirou rin entra en la cocina para mi sorpresa

Rin: saber parece que lo que estés cocinando esta a punto de estallar, todos los alimentos tienen un determinado tiempo para estar listos

Mientras rin avanzaba pisa uno de los muchos intentos de comida que arruine, ya no podrá ayudarme además parece que el golpe le afecto

Esta es una emergencia debo llamar a la policía

Policía: buenos días con quien tengo el agrado de hablar

Saber: soy el rey Arturo y mi compañera se cayó en la cocina mientras cocinaba arroz

Policía: ¿cuál es su emergencia?

Saber: quiero saber en cuanto tiempo estará listo el arroz

**espero que haya disfrutado este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias en los comentarios cualquier critica es aceptada tanto constructiva como destructiva **


	8. Chapter 8

Yo no poseo los derechos sobre Fate/stay night y tampoco sobre la Novela de Andy Weir el marciano, disfruten el capítulo y dejen todas sus opiniones por favor, me ayudarán a mejorar

Capítulo 8

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

La Pathfinder y a no se estaba comunicando con el vehículo de superficie. Había dejado de responder pings hacía cuatro horas y veinticuatro minutos. Unos cálculos rápidos me han servido para saber que ha sido alrededor de las 13.30 h de hoy

La misma hora a la que falló el taladro. He tratado de no dejarme llevar por el pánico. En la hoja de resolución de problemas hay una lista de cosas que puedo intentar si se ha perdido la comunicación.

Son (por orden):

1\. Confirmar que la Pathfinder sigue teniendo corriente.

2\. Reiniciar el vehículo de superficie.

3\. Reiniciar la Pathfinder desconectando y volviendo a conectar la potencia.

4\. Instalar el software de comunicación del ordenador del vehículo de superficie, intentarlo otra vez.

5\. Si ambos vehículos de superficie fallan, es probable que el problema esté en la Pathfinder. Comprobar las conexiones concienzudamente. Limpiar la Pathfinder de polvo de Marte.

6\. Escribir mensaje en código morse con rocas, incluy endo las cosas intentadas.

El problema podría resolverse con una actualización remota de la Pathfinder. Me ha bastado el paso 1.

He comprobado las conexiones de la Pathfinder y el polo negativo estaba desconectado. Me he puesto eufórico. ¡Qué alivio! Con una sonrisa, he cogido mi equipo de electrónica y he preparado una reconexión al polo. Lo he desconectado de la sonda para limpiarlo bien (lo mejor que he podido con los guantes del traje espacial) y me he fijado en algo extraño: el aislamiento se había fundido. He sopesado este hecho.

El aislamiento fundido suele significar que ha habido un cortocircuito. Más corriente de la que el cable puede soportar lo ha recorrido. Sin embargo, la porción expuesta de cable no estaba negra, ni siquiera chamuscada, y el aislamiento del polo positivo no se había fundido. Entonces, una por una, las horribles realidades de Marte han entrado en juego.

El cable no podía quemarse ni chamuscarse. Eso es resultado de la oxidación y no hay oxígeno en el aire.

Probablemente ha sido un cortocircuito, a pesar de todo, pero si el polo positivo no se ha visto afectado, la potencia ha tenido que salir de otro lugar… Y los interruptores del taladro fallaron al mismo tiempo… ¡Oh, mierda! La electrónica de la Pathfinder incluye una toma de tierra en el casco. De este modo, se evita que se forme una carga estática en las condiciones climáticas de Marte (la ausencia de agua y las frecuentes tormentas de arena pueden generar una carga estática impresionante).

El casco se asentaba en el panel A, uno de los cuatro del tetraedro que llevó la Pathfinder a Marte. Los otros tres paneles siguen en Ares Vallis, donde los dejé. Entre el panel A y el banco de trabajo estaban los globos que la Pathfinder había usado para el aterrizaje. Había desgarrado muchos de ellos al transportarla, pero quedaba mucho material, lo bastante para alcanzar el panel A y estar en contacto con el casco.

Debería mencionar que el material de los globos es conductor

A las 13.30 h he apoyado el taladro en el banco de trabajo. Había quitado la tapa posterior para meter el cable eléctrico. El banco de trabajo es metálico. Si el taladro se ha apoyado bien en el banco, puede haberse producido un contacto al tocarse metal contra metal. Y eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.

La corriente ha pasado del cable positivo del taladro a través del banco de trabajo, a través del material de los globos, a través del casco de la Pathfinder, a través de un puñado de componentes electrónicos delicados e irremplazables, y ha salido por el polo negativo del cable de corriente de la Pathfinder.

La Pathfinder funciona a 50 miliamperios. Ha recibido 9000 miliamperios, que han freído los componentes electrónicos. Los disyuntores han saltado, pero demasiado tarde.

La Pathfinder está muerta. He perdido la capacidad de comunicarme con la Tierra.

**"ESTOY SOLO"**

**Día 197**

Suspiro… Por una vez que pensaba que algo iba según lo planeado, y a ves. Marte insiste en su intención de matarme.

Bueno, Marte no ha electrocutado la Pathfinder. Corrijo: Marte y mi estupidez insisten en matarme. Bien, basta de auto compadecerme.

No estoy condenado. Las cosas serán más difíciles de lo previsto, pero tengo todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir.

Y la Hermes viene de camino. He escrito un mensaje en morse con rocas: « PF FRITA CON 9 AMPS. MUERTA PARA SIEMPRE. PLAN SIN CAMBIOS. LLEGARÉ A VAM»

. Si logro llegar al VAM de la Ares 4, estaré a salvo.

Pero habiendo perdido contacto con la NASA, tendré que diseñar mi propia gran autocaravana marciana para llegar allí. Claro siempre está la opción de proyectar algún código místico o otra Pathfinder pero con la agencia espacial mas grande del mundo mirándome encima si yo revelara el mundo iluminado por la luna ellos me cazarían peor que a un apóstol no muerto, no tendría sentido no morir en un planeta solo para que me maten en otro

Entro en mi reality marble considerando que podría dejar el habitad dañado permanentemente, pero mi rabia y frustración solo la podía liberar en mi mundo de espadas

Inmediatamente comienzo a dejar salir mi frustración, gritando y golpeando mis propias espadas, no quería morir, lo único que quiero es sobrevivir, que sentido había en salir del incendio si muriese en marte

Mientras me encontraba gritando, una enorme sombra me cubre, era el titan blanco altera, una enorme mujer, me miraba curiosa con sus ojos del tamaño de un automóvil

Maestro puedo sentir tu frustración ¿quisieras hablar conmigo?

Altera, perdóname, pero en estos momentos no quiero tengo que pensar en alguna forma de llegar al vam del ares 4 lo antes posible- mi ansiedad está afectando mi mente, no puedo pensar claramente, de pronto siento a altera abrazándome por mi espalda

Altera aun abrazándome, me susurra tiernamente en mi oído- Solo por hoy, permite que todo fluya y nada influya. Solo por hoy, evita que la adversidad sea ese peso capaz de hundirte, frustrando tus esperanzas y tu aliento por vivir.

Me quedo atónito mientras evito derrumbarme, su calidez y humanidad me es extraña, ella es un extraterrestre, pero no me siento perturbado por sentirla humana, nosotros los humanos sufrimos algo llamado el valle inquietante cuando estamos en presencia de algo humano no humano con características humanas

Maestro, el asumir que el rasgo que tus llamas humanidad es propio de los humanos es un error, el mismo ser humano fue creado a imagen y semejanza de otros seres, yo no me parezco a los humanos, los humanos se parecen a mi

Altera parecía mucho mas emotiva y animada, acaso ¿algo la estará afectando?, debe ser mi imaginación jugándome una broma, a lo ojos de cualquier persona, altera seguiría siendo la misma espada fría y afilada con el único propósito de matar, ¿pero yo soy exactamente como ella? Soy una espada que en vez de ser usada para herir decidió viajar a otro planeta, y altera es una espada que no quería herir y la obligaron a ir a otro planeta a provocar destrucción, sin duda somos los 2 filos de la hoja de una espada

Sin duda, la amante de las ovejas y el cocinero trastornado saldrían de marte juntos

¿pero qué haría la asociación si altera se mostrará en las imágenes de la nasa? ¿Qué sentido tiene volver a un mundo donde todos quieren diseccionarme? Sin lugar a duda la nasa y la asociación se turnarían para examinar mis órganos

Maestro emiya- ella sube el tono de su voz, la espada de altera toca mi yugular- un mundo donde quieres destripar a otra solo para obtener conocimiento que es inútil para ellos de manera individual es una mala civilización

La asociación de magos que eh visto en tus sueños es la peor de las civilizaciones, tienen tanto conocimiento y no lo comparten, tantos avances médicos y no ayudan a aquellos que mueren por enfermedades que creen incurables para tu medicina moderna

La humanidad no toleraría un cambio tan brusco, eso solo generaría más odio- intento responder a altera quien aún sigue mirándome

Shirou, he visto miles de civilizaciones destruirse porque nunca lograron salir de su mundo y otras que, si lo lograron, si puedes conocer la historia de las cosas solo con verlas, entonces cuando duermas aprendas el conocimiento de todos esos mundos y cuando vuelvas con tus semejantes les regales esos conocimientos

Pero altera, si de la nada aparece con tecnología extraterrestre el mundo entero se asustará

Es tarea tuya el que se te ocurra algo para hacerlo parecer como conocimiento lógico y natural, serás un héroe de la humanidad y tendrás un propósito de ahora en adelante

¿Y qué ganas tu con todo esto altera?

Cuando inevitablemente mis hermanos o mi creador destruyan tu planeta lo único que quiero es que las ovejas ya no estén en ese mundo

No puedo evitar imaginarme la estación espacial internacional repleta de ovejas flotando en gravedad cero, además creo que nunca me he negado a la petición de una chica, y no creo que quiera comenzar con una mujer gigantesca

Día 198 en marte

He escrito un mensaje en morse con rocas: « PF FRITA CON 9 AMPS. MUERTA PARA SIEMPRE. PLAN SIN CAMBIOS. LLEGARÉ A VAM» .

Si logro llegar al VAM de la Ares 4, estaré a salvo. Pero habiendo perdido contacto con la NASA, tendré que diseñar mi propia gran autocaravana marciana para llegar allí. Por el momento, he dejado de trabajar en ello.

No quiero continuar sin un plan. Estoy seguro de que en la NASA tenían toda clase de ideas, pero tendré que valerme de las mías. Como ya he mencionado, los Tres Grandes (regulador atmosférico, oxigenador y purificador de agua) son vitales.

Me ahorré usarlos en mi viaje hasta la Pathfinder. Usé filtros de CO2 para regular la atmósfera y me llevé suficiente oxígeno y agua para todo el viaje.

Eso no funcionará esta vez. Necesito los Tres Grandes. El problema es que consumen mucha potencia y tienen que estar en funcionamiento todo el día. Las baterías del vehículo de superficie proporcionan 18 kilovatios/hora de potencia.

Solo el oxigenador gasta 44,1 kilovatios/hora por sol. ¿Entiendes mi problema? ¿Sabes qué? Es un incordio decir « kilovatios/hora por sol» .

Voy a inventarme un nombre de unidad científica. Un kilovatio/hora por sol es… Puede ser cualquier cosa… Hum… Soy muy malo para esto… Lo llamaré « pirata-ninja» .

En resumen, los Tres Grandes necesitan 69,2 piratas-ninja; la mayoría los consumen el oxigenador y el regulador atmosférico (el purificador de agua necesita solo 3,6).

Habrá recortes. El recorte más fácil es el del purificador de agua. Tengo 620 litros de agua (tenía mucha más antes de que el Hab reventara).

Necesito solo tres litros de agua por sol, así que el suministro me durará 206 soles. Solo pasarán 100 soles desde mi marcha hasta que me recojan (o muera en el intento). Conclusión: no necesito el purificador de agua.

Beberé lo que necesite y tiraré la orina y los excrementos. Sí, eso es, Marte, me voy a mear y cagar en ti.

Eso es lo que mereces por tratar de matarme todo el tiempo, a pesar de que te di a Avalon

¡He hecho un avance con el oxigenador!

He pasado la mayor parte del día estudiando las especificaciones. Calienta CO2 a 900°C y lo pasa por una célula de electrolisis de zirconio para extraer los átomos de carbono. Calentar el gas es lo que consume la mayor parte de la energía. ¿Por qué es eso tan importante? Porque solo soy uno y el oxigenador estaba hecho para seis personas.

Una sexta parte de la cantidad de CO2 significa una sexta parte de energía para calentarlo. Según las especificaciones consume 44,1 piratas-ninja, pero todo este tiempo solo ha estado usando 7,35. ¡Ahora vamos a alguna parte! Luego está el regulador atmosférico.

El regulador toma muestras de aire, calcula lo que está mal y corrige el problema. ¿Demasiado CO2? Lo elimina. ¿Falta O2? Añade un poco. Sin él, el oxigenador es inútil.

Hay que separar el CO2 para procesarlo. El regulador analiza el aire mediante espectroscopia y separa los gases superenfriándolos.

Los distintos elementos se vuelven líquidos a diferente temperatura. En la Tierra, superenfriar tanto aire requeriría consumir cantidades absurdas de energía. Pero (y soy bien consciente de ello) esto no es la Tierra.

Aquí, en Marte, el superenfriamiento se lleva a cabo bombeando aire a un componente de fuera del Hab. El aire se enfría deprisa hasta la temperatura exterior, que va de -150°C a 0°C. Cuando hace calor, se utiliza refrigeración adicional, pero en los días fríos se puede licuar aire gratis. El coste real de energía se deriva del hecho de calentarlo otra vez.

Si volviera al Hab sin haberse calentado, y o moriría congelado. Pero espera: estás pensando que la atmósfera de Marte no es líquida. ¿Por qué se condensa el aire del Hab? La atmósfera del Hab es más de 100 veces más densa, así que se vuelve líquida a una temperatura mucho más alta. El regulador aprovecha lo mejor de ambos mundos. Literalmente.

Nota: la atmósfera de Marte se condensa en los polos.

De hecho, se solidifica en hielo seco.

Problema: el regulador consume 21,5 piratas-ninja. Incluso añadiendo algunas de las células fotovoltaicas del Hab, apenas daría potencia al regulador durante un sol, y desde luego no tendría potencia para conducir

Tengo que pensar más

Planeta tierra

Londres

Punto de vista de lord el-melloi II

Era una tranquila noche en mi hogar disfrutando de mis videojuegos hasta altas horas mis videojuegos, falte a la reunión con los lord de la torre del reloj argumentando que estaba tras la pista de un apóstol no muerto, pasar largas horas de la noche jugando juegos de estrategia es algo que me hace sentir nostálgico, pero mi diversión se acabo cuando resivi una llamada diciéndome que todos los lords de la torre del reloj a excepción de mi están muertos, asesinados por un noble phantom, yo soy el principal sospechoso porque fui el único lord que no estaba presente y una de mis estudiantes tenía un noble phantom, tal vez tenga que desaparecer antes de volver para limpiar mi nombre

Punto de vista de luvia

He despertado temprano para comer un refrigerio mi embarazo me hace tener muchos antojos, mis padres han estado bastante contentos de que yo eligiera tener un sucesor, alguien a quien sin problemas pudiera pasarle mi cresta mágica sin ningún problema de compatibilidad, ya tengo 3 meses de embarazo y mi panza esta creciendo ya quiero sentirlo patear- de pronto mi tranquilidad es interrumpida por mi mayordomo

Señorita luviagelita ha ocurrido algo urgente en la torre del reloj, los lords han sido atacados

Primero intento asimilar la información, pero el intentar hacerlo solo me genera mas antojos, esta será una noche larga, necesitare mucho helado para mi y el pequeño shero

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Día 199

Lo tengo. Sé cómo dar potencia al oxigenador y al regulador atmosférico.

El problema de los recipientes de baja presión es la toxicidad del CO2 . Puedes tener todo el oxígeno del mundo, pero cuando el CO2 supera el 1%, empiezas a marearte.

Si llega al 2% es como estar borracho. Al 5% es difícil permanecer consciente. Al 8% termina matándote. Permanecer vivo no depende tanto del oxígeno como de deshacerse del CO2 .

Eso significa que necesito el regulador, pero que no necesito el oxigenador a todas horas. Solo necesito sacar CO2 del aire y sustituirlo por oxígeno.

Tengo 50 litros de oxígeno líquido en dos recipientes de 25 litros, aquí, en el Hab. Eso equivale a 50 000 litros en forma gaseosa, bastantes para 85 días.

No son suficientes para vivir hasta el rescate, pero sí un montón. El regulador puede separar el CO2, almacenarlo en un recipiente y añadir oxígeno de mis bombonas al aire cuando haga falta. Cuando me quede poco oxígeno, puedo acampar un día y aprovechar toda mi potencia para usar el oxigenador con el CO2 almacenado.

De esa forma, el consumo de potencia del oxigenador no consumirá toda mi potencia para conducir. Así que usaré el regulador todo el tiempo, pero solo pondré en marcha el oxigenador los días que dedique a usarlo. Ahora, al siguiente problema.

Cuando el regulador congela el CO2, el oxígeno y el nitrógeno siguen siendo gases, pero están a -75°C. Si el regulador los devolviera a mi aire sin recalentarlos, yo sería un cubito de hielo en cuestión de horas.

La mayor parte de la potencia que usa el regulador es para calentar el aire de retorno de manera que eso no ocurra. Pero tengo una forma mejor de calentarlo. Algo que la NASA no se plantearía ni en su día más homicida.

¡El RTG! Sí, el RTG. Puede que lo recuerdes de mi emocionante viaje a la Pathfinder. Un precioso pedazo de plutonio tan radiactivo que produce 1500 vatios de calor con los que proporciona 100 vatios de electricidad. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre con los otros 1400 vatios? Se irradian en forma de calor.

En el viaje a la Pathfinder, tuve que eliminar el aislamiento del vehículo de superficie para disipar el exceso de calor de ese maldito trasto. Volveré a instalarlo, porque necesitaré calentar el aire de retorno del regulador.

He hecho los cálculos. El regulador usa 790 vatios para recalentar constantemente el aire. Los 1400 vatios del RTG bastan con creces para esa tarea y para mantener además el vehículo de superficie a una temperatura razonable.

Para probar, he apagado los calentadores del regulador y he anotado su consumo de potencia. Después de unos minutos, he vuelto a encenderlos. ¡Joder, ese aire de retorno estaba frío! Pero he conseguido los datos que quería. Con calefacción, el regulador consume 21,5 piratas-ninja. Sin ella… (redoble de tambores), 1 pirata-ninja.

Es correcto: casi toda la potencia era para calentar el aire. Como la mayoría de los problemas vitales, este puede resolverse con una caja de radiación.

He pasado el resto del día comprobando mis números y haciendo más test. Todo cuadra. Puedo hacerlo.

Planeta tierra

Fuyuki

Punto de vista de sakura

Mi pequeño bebe esta creciendo dentro de mi, será una niño fuerte y sano estoy segura de eso

Taiga se ha emocionado y ha decidido secuestrarme para comprarle cosas al bebe, me hiso caminar por todo el distrito comercial de fuyuki, comprándome juguetes y ropa de bebe

Ella extrañaba mucho a sempai y aunque no me lo dijera con palabras, sus acciones así lo demostraban, cada día al entrar por la puerta de la casa, espera verlo a el preparando el desayuno, su angustia crece cada día cuando no ve noticias del estado de sempai en marte

Talvez este bebe sea lo ultimo que tengamos de el-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una serie de explosiones comenzaron por las calles de fuyuki- fujimura sensei me tomo del brazo y me refugio en una tienda cercana junto a ella, abrazándome todo el tiempo

¿pero que ha sido eso? - preguntándome con voz acelerada, fujimura sensei estaba con su adrenalina por los aires-

Intento levemente ponerme en contexto y ver a mi alrededor, veo personas asustadas y otras gritando, pero lo mas extraño es que siento menos mana alrededor mío, la explosión ¿abra dañado una línea ley?, la casa de sempai estaba sobre una, debo regresar cuanto antes

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Día 200

He cargado rocas hoy. Necesitaba saber qué eficiencia de potencia tendrá el vehículo de superficieremolque.

De camino a la Pathfinder, recorrí 80 kilómetros con 18 kilovatios/hora. Esta vez la carga será mucho más pesada. Tendré que arrastrar el remolque y todo lo demás.

He llevado el vehículo de superficie hasta el remolque y he conectado los ganchos de arrastre. Bastante fácil.

El remolque ya lleva algún tiempo despresurizado (al fin y al cabo tiene cientos de agujeritos), así que he abierto ambas esclusas para echar un vistazo directo al interior.

Luego he metido dentro un montón de rocas. Tengo que calcular el peso a ojo. Lo más pesado que voy a llevar es el agua: 620 kilos.

Las patatas congeladas suman otros 200 kilogramos. Probablemente lleve más placas solares que la otra vez y quizás una batería del Hab, además del regulador atmosférico y el oxigenador, por supuesto. En lugar de pesar toda esa mierda, calculo a ojo que pesa 1200 kilos. Medio metro cúbico de basalto pesará eso más o menos.

Después de dos horas de trabajo brutal, resoplando mucho, lo he cargado todo. Entonces, con las dos baterías a plena carga, he trazado círculos en torno al Hab hasta que he agotado ambas.

La vertiginosa velocidad máxima de 25 km/h no garantiza un viaje lleno de acción, pero me ha impresionado poder mantener esa velocidad con todo el peso extra. El vehículo de superficie tiene un motor espectacular.

Eso sí, las ley es físicas son puñeteras y se han vengado del peso adicional: solo he conseguido recorrer 57 kilómetros antes de quedarme sin combustible. Han sido 57 kilómetros por terreno llano, sin tener que alimentar el regulador (que no consumirá tanto con la calefacción apagada). Digamos que podré recorrer 50 kilómetros por día, para curarme en salud. A ese ritmo tardaré sesenta y cuatro días viajando en llegar al cráter Schiaparelli.

Pero de vez en cuando tendré que parar un día y dejar que el oxigenador aproveche toda la potencia. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia? Después de unos cuantos cálculos he averiguado que mi presupuesto de 18 piratas-ninja puede dar suficiente potencia al oxigenador y producir O2 para unos 2,5 soles.

Tendré que parar cada dos o tres soles para reponer oxígeno. ¡Mi viaje de sesenta y cuatro soles será de noventa y dos! Eso es demasiado.

Me arrancaré la cabeza si he de pasar tanto tiempo en el vehículo de superficie. Da igual, estoy agotado de levantar rocas y de resoplar levantando rocas.

Creo que me he lesionado la espalda. Me lo tomaré con calma el resto del día.

Planeta tierra

Londres

Punto de vista de saber

La lanza divina ha intentado influenciarme, mientras mas la tengo conmigo, mas intenta hacer cambios en mí, debo encontrar un lugar seguro donde dejarla escondida, mientras me dirijo a casa puedo ver un periódico viejo en la basura con la imagen de shirou, no puedo leerlo porque está muy desgastado, pero me dio curiosidad, ¿Por qué esta shirou en un periódico?, no lo he visto en tanto tiempo, lo extraño, era mi master, mi amante y mi pareja cuando el estaba a mi lado me sentía tan viva, se que amo a rin también, pero siento que es lo mismo que con Ginebra, una amiga muy intima

Mirando la foto de shirou con deseo, no puedo evitar pensar en que la próxima vez que lo vea lo hare mi reina

Marte

Punto de vista de shirou

Día 201

Sí, definitivamente me he lesionado la espalda. Me he despertado con dolor. Así que me he tomado un descanso en mi planificación del vehículo de superficie y me he pasado el día tomando fármacos y jugando con radiación. Primero he tomado Vicodin para la espalda.

¡Hurra por los suministros médicos de Beck! Luego he conducido hasta el RTG. Estaba justo donde lo había dejado, en un agujero, a cuatro kilómetros de distancia. Solo un idiota lo pondría cerca del Hab.

Así que, bueno, lo he llevado al Hab. Puede que me mate y puede que no. Trabajaron mucho para asegurarse de que no se rompiera. Si no puedo confiar en la NASA, ¿en quién puedo confiar? (Por ahora olvidaré que la NASA nos ordenó enterrarlo lejos).

Lo he puesto en el techo del vehículo de superficie para el viaje de vuelta. Ese trasto realmente irradia calor.

Tengo algunos tubos de plástico flexible destinados a reparaciones menores del purificador de agua. Después de llevar el RTG al Hab, he pegado con mucho cuidado algunos tubos a los deflectores de calor.

Usando un embudo hecho con una hoja de papel, he hecho pasar agua por el tubo y he dejado que se secara en un contenedor de muestras.

Claro está, el agua se ha calentado. No ha sido ninguna sorpresa, pero es agradable que la termodinámica se comporte así de bien. Solo hay una cuestión complicada: el regulador atmosférico no funciona de manera constante.

La velocidad de separación por congelación está en función del clima exterior, así que el aire glacial de retorno no es un flujo constante, y el RTG genera un calor constante y predecible; no puede aumentar su producción.

Así que calentaré agua con el RTG para crear un depósito de reserva y haré que el aire de retorno burbujee a través de ella.

De ese modo, no tendré que preocuparme por el momento en que entre el aire ni ocuparme de los cambios repentinos de temperatura en el vehículo de superficie. Cuando se me ha pasado el efecto del Vicodin, la espalda me dolía más que antes. Voy a tener que tomármelo con calma.

No puedo estar tomando pastillas siempre, así que me voy a conceder unos días de descanso de labores pesadas. Con ese fin, he inventado una cosita solo para mí. He desmontado la hamaca de Johanssen y pasado por encima de los bordes de su armazón lona sobrante del Hab, creando una concavidad en el centro.

Luego he lastrado la lona que sobresalía por los bordes y ¡ya tengo bañera! Es poco profunda, así que solo me han hecho falta 100 litros de agua para llenarla. Luego he cogido la bomba del purificador de agua. (Puedo vivir un rato sin que funcione el purificador de agua). La he conectado a mi calentador de agua del RTG y he puesto los tubos de entrada y salida en la bañera.

Sí, sé que es ridículo, pero no he disfrutado de un baño decente desde que dejé la Tierra y me duele la espalda. Además, de todos modos, voy a pasarme 100 días cerca del RTG. Tanto da que sea un poco más.

Este es mi patético argumento y me ciño a él. Hacen falta dos horas para calentar el agua a 37°C. Una vez logrado mi objetivo, desconecto la bomba y me meto en la bañera. ¡Oh, tío! Lo único que puedo decir es « ahhh» .

¿Por qué diantre no se me había ocurrido antes?, quizás debería ir aun mas lejos y si vuelvo a salir del planeta tierra debería tener una bañera en mi Reality Marble

Planeta tierra

Londres

Punto de vista de rin

He pasado toda la noche despierta preocupada, no encuentro a saber y sentí anoche una explosión de mana tremendo, probablemente el uso de un noble phantom pero de haber sido saber sentiría mi mana desaparecer, me han informado también de un atentado a una reunión de los lords y que todo el departamento de mineralogía esta bajo sospecha, solo espero que no descubran que es saber realmente, para muchos el tener un espíritu heroico con un núcleo mágico de dragón para sus experimentos es algo invaluable

En momentos como esto, quisiera tener a shirou a mi lado, el me calmaría y me diría algo como tohsaka todo estará bien, saber debe haber ido a buscar comida o algo romántico para avergonzarme

Planeta marte

Punto de vista de Altera

Mi maestro ha estado bastante tiempo en algo que los humanos llaman bañera, se queja de no tener a Avalon con el para recuperar sus heridas, pero de igual manera el planeta marte lo esta curando poco a poco junto a su unilimite Blade work, es una visión extraña para cualquier persona, un hombre con muchas espadas saliendo de su espalda maldiciendo dentro de una bañera con agua caliente, debería ser raro, pero soy un extraterrestre y los únicos humanos con los que puedo compararlo son los de las películas que he estado viendo en el habitad

Estas cosas llamadas películas me fascinan mucho, me quedo por horas viéndolas mientras mi maestro, continua con su trabajo, el me dijo que no todas eran películas y algunos eran programas viejos de televisión de los años 60

Sus compañeros debieron ser alguna especie de historiadores para traer programas de 50 años de antigüedad a un planeta extraño para ellos

El maestro shirou me cuenta historias de su hermana mayor, que le prohibía ver televisión todo el día porque decía que le pudriría el cerebro ¿si esta maquina realmente le hace daño al ser humano? ¿porque se molestarían en traer una a marte?

Los humanos son un misterio fascinante, pero las ovejas son mejores, las ovejas deberían ser la raza dominante con su lana esponjosa, ya quiero conocerlas en la tierra

Mientras mi maestro continúa gritando sus groserías yo sigo sumergiéndome en las películas

Día 207

Punto de vista de shirou

La última semana he estado recuperándome del problema de la espalda. El dolor no era excesivo, pero no hay quiroprácticos en Marte, así que no iba a correr riesgos. He tomado un baño caliente dos veces al día y permanecido mucho tiempo tumbado en la cama y mirando telebasura de los setenta.

Ya he visto toda la colección completa de Lewis, pero no tenía mucho más que hacer. No me ha quedado más remedio que ver lo ya visto. He estado pensando mucho. Puedo mejorar la eficiencia con más placas solares.

Las catorce que me llevé a la Pathfinder generaban los 18 kilovatios/hora que las baterías podían almacenar.

Mientras viajaba, llevaba las placas en el techo. En el del remolque hay espacio para almacenar otras siete (faltará la mitad del techo por el agujero que estoy abriendo).

Las necesidades de energía del viaje vendrán marcadas por el oxigenador.

Todo se reduce a cuánta potencia puedo dar a ese malnacido en un solo sol. Quiero reducir los días en los que no viajaré. Cuanto más combustible pueda dar al oxigenador, más oxígeno liberará y más tiempo pasará entre « soles de aire» .

Seamos codiciosos. Digamos que consigo alojar catorce paneles en lugar de siete. No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo, pero digamos que puedo. Así tendría treinta y seis piratas-ninja con los que trabajar, es decir: cinco soles de oxígeno por cada sol de aire. Solo tendría que parar una vez cada cinco soles.

Es mucho más razonable. Además, si logro almacenar en baterías la potencia extra, podré conducir 100 kilómetros por sol. Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Esos 18 kilovatios/hora de carga serán complicados de obtener.

Tendré que coger dos de las células de combustible de 9 kilovatios/hora del Hab y cargarlas en el vehículo de superficie o el remolque. No son como las baterías del vehículo de superficie; no son pequeñas ni portátiles.

Son bastante ligeras, pero muy grandes. Podría tener que sujetarlas a la carrocería, lo que reduciría el espacio de almacenamiento de mis placas solares. Cien kilómetros por sol es un promedio muy optimista.

Pero digamos que lograra recorrer 90 kilómetros por sol, parando cada cinco soles para producir oxígeno.

Llegaría en cuarenta y cinco soles. ¡Eso sería fantástico! En otro orden de cosas, se me ha ocurrido que la NASA probablemente estaría echando pestes, observándome con satélites y sin verme salir del Hab desde hace seis días.

Teniendo la espalda mejor, era el momento de mandarles una frase.

He salido para una EVA. Esta vez, con mucha precaución para acarrear rocas, he escrito un mensaje en código morse:

**"ESPALDA LESIONADA. AHORA MEJOR. CONTINÚO MODIFICACIONES DE VEHÍCULO DE SUPERFICIE".**

Bastante esfuerzo físico para hoy.

No quiero pasarme. Creo que me daré un baño

Día 211

Punto de vista de shirou

Estoy sonriendo. De oreja a oreja. La mía es la sonrisa de un hombre que ha estado toqueteando el coche y no lo ha roto. He pasado el día eliminando trastos innecesarios del vehículo de superficie y el remolque.

He sido muy agresivo también con eso. El sitio dentro de los espacios presurizados es un plus. Cuantos más trastos saco del vehículo de superficie, más espacio hay para mí. Cuantos más trastos saco del remolque, más comida puedo almacenar en él y menos tengo que almacenar en el vehículo de superficie.

Para empezar, en cada vehículo hay un banco para pasajeros. ¡Adiós! Lo siguiente: no hay motivo alguno para que el remolque tenga instrumentos de soporte vital.

Los depósitos de oxígeno, los de nitrógeno, el filtro de CO2…, todo es innecesario. Compartiré el aire con el vehículo de superficie (que tiene su propia unidad de cada uno de esos aparatos) y llevaré el regulador y el oxigenador.

Entre los componentes del Hab y del vehículo de superficie, tendré dos sistemas de soporte vital redundantes.

Es mucho. Luego he arrancado el asiento del conductor y el panel de control del remolque. El enganche con el vehículo de superficie es físico.

El remolque es arrastrado y proporciona aire, solo eso. No necesita controles ni cerebros. No obstante, he rescatado el ordenador.

Es pequeño y ligero, así que me lo llevaré. Si falla el ordenador del vehículo de superficie estando en ruta, tendré uno de repuesto.

En el remolque había ya toneladas de espacio. Era el momento de experimentar.

El Hab cuenta con doce baterías de 9 kilovatios/hora. Son voluminosas y difíciles de transportar. Miden más de dos metros de altura, medio metro de anchura y tres cuartos de metro de grosor.

Su mayor tamaño implica menos masa por kilovatio/hora de carga. Sí, la intuición dice otra cosa, pero en cuanto la NASA descubrió que podía incrementar el volumen para disminuir la masa, se entusiasmó.

La masa es la parte cara de enviar cosas a Marte. He desconectado dos baterías. Siempre y cuando las devuelva antes del final del día, las cosas irán bien. El Hab usa las baterías sobre todo por la noche. Con las dos esclusas abiertas, he conseguido meter la primera batería. Después de jugar al Tetris de la vida real durante un rato he descubierto una forma de apartar lo suficiente la primera batería para que entrara la segunda. Juntas, llenan por completo la mitad delantera del remolque.

Si no hubiera sacado antes todos los trastos inútiles, no habría podido meter las dos. La batería del remolque está en el bastidor, pero el cable de corriente atraviesa el espacio presurizado, así que he logrado conectar las baterías del Hab directamente dentro (no es una proeza pequeña con el maldito traje EVA).

Una verificación de sistema desde el vehículo de superficie me ha confirmado que había hecho las conexiones correctamente.

Todo esto puede parecer poca cosa, pero es asombroso. Significa que tengo veintinueve células solares y 36 kilovatios/hora de carga.

Podré avanzar mis 100 kilómetros por día, después de todo. Cuatro días de cada cinco, vamos. Según mi calendario, la sonda de reabastecimiento de la Hermes será lanzada desde China dentro de dos días (si no hay retrasos).

Si eso se jode, toda la tripulación estará bien jodida. Me tiene más nervioso eso que ninguna otra cosa. He estado en peligro mortal durante meses; y a me he acostumbrado a eso. Sin embargo, vuelvo a estar nervioso.

Morir sería una putada, pero que murieran mis compañeros de tripulación sería mucho peor. Y no sabré cómo ha ido el lanzamiento hasta que llegue al cráter Schiaparelli.

Buena suerte, chicos.

Omake

Shirou: buenos dias a todos, soy su presentador emiya shirou acompañado de la titan destructora de mundos favorita de todos, Altera -altera estaba rodeada de muchas ovejas en el estudio del programa-

Altera: hola a todos, espero que todos estén disfrutando de las ovejas tanto como yo

Shirou: lo dudo mucho

Altera: entonces esta no es una buena civilización-sacando su espada- deben ser eliminados

Shirou: mejor pasemos a las curiosidades del planeta de hoy

Altera: hoy toca el planeta urano, el planeta con anillos

Shirou: Una estación dura 42 años.

Altera: eso es buena civilización, me encantan los recuerdos tuyos del frio invierno tomando chocolate caliente, usando ropa de lana de oveja

Shirou: estoy seguro de que a muchos les gusta el invierno, pero a nadie un invierno de 42 años

Altera: La atmósfera de Urano contiene hielo

Shirou: no es de sorprender que sea el planeta mas frio del sistema solar

Altera: Urano tiene 27 lunas

Shirou: deberían de tener muchos dioses lunares en ese planeta

Altera: te equivocas shirou, mis hermanos mayores los arrasaron a todos

Shirou: espera ¿qué?

Altera: urano, Tarda 84 años en dar una vuelta al Sol y con esto nos despedimos

Shirou: altera no termines el programa aun, como que tus hermanos destruyeron urano- altera huye del set de grabación volando en una oveja mientras dejaba una estela de arcoíris-¡ no huyas Altera¡

Lamento la demora con la salida de este capítulo, he estado muy ocupado y como siempre les pido que me dejen todas sus sugerencias, opiniones tanto positivas como negativas y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura


End file.
